voyage scolaire version vongola
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Reborn organise un voyage en Italie pour la classe de son élève, mais les dates correspondent avec la cérémonie de succession qui a lieux dans quelque semaine. comment Tsuna ferra pour gardez son secret au près des élèves si il doit jouez le parfait boss en Italie?YAOI!couple R27 et peut être d'autre par la suite. résumée complet a l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé complet :

Un jour, Reborn entra dans la classe de Tsuna déguisé en Boren-sensei et Tsuna eu tout de suite un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, il eut l'intuition que cela avait un rapport avec la cérémonie d'héritage qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines.

«Votre classe est invitée à un voyage tous frais compris en Italie, un de mes amis très haut placé insiste pour vous offrir ce merveilleux séjour» annonça Boren-sensei.

Evidemment, tout le monde sauta de joie à cette nouvelle, sauf le futur patron qui voyait déjà arriver une somme très importante de catastrophes en tout genre durant ce voyage, surtout que la classe assistera à la cérémonie de succession. Comment Tsuna pourrait-il garder son secret alors que les élèves ne connaissent que Dame-Tsuna et qu'en Italie il allait devoir jouer le boss à tous prix ? De plus, Tsuna ne voulait pas mêler ses camarades à la mafia ni les mettre en danger. Mais son tuteur qui était également son amant, avait d'autres projets pour lui. Il fallait préciser que la malédiction avait été levée et que Tsuna était incontestablement tombé amoureux de son tuteur.

Merci a Elrika de m'avoir corriger.

Bonne lecture

Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages.

. . .

Chapitre 1:

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la ville de Namimori alors que les oiseaux commençaient à se réveiller. Non loin du temple, dans un manoir très récent, une femme nommée Nana Sawada s'étira lentement avant de commencer le petit déjeuner pour tous les pensionnaires de sa maison. Une fois, le Nono était venu voir son successeur et avait vu le nombre de personnes qu'abritait la petite maison familiale et avait décidé d'offrir un petit manoir pour la mère de famille. Ainsi la famille Sawada au complet, en comptant tous les adoptés, avait déménagé dans leur nouvelle maison suivie de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, qui avait un côté plus isolé, Chrome et tout le groupe Kokuyo dont Mukuro qui était récemment sorti de Vandicare, il y avait aussi Kyoko et son frère, puis Haru avait aussi rejoint la troupe, Hana passait souvent pour dormir avec sa meilleur amie.

Le manoir avait été construit de façon à pouvoir accueillir tous les gardiens, la famille, ainsi que des chambres d'amis pour quand Dino venait voir son frère ou pour d'autres amis de Reborn. Il y avait un totale de vingt chambres, plus est une très grande cuisine où Nana passait la plupart de son temps, trois salons, une petite bibliothèque, une salle de jeu, un petit bureau pour le Decimo, au moins cinq salles de bain. Il y avait aussi une grande terrasse avec un jardin magnifique et en souterrain une salle d'entrainement ainsi qu'une salle de gym.

Dans la cuisine, Nana chantonnait gentiment en attendant que toute sa grande famille se réveille. Pour elle, tout le monde était ses enfants même si ceux qui avaient encore leur parent en ville n'étaient pas tous les jours, là, rendant visite à leur véritable famille au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle devait se lever très tôt pour pouvoir faire un bon petit déjeuner pour tout le monde sans oublier les dix bentos qu'elle faisait avec amour pour tous ceux qui allaient à l'école. Un bruit à la porte la fit se retourner pour voir le préfet de Namimori.

«Oh bonjour Hibari-San, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt, tu veux bien attendre un peu ?», fit la mère avec un sourire tendre.

Hibari était toujours le premier et il partait toujours une heure ou deux avant toute la troupe pour éviter le surpeuplement. Il était très rare de le voir au manoir, préférant être dans sa maison. Il ne le dirait jamais mais il appréciait un peu la mère de son soi-disant patron. Même si elle n'était en rien une personne puissante, comme celle qui avait retenu l'attention d'Hibari, elle était forte à sa manière, essayez d'élever une bande de mafieux sur actifs, turbulents, violents, qui cassent tout ce qu'ils touchent et n'écoutent personne, on verra après. Mais Nana faisait tout cela avec le sourire et ne se plaignait jamais.

«Tiens, Hibari-San, j'ai fait la cuisson de l'omelette juste comme tu l'aimes» fit Nana avant de poser une assiette bien garnie avec un bol de riz et un autre de sauce.

«Merci» fit simplement le préfet avant de manger en révisant son emploi du temps, à noter que Nana Sawada était la seule personne qui avait droit au remerciement du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori.

Hibari entendit du bruit à l'étage signalant que tout le monde commençait à se réveiller et avala vite fait le reste de son assiette avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte pour échapper au groupe bruyant.

«Attend Hibari, tu as oublié ton bento» fit la voix de la mère de famille et Hibari se retourna vers la femme pour voir un petit paquet violet. Hibari le prit puis ouvrit la porte avant de sortir sous le '' bonne journée '' de Nana. Elle revint dans la cuisine pour trouver deux jeunes filles en uniforme scolaire.

«Bonjour les filles, bien dormi? » Demanda-t-elle.

«Bonjour Nana-chan» firent en même temps Kyoko et Haru.

Nana avait demandé qu'elles l'appellent ''maman'', comme tout le monde mais elles avaient préféré le prénom, ce qui était toujours mieux que '' Madame ''. Les filles arrivaient souvent après Hibari car elles aidaient à faire le petit déjeuner avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Une fois les filles levées, tout s'accéléra et bientôt toute la grande table fut pleine avec les gardiens, les enfants, Bianchi et Hana qui était là aujourd'hui. Inutile de dire que chaque matin était assez mouvementé, déjà avec Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo qui se disputaient tout le temps. Heureusement tout le groupe Kokuyo faisait la grâce matinée et se levait quand tout le monde était parti vu qu'ils n'allaient pas à l'école, sauf Chrome qui allait à l'école de Namimori avec tout le groupe. Toute la maison était pleine de vie sauf dans une certaine chambre à l'étage où dormait encore un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, alors qu'un autre bien plus grand était en train de s'habiller. Celui-ci s'approcha du brun qui dormait toujours à poings fermés et posa un petit bisou dans son cou.

«Tsuna, lève-toi ou tu vas être en retard» fit l'homme. L'endormi bougea mais ne se leva pas.

«Non, laisse-moi dormir encore peu, Reborn» marmonna la voix.

Reborn soupira. «Dépêche-toi ou je vais devoir employer les anciennes méthodes» dit-il dans à peine un murmure en chatouillant la peau crémeuse des épaules dénudées. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt avec un visage de peur.

«Non, c'est bon je suis réveillé» dit-il en se levant du lit avec un tel empressement qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se prit les pieds dans les draps avant de finir le menton sur le tapis qui séjournait sous le lit.

«Tu changeras jamais» fit l'homme avant d'aller vers la penderie prendre un costume trois pièces vert :

Tsuna se releva en se frottant puis regarda ce qu'enfilait son tuteur. Tsuna s'approcha et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Reborn, maintenant qu'il avait repris sa taille d'adulte suite à la fin de la malédiction, et regarda ce que tenait son amant.

«Déguisement de professeur Boreen, hein? » dit-il, « J'espère que ça n'a pas de rapport avec le mauvais pressentiment que j'ai depuis hier »fit Tsuna.

Reborn le regarda avec un petit sourire, Tsuna aimait beaucoup le sourire ravageur de son amant mais celui-là ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet.

«Reborn ? »fit Tsuna avec une petite voix angoissée.

Reborn rigola doucement avant d'ajouter :

«Tu verras quand il sera temps, prépare-toi ou tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner» fit l'homme avant de prendre la porte, laissant Tsuna qui se posait plein de questions.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tsuna arriva dans la salle à manger où la grande table était prise sauf à une place qui était la sienne.

«Bonjour mina» fit le boss et tout le monde lui répondit:

«Bonjour Juudaime / Tsuna / Tsu-Kun / Sawada / Tsuna-San / Tsuna-Kun / Tsu-ni / bossu / Dame-Tsuna / Tsunayoshi ...»

Le petit déjeuner se passa vite et bientôt tous les élèves allèrent prendre leur bento sur le long meuble où neuf paquets étaient soigneusement posés avec une couleur différente pour chaque: la couleur des flammes pour les gardiens et d'autres couleurs pour les autres; c'était presque une tradition de la famille maintenant. Dans la rue, tout le groupe se dirigea vers leur école sauf Futa qui venait de rentrer à l'école primaire. Autant dire que le groupe recevait toujours beaucoup de regards étranges de la part des passants.

La journée passa bien vite entre tous les cours et les pauses mais Tsuna avait toujours son mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait de plus en plus alors que les heures passaient et son malaise devenait visible pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Sinon, son masque de Dame Tsuna était toujours aussi impeccable et peu de personnes arrivaient à y lire quoi que ce soit. Mais les gardiens du Decimo faisaient partie de cette petite minorité et ne tardèrent pas à le faire remarquer.

«Juudaime, ça va ? Tu sembles un peu anxieux aujourd'hui. »Fit le bras droit.

«C'est vrai Tsuna, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » Renchéri Yamamoto.

Tsuna secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de regarder la fenêtre. C'était la pause de l'après-midi.

«Non ça va, j'ai juste un sentiment étrange depuis ce matin qui grandit de plus en plus, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas très important» fit Tsuna.

Ses deux gardiens réfléchirent un peu avant de répondre:

«Bien, si tu le dit Juudaime, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui empire… », Commença Gokudera.

«Oui, on est là pour te protéger Tsuna» Compléta Yamamoto.

Tsuna hocha la tête alors que la cloche sonnait, bientôt le cours reprit et Tsuna faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'endormir sous le discours assommant de Nezu. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et Tsuna sentait que l'ennui allait le tuer, mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le Principal et une personne en vêtements sombres. Tsuna sentit automatiquement la présence de son amant même s'il ne pouvait pas distinguer la personne qui était cachée par le cadre de la porte.

«Nezu-sensei, je me permets d'intervenir dans votre cours» fit le Principal alors que Nezu laissait la place au Directeur.

«J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, mais permettez-moi d'abord de vous présenter la personne qui m'accompagne.» fit il en présentant l'homme avec sa main, aussitôt les filles rougirent devant la beauté du tueur qui faisait un beau sourire.

Tsuna se sentit un peu jaloux mais ne dit rien, en laissant les choses allez comme elles venaient.

«Je vous présente le professeur Borren, mais je vais le laisser expliquer la raison de sa présence» fit le Principal avant de lui laisser la parole. La classe regarda l'homme élégant qui trônait à l'avant de la classe.

«Ciaosu, comme le disait le Principal, je suis le professeur Borren, je suis déjà venu dans cette classe mais il se peut que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas car la dernière fois, j'étais sous la forme d'un bébé mais c'est bien moi »commença Reborn alors qu'il sentait le regard de son amant, mais il l'ignora. « Un de mes amis très haut placé m'a demandé de vous escorter au cours d'un voyage tous frais payés qu'il vous offre généreusement. La destination est l'Italie » Finit-il.

La classe resta silencieuse avant d'éclater de joie non contenue.

«C'est vrai ? » fit une fille dans tout le brouhaha alors que tout le monde discutait joyeusement. Le Principal hocha la tête.

«Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai déjà vu tous les papiers et devant une telle générosité je n'ai pu qu'accepter, l'offre est vraiment très belle. De plus vous pourrez ainsi en connaitre plus sur l'histoire et pour votre culture générale, et je le rappelle, l'Italie est le berceau de l'histoire. Et puis cela vous fera du bien autant que du côté historique que pour vous reposer un peu » fit le Principal.

La classe n'était que rire et joie mais pas pour Tsuna qui fixait son amant avec un message très clair dans ses yeux: '' Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!'' Disait son regard, et Reborn le savait très bien, mais se contenta d'ignorer son élève pour continuer son discours.

«Bien, classe, silence, on se calme.» fit Reborn et la classe finit par se taire, «Je vais maintenant expliquer les détails : Nous partons dans une semaine, tout est déjà réglé pour le logement, le transport et l'alimentation. Vous serez logés chez votre bienfaiteur qui possède un grand manoir. Le transport sera en avion mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui n'ont de pas de passeport, ils ont déjà été demandés et faits, je les distribuerais plus tard. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est demander l'autorisation de vos parents et de les faire signer un papier que je de vous distribuerais plus tard aussi. Si vos parents ne sont pas d'accord nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous et les fausses signatures seront détectées alors à vous de les convaincre ou bien vous resterez ici. Je veux que tout soit signé demain et je ne veux pas d'excuse en cas de retard. Une fois tout signé, il ne vous restera plus qu'à faire votre valise et attendre le départ. Une chose avant que j'oublie, dans les vêtements que vous emporterez, il vous faut une tenue de soirée: robe pour les filles et costume pour les garçons ou ce qui en approche. Voilà je pense que j'ai dit l'essentiel.»Termina Reborn alors que la classe assimilait les informations.

«Heu, professeur Boren, pourquoi faut-il une tenue de soirée ? » Demanda une jeune fille, Reborn la regarda avant de sourire, un sourire que Tsuna n'aimait pas du tout.

«C'est une surprise. Mais juste comme ça, il y aura un événement important à la fin du séjour, donc il faut quelque chose à porter.» expliqua-t-il. Un garçon posa une question :

«Vous ne nous avez pas dit combien de temps le voyage allait durer ? dit-il.

«Très bonne question, il durera à peu près deux semaines.» répondit Reborn.

«Deux semaines ! C'est trop cool.»fit une fille enthousiasmée.

«Ouai, on va trop s'amuser. »fit une autre. Reborn sortit une petite boite et une pile de papiers.

«Bien il me faut deux volontaires pour distribuer vos passeports et les autorisations.» fit Reborn et la déléguée de classe, plus une autre fille qui s'avança. La fille distribua les papiers alors que la déléguée de classe s'occupait des passeports. Au bout d'un moment elle tombât sur le passeport de Tsuna.

«Hein ? Pourquoi Dame-Tsuna a deux passeports ? » Dit-elle en regardant les deux carnets qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est impossible.» fit un gars alors que la classe discutait.

«Ça doit être une erreur.» fit le Principal. Reborn secoua la tête :

«Non ce n'est pas une erreur, Tsuna a bien deux passeports.» fit Reborn alors que la fille donnait ses passeports à Tsuna et ses amis regardèrent tout de suite ce que tenait leur patron.

Mais Tsuna savait pourquoi il avait deux passeports, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait en Italie. Tsuna possédait un deuxième passeport d'honneur sous le nom de Vongola Decimo. Tsuna rangea ses papiers dans son sac et reporta son attention sur son amant qui n'avait pas quitté la classe.

«Bien, il va être temps pour moi de me retirer, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je serais un des professeurs qui vous accompagnerons avec Nezu-sensei et votre professeur d'histoire bien sûr. Je vous vois samedi matin six heures tapantes devant le lycée avec vos bagages, ne soyez pas en retard ou nous partirons sans vous. Bien, si vous avez des questions j'ai donné toutes les informations à votre Principal et à vos professeurs, n'oubliez pas d'avoir signé tous vos papiers d'ici demain. » fit Reborn en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais un élève posa une dernière question:

«Attendez, Boreen-sensei, qui est notre bienfaiteur ? »Demanda Mochida, un des nombreux tyrans de Tsuna.

Reborn réfléchit avant de répondre:

«C'est le Neuvième patron des Vongola. » fit Reborn avant de disparaître après avoir lâché ces quelques mots. La classe resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes avant de littéralement éclater:

«Quoi ? La compagnie Vongola, c'est la plus grande compagnie du monde ! » Fit un gars en criant.

«Oui celle qui fait toutes les dernières technologies, ils produisent des marques de luxe, ainsi que plein de choses futuristes.» fit une fille.

«Oui, je rêve de pouvoir m'acheter un de leur produits, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement.» fit une fille en déprimant presque.

Tsuna soupira, il avait oublié que pour les civils normaux, les Vongola étaient juste une entreprise, certes la plus grande du monde, mais juste une entreprise n'ayant aucun rapport avec la mafia. Les conversations et les radotages continuèrent sur le sujet longtemps et Tsuna relâcha un autre soupire en se concentrant sur autre chose que sa classe bruyante. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, alors que son hyper intuition commençait à faire des siennes. Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Tsuna qui n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer pour poser des questions à son tuteur. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela et la classe était devenue une vraie ruche en effervescence. Enfin la journée finit par s'écouler et Tsuna reprit le chemin du retour suivi de toute sa troupe, ils arrivèrent vite au manoir où les attendait Reborn.

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit la porte, il enleva ses chaussures à la volée en les jettent dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le grand salon sans attendre les autres. Il vit son amant assis sur le canapé en train de siroter un café.

«Reborn, c'est quoi cette histoire ?» dit-il en criant alors que les autres l'avaient rejoint.

«C'est quoi ça ? Même pas un bisou ni un bonjour.» fit nonchalamment Reborn avec un sourire moqueur.

Tsuna soupira et alla embrasser légèrement son tuteur.

«Bonjour» dit-il tout bas, «Explique-moi maintenant, c'est quoi ce voyage en Italie. C'est toi qui as eu l'idée ? »Fit Tsuna alors que ses gardiens et les filles s'étaient assis dans les autres canapés et les fauteuils.

«Sache déjà que ce n'est pas mon idée, même si je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même, c'est une très bonne occasion. Mais non c'est Nono à qui revient cette idée merveilleuse; j'ai reçu une lettre il y a deux jours comme quoi Nono voulait rencontrer tes camarades et aussi une date a été fixée pour la cérémonie. » Commença Reborn, tout le monde écoutait attentivement, même les filles comme elles étaient au courant de tout. Tsuna pâlit en ayant une révélation.

« La fête importante au cours du voyage, c'est pour ça que tu as demandé d'apporter une tenue d'apparat ! » fit Tsuna, lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas.

Reborn hocha la tête.

«Mais ça veut dire que mes camardes seront présents et qu'ils vont assister à la cérémonie, mon dieu mais à quoi grand-père pensait, ce n'est pas possible. » se lamenta Tsuna, ses gardiens discutaient entre eux mais Tsuna ne faisait pas attention étant déjà en train d'imaginer la catastrophe qui approchait.

«J'ai déjà fait passer le message, Mukuro est parti régler une affaire importante avant le départ et Hibari est en train de planifier la sécurité du voyage, puisque les élèves seront sous la sécurité du conseil de discipline durant le séjour.» fit Reborn « Ils feront partie du voyage comme ça, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, ainsi que tête de Gazon et Lambo. » expliqua Reborn alors que son élève sombrait encore plus dans les cauchemars sur ce qui pourrait bien arriver.

«Reborn-San, où aura lieu la cérémonie ? »Demanda Gokudera.

«Lors du voyage, nous serons dans le manoir de Florence, un manoir secondaire. Mais pour la cérémonie, ça se déroulera dans le manoir originel Vongola à Palerme. » expliqua Reborn. Les explications prirent encore quelques heures mais Tsuna s'endormit la tête sur les genoux de Reborn sous le stress et sous le martèlement constant que faisait son hyper intuition, le mal de crâne ne faisait que commencer...

. . .

fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Reborn en m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage

Merci a Elrika de m'avoir corriger mon texte.

Bonne lecture

. . .

Chapitre 2 :

La semaine c'était dérouler rapidement, on était maintenant vendredi juste la veille du départ qui avait lieux samedi matin. L'école était finit pour la journée et Tsuna était coucher dans sa chambre avec un mal de tête gros comme un moulin. Dans toute l'école on ne parlait que du voyage de sa classe, les élèves était tellement exciter que les profs n'arrivait plus à faire cours. Tout le monde était contant de partir mais Tsuna continuai à avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur ce voyage. Reborn faisait les dernier préparatifs alors que Tsuna profitait de c'est dernier jours avant d'être officiellement le Vongola decimo.

Tsuna soupira encore une fois alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, sur le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Reborn, entourée de centaine de feuille et d'un ordinateur portable. Bien qu'à la base il ne voulait rien faire pour éviter d'aggravé son mal de tête, il avait préféré faire quelque papier pour éviter de s'ennuyer. C'était comme ça qu'il c'était retrouver entourer de petite pille dans un s'amblant d'ordre alors qu'il lisait un rapport. La porte s'ouvrit et Tsuna vit son amant entrer dans la chambre :

« Bonjour Reborn, comment était la journée ? » Demanda Tsuna avant de se remettre à lire sa feuille.

Reborn s'approcha du lit et embrassa les cheveux de son élève :

«Ça a été, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le tueur. Tsuna montra un rapport.

«Paperasse.» répondit Tsuna avant de placer le document sur une pile et d'en prendre un autre. Reborn regarda son jeune amant avant de soupirer.

« Tsuna, ce n'est pas une bonne position pour un boss pour faire ses papier » fit Reborn d'un air réprobateur.

Tsuna regarda son tuteur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ralle tout le temps, pour une fois que je les faisais sans que tu me le demande, et puis je suis libre de faire mes papier comme je veux. » termina le brun avant de lui tirer la langue. S'il avait été quelque année tôt, jamais Tsuna aurait fait ça s'il tenait à la vie. Mais deux années c'était écouler depuis que le tuteur bébé était rentré dans sa vie, et beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en deux ans. Reborn regarda son amant et par la même occasion son stupide élève avant de le retourné sur le dos et de s'assoir sur son bassin pour bloquer ses mouvement.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis toujours ton tuteur » fit Reborn mécontent.

Tsuna regarda son tuteur sadique avant de répondre :

« Plus pour longtemps, dès que je serais nommé officiellement Decimo Vongola tu deviendras mon conseiller je te rappelle. » fit Tsuna.

Reborn sourit d'un air moqueur :

«Peu importe, te toute façon j'aurais toujours quelques chose à t'apprendre, après tout lorsque l'on ait dame-Tsuna, on le reste toute sa vie. » dit-il. Tsuna fit une moue avant de prendre un oreiller et le lancer dans la figure de son amant moqueur. Mais Reborn esquiva sans mal le projectile qui finit par terre.

« Tu vois que j'ai encore besoin de te former, tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un stupide coussin » se moqua le tuteur

« Tait toi » cria le jeune avant de prendre un autre coussin et de se cacher en dessous alors que Reborn était toujours sur Tsuna. Le tueur à gage écouta Tsuna miauler des paroles inaudibles qui était étouffé par le tissu qu'il tenait désespérément plaquer sur son visage. Après un soupir, Reborn souleva la partie du cousin qui cachait la bouche de son élève pour aller tendrement brosser les lèvres qui répondirent doucement à son baiser. Le baisser s'intensifia de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les deux se séparent en haletant un peu. Tsuna passa ses bras autour des épaules de reborn avant d'enterrer sa tête dans son cou.

« Je t'aime Reborn. » dit-il doucement.

Le tueur caressa doucement son jeune amant avant de lui retourner sa déclaration. «Oui moi aussi » fit il se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun, « Tu es prêt pour demain ? On doit être à l'école à six heure avec tout le monde. » Dit Reborn.

Tsuna baissa les yeux en réfléchissant. Reborn vu l'air préoccuper de tsuna et voulut le rassurer :

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, ça va bien se passer, je serais la de toute façon. » fit Reborn.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça, je suis sûr que la cérémonie va bien se passer. C'est au sujet de mes camarades, qu'est-ce que je vais faire Reborn ? Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger et en plus pour eux je ne suis que dame-Tsuna, je ne peux pas leur montrer mon côté boss mais il m'est complètement impossible d'être dame-Tsuna en Italie. » Soupira tsuna.

Reborn écouta son amant avant de raffermir sa prise autour de lui.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop pour des petit détail sans importance. Tu dois juste être toi, peu importe si tu casse ta couverture. Tsuna tu seras en Italie, l'Italie c'est ton territoire et c'est à leur tour d'être humilier, au japon tu pouvais mettre n'importe quelle couverture et te laisser insulter car tu n'étais pas dans ton espace naturel, tu faisais juste ça pour te protéger et pour garder incognito ton identité. Mais puisque cette fois tu rentres dans ton territoire, il faut inverser les rôles. J'aimerais voir leur tête lorsque ils se rendront compte que tout leur vie ils ont insulté et martyriser quelqu'un qui d'un simple claquement de doigt peut les irradier de la terre, je vais bien m'amuser dans ce voyage à voir leur réaction et la peur que tu vas leur infliger. » Fit Reborn avec un petit sourire sadique alors qu'il mordillait le cou de tsuna qui lui écoutait les conseils de son tuteur.

« Et je serais eux, je ferais attention à ce que je vais dire car en Italie ils peuvent se retrouver très vite avec des millions de mafieux très en colère si jamais on insulte le Decimo Vongola, moi le premier. Je ne connais personne qui est sorti intacte âpres t'avoir insulté, mon Tsuna. » Fit Reborn avec un peu de fierté même si il ne le dirait jamais. Tsuna rigola un peu des paroles.

« Moi je connais quelqu'un. » dit-il. Reborn le regarda avec curiosité. « Toi » Dis simplement le futur boss. Reborn sourit un peu.

« Oui mais moi je suis une exception, j'ai le droit de t'insulter autant que je veux, personne ne sera en colère ou ne le remarqueront même pas, même le petit chienchien qui te sers de bras droit, n'est-ce pas dame-Tsuna ?» fit Reborn avec une légère moquerie.

« Parle pas te Gokudera comme ça !» cria Tsuna, « Mais le problème c'est que je ne veux pas les humilier ou bien les rabaisser, ce n'est pas dans ma nature et de toute façon, comment ils vont réagir si je… » Commença Tsuna mais il fut coupé par une paire de lèvre qui se posèrent violement sur les sienne l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Apres quelque seconde Reborn se détacha en prenant le visage de Tsuna en coupe dans ses grandes mains.

« Tu parles trop » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Lorsque le couple se sépara encore une fois, Reborn se leva vu qu'il était toujours assit sur Tsuna et se dirigea vers la porte laissant son amant qui se remettait encore du dernier baisser.

« Je te laisse, j'ai encore quel que truc à faire avant le départ » dit-il, puis il sortit dans le cadre de la porte. « Oh et j'oubliais, je veux que ses papier soit finit dans deux heure maximum » dit-il avec un aire menacent que Tsuna comprit tout de suite. Même si ils étaient des amants depuis un an et demi, Tsuna savait parfaitement que Reborn avait toujours, si ce n'est plus, son côté sadique et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser même contre son amoureux. Tsuna regarda la porte close avant de soupirer, Reborn ne changera jamais à ce sujet. Le jeune homme se remît a ses papier puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Sa valise état déjà prête et vu qu'il l'emportait pas grand-chose comme la plus part de ses affaire était déjà dans sa chambre du manoir en Italie, ce fut vite fait et il se retrouva bien vite a s'ennuyer.

La paperasse n'était pas un très bon moyen pour passer le temps mais ça évitait de se faire frapper par Reborn. Tsuna écouta un instant l'agitation qui régnait dans la grande maison, il pouvait dire que le gang de Mukuro était dans le salon en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec les trois enfants qui s'entendait étrangement bien à ce sujet, les filles étaient certainement en train de faire leur valise ou bien d'aidé sa mère à faire le ménage, il pouvait aussi dire que Gokudera était dans la bibliothèque car il n'entendait aucune insulte ni aucune explosion dans la maison alors que Yamamoto était certainement en train de s'entraîner dans le jardin ou dans la salle d'entrainement, Ryōhei était en train de faire son footing autour du jardin vu les " footing à l'extrême" que Tsuna entendait par la fenêtre. Tsuna soupira avant de regarder le papier qu'il tenait. C'était un rapport sur certaine famille ennemis qui voulait le tuer, rien d'inhabituel.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite et nana appela son fils pour qu'il vienne manger.

« Tsu-Kun vient manger, c'est prêt » fit la voix de la femme.

« J'arrive » répondit le future décimo. Tsuna arriva dans la grande salle à manger et installa a sa place alors que tous les habitants de la maison était présents sauf Hibari.

« Gha Vongola, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim» fit Ken, « en plus la nourriture de ''Mama'' va refroidir» ajouta l'homme chien avec sa langue qui salivait déjà alors que nana posait des plat sur la table. Et oui, personne ne pouvait résister à la cuisine de nana Sawada et Ken avait été plus qu'heureux de manger de la bonne nourriture comme c'était le plus gourmand de tous, il arrivait presque à être à égalité avec Lambo, c'est dire. Aussi tôt, Gokudera répliqua :

« Ne parle pas comme ça au Juudaime, espèce de chien ambulant !» cria le bras droit. Tsuna soupira en prenant ses baguettes alors que la dispute commença entre les membres attabler. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ignorer tout le bazar, c'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il aurait voulu être comme ça mère, comment pouvait-elle rester tout sourire alors que deux grenades roses venaient de passé par-dessus la table ? Heureusement Yamamoto reprit ses ancien réflexe et envoya valser les grenade a trois cent kilomètre heure par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger avec une sorte de couteau plat. L'explosion retentie dehors alors que Tsuna soupirait et regardait son assiette. Sauf qu'il la trouva vide, Tsuna se tourna automatiquement vers les trois suspect : en premier, Lambo, après Ken, qui lui avait malheureusement prit la mauvaise habitude de la stupide vache à force d'être avec lui, et enfin Reborn. Ce n'était pas Lambo ni Ken car les deux était en ce moment même en train de se disputer du rabe d'omelette avec nana, donc ça ne pouvait être que son amant.

Tsuna regarda l'ex acrobaleno mâcher délicieusement ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche alors qu'il avait envie d'attacher Reborn sur une chaise et de lâcher un x-Burner sur lui.

« Ne rêve pas dame-Tsuna, j'aurais eu le temps de me détacher avant même que tu tires » fit l'adulte. Tsuna soupira.

« Je sais » fit il, puit il réalisa que Reborn venait encore de le faire : « Ne lit pas dans mes penser, et arrête de me prendre ma nourriture ! » cria Tsuna alors que la table c'était calmer et mangeais maintenant presque comme une famille normal.

«C'est de ta faute baka-Tsuna, un bon boss ne laisse pas les autre prendre ce qui lui appartient.» fit Reborn en continuant de manger comme si de rien était, Bianchi proposa un plateau de poison cooking.

« Tien Tsuna, tu peux prendre le mien si tu veux, je suis sûr que Reborn ne te le prendra pas celui-là. » fit elle avec son sourire, Tsuna secoua frénétiquement la main devant lui.

« Non ça va, je vais m'en passer » dit-il. Sa mère qui avait déjà resservit tout le monde lui redonna une assiette.

« Tien mon Tsu-Kun, tu as finit ton assiette très vite, tu dois avoir faim » fit la mère innocente. Tsuna recommença à manger en prenant soin de laisser sa nourriture loin de son amant. Le repas se déroula assez bien par la suite si on oubliait que Lambo adulte avait débarqué et avait mangé la part de son auto plus jeune avant que tout redevienne normal. Hibari n'était pas rentré à la maison alors qu'il avait été décidé que tout le monde dormirait là ce soir pour que ce soit plus facile pour le départ, c'était pour ça que même Hana était là. Tsuna pensa qu'il ne devrait pas tarder et en effet, il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Tout le monde regarda l'entrée de la salle à manger alors que le préfet venait d'apparaitre avec ses yeux gris froid.

« Ha, bienvenu Hibari-San » fit nana avec un sourire tendre, « Tu veux manger ? » demanda-t-elle. Le démon de Namimori sentit Mukuro et retenu avec peine une envie de combattre l'ananas stupide

« Je mangerais plus tard » dit-il avant de se diriger vers le couloir mais il se retourna vers son boss avant de partir :

« Omnivore, s'entrainer avec moi après » dit-il. Tsuna soupira, il l'avait senti venir, son gardien du nuage ainsi que de la brume demandait toujours des combat contre lui.

« Je finis de manger. » répondit le future Decimo alors qu'il tenait un yaourt en guise de désert. Satisfait Hibari sortit avant de déclencher une bagarre avec l'ananas qui lui, n'attendait que ça. Une fois le repas finit chacun vagua a ses occupation, Tsuna alla rejoindre Hibari au sous-sol, alors que les enfants avait décidé de regarder un film avec les filles, Chikusa avait été prendre une douche alors que les sportif firent leur entrainement du soir et nana se détendait avec des magazines et du thé. Il y avait des fois des petites secousses venant de la salle d'entrainement, mais celle-ci avait été construite pour diminuer les ondes de choc au maximum pour ne pas gêner la Mama. Ce n'est que deux heure après que Reborn vit son amant rentrer dans la chambre complètement avachi avec de la poussière partout et des vêtements déchirer, portant lâchement ses gants dans leur forme inoffensive. Reborn lui était en train de lire dans le lit, le dos appuie contre une montagne de coussin.

« Ça c'est bien passer ? » demanda t'il sans quitter son livre des yeux. Tsuna lui donna une réponse complètement incompréhensible en s'écroulent littéralement sur le lit. Reborn se pencha vers le jeune homme avant de murmurer dans son oreille :

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu as même des grava dans les cheveux » fit Reborn en enlevant une grande partie des débris. Tsuna soupira avant de se lever lentement et d'aller vers une des portes de la chambre qui était la salle de bain, c'était un avantage d'avoir la chambre avec la salle de bain privé. Dix minutes passèrent alors que Reborn écoutait le bruit de l'eau dans la salle voisine tout en continuant son livre, puis deux minutes après que l'eau se soit arrêtée, Tsuna rentra dans la chambre seulement vêtu d'un boxeur noir et une serviette dans les cheveux. Le future boss s'allongea sur le lit avant de se rapprocher de son tuteur et d'entourer ses bras autour de son torse pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Reborn regarda son amant se détendre, il pouvait voir que le combat avait été assez intense pour le mettre dans cet état.

« Le combat c'est bien dérouler ? » demanda Reborn pour s'en assurer. Tsuna soupira et répondit la voix fatigué :

« Oui ça va, Hibari m'a combattu pendant une heure, après Mukuro est venu lui aussi et a voulu se battre contre moi à son tour et enfin à la fin je me suis battus contre les deux en même temps » expliqua Tsuna.

Reborn posa momentanément son regard sur la tignasse brune avant de continuer à lire. « Je vois, Mukuro est venu aussi, il fallait s'y attendre. » fit le tueur.

« Hum,...oui je l'avais sentie avant même de finir de manger, quoi qu'il en soit je suis crever.» finit le future boss avant de se détendre d'avantage contre Reborn. Quelque minute passèrent dans un silence confortable avant que Reborn ne parle :

« Ça ne te gêne pas si je laisse allumer encore un peu ? Je voudrais finir ce chapitre. » Demanda le tueur, cependant aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Reborn observa la respiration calme de Tsuna avant de se répondre à lui-même :

« Apparemment pas puisque tu dors déjà. » fit le tueur et il se remit à lire après avoir ajusté la couverture sur Tsuna. Reborn se coucha à son tour après une demi-heure et s'endormit avec Tsuna dans ses bras.

Non loin de là, dans les vieux quartiers portuaires de Namimori, deux hommes discutaient dans l'ombre :

« Ce voyage est une aubaine, j'espère que vous allez mettre à profit cette occasion et rendre le boss fière de vous avoir dans ses rang » fit une voix mé interlocuteur répondit avec détermination :

« Je montrerais au boss ma valeur en infiltrant le manoir Vongola et en prenant toute les information capital dont j'aurais accès » fit la voix.L'homme en face de lui hocha la tête.

« Oui mais il y a mieux, il y a bien mieux, nous avons appris d'une source sure que la cérémonie de succession aura lieux lors du voyage. Le future Decimo sera forcément pressent et je compte sur vous pour découvrir qui il est et de le tuer. Nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps si seulement cet enfoiré de Timoteo avait donné son nom et sa description, mais personne ne sais à quoi ressemble ce prétendu héritier. De plus, tuer le future Decimo avant même qu'il monte sur le trône des Vongola affaiblira la famille Vongola à la base, en plus le Decimo est le seul héritier qui reste, puisque tous les fils de nono ont été raillés de la surface du globe par les soins du boss. Cela laissera le nono désespérer et a son âge, il ne tardera pas à rejoindre ses ancêtre, c'est un plant parfait : la famille Vongola va enfin tomber de son piédestal, et nous, la famille Enrico, allons pouvoir enfin nous venger et reprendre notre place dans ce monde, ha ha ha ha. » Rit sinistrement le mafieux. L'homme dans l'ombre rigola un peu à son tour.

« Ha ha ha,…longue vie à notre famille. Donc ma mission consiste à recueillir le plus d'info possible, démasquer le future decimo, le tuer pure et dure et alors enfin notre famille régneras sur le monde souterrain. » Récapitula la voix. Son interlocuteur hocha encore la tête.

« Oui c'est cela. » dit-il avec un sourire sale.

« Que doit-je faire de nono ? Il serait facile de le tuer en même temps. » Questionna l'inconnu.

« Hum, oui certainement, mais focalise toi sur la mission principale, mais si tu as les moyen et le temps tu peux le faire, disons que ce sera un bonus supplémentaire. » répondit l'autre homme.

« Bien, j'accomplirais ma mission sans faute je le jure sur la famille Enrico. » fit l'homme. Puis il partit avec enthousiasme vers son logement laissant l'autre homme qui disparut à son tour dans l'ombre.

. . .

fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey voila le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage

Merci a Elrika de m'avoir corrige mon texte

Bonne lecture

. . .

Chapitre 3 :

Un groupe d'élève se pressait devant le portail de Namimori tout en trimbalant des valises et des sacs. Nezu-sensei était déjà là, il essayait de compter les élèves surexcités alors que l'autre instit, Mme Misuki Aragano, la prof d'histoire essayait de calmer les élèves :

« Myuki Matsuno » appela le professeur en regardant le groupe devant lu

« Ici. » répondit une fille avec des vêtements coûteux.

« Mochida kensuke. »demanda l'adulte

«ici, Nezu-sensei.» répondit le garçon aux cheveux noir avec un sourire arrogent.

« Bien la suite, Hana Kurokawa ? » demanda Nezu-sensei, personne ne répondit, « Tien, elle n'est pas arrivé c'est étrange, elle est plutôt du genre à être en avance. » fit remarquer Nezu a sa collègue. La femme regarda plus précisément les élèves avant de voir qu'il en manquait encore pas mal.

« C'est vrai, mais lorsque on regarde bien, il manque aussi Sasagawa ainsi que Gokudera et Yamamoto. Sans oublier Miura et Dokuro, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder » fit la femme.

« En fait il manque tout ceux qui sont en compagnie de dame-Tsuna, je savais bien que ce stupide élève serait mauvais pour le reste de la classe, mais d'ici à influencer même Kurokawa, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne participe pas à ce voyage, il ne fera que nous retarder et nous humilier. Surtout devant Boreen-sensei. » fit le vieil homme en admiration devant son model.

La femme hocha la tête « Hum, oui c'est vrai, à ce propos ou est Boreen-sensei ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? » Demanda la femme.

Mais juste à ce moment-là les bruits d'une dispute se firent entendre non loin, mais comme il faisait encore nuit on ne pouvait pas distinguer quoi que soit même avec l'aide des lampadaires :

« Abruti de joueur de baseball, pourquoi tu t'entrainais alors qu'on devait partir ?! On aurait pu être en retard, c'est valable pour toi aussi tête de gazons » fit une voix énerver et agacer au plus haut point.

« Maa maa, Gokudera, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, d'ailleurs les sportif ont besoin de faire des entrainements tous les jours et on ne pourra pas les faire dans l'avion, n'est-ce pas senpai ? » fit une voix joyeuse, elle fut suivit d'un cri qui monta très haut dans les octaves :

« Parfaitement vrai à l'extrême tête de pieuvre ! Sportif à l'extrême ! » Cria la voix

« Tenez-vous tranquille, herbivores, on approche de l'école et je ne vous laisserais pas troubler sa paix » en fit une autre bien plus froide.

« kufu kufu kufu, l'alouette a-t-elle peur pour son école » fit un rire étrange suivit d'une petite voix féminine timide :

« Mukuro-sama, vous ne devriez pas dire ça, désoler monsieur du nuage » dit-elle

« Hahi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ses idiot, chrome-chan, ils sont assez grand pour régler leur affaire tout seul, n'est-ce pas Kyoko-chan ? » fit la voix d'une autre fille

« Hum oui Chrome, Haru a raison tu sais. » fit une voix aussi belle qu'un bourdonnement de rossignole.

« Allala, Tsuna-nii fait les taire, ils font mal aux oreilles du grand Lambo-sama, en plus je n'ai plus de bonbon, Tsuna-nii achète moi en. » fit une voix enfantine.

« La vache a raison pour une fois, Tsuna quand est-ce que tu comptes faire arrêter ses singe stupide » fit la voix d'une fille blaser. Un soupire se fit entendre alors que les voix se rapprochait et tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent en attendant que le groupe se montre

« Lambo tu avais un paquet neuf juste avant de partir, attend d'être dans l'avion pour en avoir un autre, tu n'avais qu'a pas les manger aussi vite, Mukuro, Hibari, arrêtez ça aussi, ça ne serre a rien de vous battre maintenant. Onii-San, Yamamoto, Gokudera, arrêtez de crier ou bien vous aller réveiller tout le quartier. Les filles s'il vous plait ne leur donnez pas d'attention, ils vont se lassez. » Fit une voix grave et à la fois profonde.

Les élèves eurent des frissons dans le dos en attendant cette voix digne des meilleurs meneurs. Bientôt le mystérieux groupe sortit de la lumière même si tout le monde avait déjà deviner de qui il s'agissait sauf pour la dernière voix qui restait un mystère. Les élèves virent apparaitre plusieurs personne dont : Gokudera, Yamamoto, le grand frère de Kyoko dont la présence étonnait certain car ce n'était pas ça classe qui participait au voyage, les élèves crurent d'abord qu'il voulait escorter ca sœur jusque à l'école mais lorsque ils virent une valise les questions se bousculèrent dans leur tête. Apparurent aussi Kyoko suivie de Chrome et Haru : ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'elle avait été transféré ainsi que sa vielle amie Hana. La présence du chef de discipline n'étonna personne mais leur fit tout de même peur, réaction des plus normal lorsque on se reçoit un regard de lui. Dame Tsuna était également présent, au grand malheur de Nezu, et a côté de lui se trouvait le professeur Boreen, la raison de sa présence dans un groupe d'élève étonna certain mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Enfin les élèves regardaient fixement les deux inconnu d'ont un inspirait particulièrement la peur, alors que l'autre était juste enfantin.

« Bonjour Nezu-sensei, Mme Aragano.» commença Reborn, « Permettez-moi de vous présenter nos trois inviter d'honneur : en premier, le capitaine de boxe de lycée Ryōhei Sasagawa, il fera partit de voyage car les parent de Kyoko ne voulaient pas la laisser partir sans protections et il aurait été dommage qu'elle ne vienne pas donc nous avons négocié. Ensuite un personne que vous ne connaissez pas, Mukuro Rokudo, c'est celui a la coiffure en forme d'ananas. » Fit le tueur.

A ses mots le gardien de la brume tiqua mais ne dit rein. « Et enfin le dernier, celui qui ressemble à une vache, Lambo Bovino. » fit Reborn en présentant l'enfant, sauf que quand il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait la prétendue vache, il la trouva endormit contre Tsuna qui lui rougit lorsque tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Très bien, Boreen sensei, il me semble que tout le monde est là, je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ou nous allons louper l'avion. » proposa le vieil homme. Reborn hocha la tête alors que Mme Matsuno dirigeait les élèves vers le bus qui stationnait devant l'école. Les élèves se dispersèrent parmi les deux rangs de sièges en prenant toutes les places. Reborn se retrouva comme par hasard assit à côté de Tsuna, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses surtout lorsque il s'appelle Boreen-sensei. En effet Gokudera avait été allé s'assoir à côté de son homologue de la pluie après c'être prit un regard froid de la part du professeur lorsque il avait voulu s'assoir à côté de son boss. Voyant que son idole était à coter de son pire élève, Nezu-sensei voulu changer de place.

« Boreen-sensei, prenez ma place, ce serait un déshonneur si vous deviez passer le trajet à côté de notre pire élève, de plus il pourrait salir votre réputation. » fit le vieil homme.

À ces mots, tous les gardiens du Decimo se tendirent en attendant la réaction du tueur, si il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire si l'on voulait avoir une chance de vivre c'était bien de ne jamais vouloir enlever Tsuna à Reborn sous aucun prétexte. Plusieurs gardien notamment Mukuro et Gokudera avait essayez de prendre Tsuna au début de leur relation ou au moins avoir un peu de temps avec lui, autant dire qu'ils ont un souvenir très précis de la balle qui c'était loger juste à côté de leur oreilles.

« C'est aimable à vous Nezu-sensei, mais je suis très bien là, de plus comme vous l'avez dit cet élève est extrêmement médiocre, je vais profiter qu'il soit à côté de moi pour lui rappeler ses dernier cours. » répondit Reborn non sans parfaitement cacher son poing qui tremblait d'envie d'atteindre son petit partenaire vert cacher dans sa poche et de tirer sur le professeur stupide. Tsuna se frappa le front contre le dossier de devant en attendant ses mots, même si il s'avait que c'était un excuse il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends dame-Tsuna ?! Remercie le professeur Boreen pour bien vouloir t'accorder un minimum de son temps alors qu'un élève comme toi ne devrait même pas avoir la chance de rencontrer l'élite, j'espère pour toi que tu profiteras de la faveur que te donne le professeur Boreen !» cria Nezu alors que Tsuna frappait encore plus fort son front sous le regard amuser de Reborn.

« J'attends. » fit l'adulte, et Tsuna soupira avant de se relever lentement et de regarder son tuteur.

« Très bien nezu-sensei, je vous remercie professeur Boreen de prendre soin de moi, même si je doute que vous puissiez m'apprendre quoi que ce soit. » fit Tsuna nonchalamment, après tout, son éducation était finit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit élève stupide ? Excuse-toi tout de suite envers Boreen-sama, élève ingrat qui n'a même pas de respect pour ses ainées !» cria Nezu en brandissant ses poings en l'air.

« Laissez, je m'en charge, j'ai l'habitude des petit insolant dans son genre. » intervint Reborn avec son masque parfait, « D'ailleurs vous devriez vous asseoir, le bus va bientôt démarrer. » dit-il. Nezu voulu répliquer quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à dire et alla s'asseoir remarquant à peine les étudient qui écoutait toute la conversation en silence. Tsuna jeta vite fait un coup d'œil à ses camarade qui détournèrent le regard en croissant celui du brun pour faire comme si de rien était. Entre temps, il put remarquer que Gokudera se débattait dans les bras puissant de Yamamoto avec des bombes dans les mains en foudroyant du regard le professeur qui avait insulté son précieux boss. Il vu aussi que Lambo était toujours en train de dormir sur les genoux de Ryōhei lorsque Gokudera l'avait balancé au gardien du soleil pour le déloger de la place à côté de Tsuna sans même le réveiller, Hibari avait posé Hibird sur le siège d'à côté pour empêcher que quelqu'un ne s'assoit a côté de lui, vous allez dire, qui serait assez fou pour s'asseoir près de lui ? Et bien peut être un certain ananas qui boudait à côté de Chrome parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'asseoir au côté de son alouette préférer. Les filles étaient en train de discuter avec Chrome sur la banquette derrière les deux brumes. Tsuna sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« Ite, … c'était pour quoi ça Reborn ?» demanda Tsuna en frottant ses côtes douloureuse. Le tueur se pencha près de Tsuna après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, surtout pas l'idiot de professeur qui l'admirait.

« Je te l'ai dit hier, j'aurais toujours quelque chose à t'apprendre, Monsieur le petit insolant » fit Reborn avec une voix espiègle.

Tsuna rougit un peu avant de détourner la tête vers la vitre pour regarder le paysage nocturne. Le bus était parti et Tsuna regardais le peu de voiture qui circulait sur la voie presque déserte, après tout, il n'était même pas sept heure du matin. Tsuna sentit la main de son tuteur frôler la sienne et regarda Reborn qui souriait discrètement. Tsuna sentit un petit papier dans sa paume alors que la main de Reborn était revenue à sa place. Le brun ouvrit le petit message et le lit avant de regarder son amant, puis il prit un stylo dans sa poche et écrivit sa réponse. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le redonna à Reborn qui lut le papier à son tour et lui répondit avec Léon-stylo. Cette petite activité dura un bon quart d'heure, avant que Reborn ne change précipitamment de sujet :

« Donc, as-tu comprit quel formule utiliser dans ce genre de problème ? » fit Reborn à voix haute avec un air sérieux, il ne fallut pas trente-six-mille dessin pour que Tsuna comprenne que Nezu était en train de les espionner de son siège. Tsuna poussa soupira inaudible et répondu :

« Oui professeur Boreen, j'ai compris. » fit-il, et Reborn hocha la tête en lui remettant le petit papier plein d'écriture. Les deux continuèrent de parler à voix haute de mathématique et d'histoire alors qu'entre leur main il continuait de parler de tout autre chose qui faisait rougir Tsuna de temps à autre, alors que Reborn souriait tout simplement. Tsuna prit le papier et le lut avant de griffonner à toute vitesse avec le visage plus rouge qu'auparavant. Reborn ricana tout doucement en lisant les derniers mots : ''J'ai envie de t'embrasser'' disait l'écriture de Reborn alors que celle de Tsuna lui avait répondu : '' Ne dit pas ça a l'écrit, c'est embarrassant, de plus on ait en public et il y a Nezu qui nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure, et on a dit que ça restait secret sauf pour la famille''. Reborn écrivit la suite avec amusement : '' Tu n'as pas forcement dit non'' et Tsuna rougit plus fort, mais avant qu'il puisse écrire une réponse, Nezu se leva et parla :

« Bien la classe écouter moi, on arrive à l'aéroport, donc on reste grouper et surtout on ne perd pas d'affaires, car il serait impossible de les retrouver après, de plus si il y a des vols ou autre c'est votre responsabilité. Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre les valises, les officier vont s'en charger. Bien, préparez tous votre passeport, comme sa on ne perdra pas de temps. » Finit Nezu. Et tous les élèves s'excitèrent sur leur siège. Reborn rangea le papier dans sa poche avant de se lever et de renter dans son rôle d'accompagnant :

« Comme la dit Nezu-sensei, on reste grouper, car même si c'est le matin et que l'aéroport n'est pas très plein, on se perd facilement dans ce genre de surface, bien allons y. » fit Reborn avant de sortir suivit par les élèves qui s'empressèrent de sortir à la suite du tueur.

Sauf le groupe de Tsuna qui resta tranquillement assit en attentant que tous les autre soit passé pour se lever avec classe après, sans se faire marcher dessus ni ressembler à un troupeau d'élève surexciter et disgracieux. Tout le groupe d'élèves marchaient vers le guichet alors que le groupe de Tsuna était tranquillement en train de discuter, de s'engueulé plutôt, en formant un groupe protecteur autour du boss sauf pour les filles. De loin Tsuna vit Reborn parler au élèves et en profita pour se rapprocher des guichets pour donner son passeport suivit de son petit groupe. Reborn ne se préoccupait pas de son amant puisqu'il s'avait déjà quoi faire alors qu'il devait tout expliquer au élèves idiot. Le futur boss récupéra les passeports de son groupe pour tout donner en même temps aux deux officiers. Le premier s'occupa de feuilleter les passeports lorsque soudain il s'arrêta et alla parler à son collègue à voix basse en regardant le groupe qui attentait patiemment sans ce disputé. Oui c'est possible, c'est rare mais c'est possible. Puis le deuxième officier parti précipitamment alors que l'autre lui rendit les passeports en s'inclinant. Puis avant que Tsuna n'est pu s'en rendre compte, tout le personnel de l'aéroport rappliquèrent en formant deux ligne parfaite le long d'un tapis rouge sortit de nulle part, et s'inclinaient tous en même temps :

« **Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenus, Vongola Decimo ainsi que tous ses gardiens, nous espérons que vous ferez un bon voyage au sein de notre compagnie et nous vous remercions de nous honorer de votre présence** » fit le comité d'accueil d'un parfait italien alors que Tsuna eu un invisible petit mouvement de surprise, tout avait été si vite qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Le brun soupira en regardant la classe du coin de l'œil et vit clairement que Reborn avait un sourire amuser sur ses lèvres parfaites.

«**Je vous remercie**. » finit par dire le brun en italien avec une voix légèrement plus grave et mature, il ne pouvait pas sortir sa voix de boss ici, pas devant toute sa classe qui avait toute les bouche bée jusque au sol. Les officier se relevèrent mais restèrent à leur place sans bouger. Tsuna se mit à avancer sur le tapis et aussitôt suivit de tous ses gardiens ainsi que des quatre filles. Reborn lui, se délectait des visages des camarades stupides de son amant alors qu'il faisait vérifier les passeports de ceux-ci. Il pouvait entendre toute les pensées du groupe et il devait ce retenir pour ne pas rire ouvertement :

_« Depuis quand dame-Tsuna c'est parler une deuxième langue ? Et depuis quand il a une voix aussi sexy ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'est incliné à son passage ? Non c'était certainement une erreur il est impossible que quiconque s'incline pour dame- Tsuna, c'était peut-être pour Hibari, ou pour notre idole Kyoko.» _Etait la plus part des pensées des filles et de certains garçons. Reborn fronça les sourcils d'un millième de millimètre en lisant les penser de Nezu :

_« Que fait cet élève prétentieux, il devrait laisser la place au personne qui mérite de marcher sur un tapis rouge comme Boreen-sensei, aux lieux de frimer alors qu'il n'est en aucun cas digne de quoi que ce soi»_. Cependant il les fronça plus lorsqu'il vit le visage du capitaine de kendo :

«_ J'ai entendu Vongola Decimo. Pourquoi ? C'est impossible qu'il soit ici alors qu'il y a personne dans l'aéroport à par notre classe. De plus il est censé être en Italie en ce moment pour la cérémonie. C'était peut-être une erreur du personnel et il voulait accueillir quelqu'un d'autre, non c'est impossible : on ne prononce pas le nom du successeur de la plus grande mafia comme ça et surtout pas par erreur, c'est louche tout ça il va falloir que je fasse des recherche. _» Pensa Mochida.. Reborn décida de garder un œil sur Mochida qui en savait un peu trop à son gout sur la mafia, puis il fit sortir les autre élève de leur transe alors que le groupe de Tsuna commençait à marcher le long du tapit rouge.

« Bien la classe, on y va sinon on va rater l'avion. » fit Reborn et les élève se précipitaient pour rejoindre le groupe de Tsuna qui était quelque mètre devant eux. La classe marcha le long de plusieurs couloirs avant qu'une élève rompe le silence :

« Dite, ce n'est pas le terminal VIP par la ? » questionna- elle. Ses camarades regardèrent les panneaux.

« Si c'est vrai, on va voyager en VIP, vous imaginez ? Notre bienfaiteur doit être vraiment riche.» fit un garçon alors que Tsuna continuait de marcher sans prêter d'attention à sa classe. Reborn s'intégra dans la conversation alors que Nezu le collait encore :

« En effet, mais on ne va pas seulement voyager en VIP, mon ami a mis à notre disposition un de ses nombreux avion priver. » fit Reborn. La porte devant laquelle la classe c'était arrêté s'ouvrit pour révéler un avion assez imposant que Tsuna reconnut immédiatement.

« En fait, celui-ci appartiens à son petit-fils, il nous la gentiment prêter pour notre séjour. » fit Reborn alors que les élève était bouche bée devant l'avion, on voyait sans peine qu'il était très luxueux. De son côté Tsuna foudroyait son amant qui lui était simplement amuser par la réaction de celui-ci. Reborn pouvait lire sens peine les penser de Tsuna.

_« Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon autorisation pour prendre mon avion privée. » _pensait Tsuna. Mais Reborn rigola légèrement en ignorent son élève. En fait, c'était plutôt l'avion priver de la dixième génération, lorsque celle-ci voyageait au complet, sinon chaque gardien avait un jet priver pour lui, mais cette avion était spéciale : il avait été conçu par Giannini, Spanner et Irie, qui venait de rejoindre la famille et était déjà brillant malgré leur jeune âge. De plus l'intérieur avait été un mélange des goûts de chacun afin que tous se sente à l'aise dedans. Reborn fit sortir les élèves de leur transe en claquant des mains :

« Bon la classe on y va, tout est déjà près et l'équipage est là. » fit il, et les élève virent en effet le personnel de l'avion attendre patiemment à côté de l'escalier qui permettait de monter dans l'avion. La classe s'approchât sens prêté attention au blason des Vongola qui trônait sur la carrosserie de l'avion, sauf Mochida qui la remarqua mais ne fit rien. L'homme le plus décoré de l'équipage s'inclinât lorsque les élèves furent à son niveau.

« Bienvenu à bord de l'avion priver du Decimo et ses gardien, je me nome Fréderic et je suis le pilote principal, voici mon second Marco et ma copilote Elena. Plus les cinq hôtesses de l'avion a ma droite. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage.» fit l'homme alors que tous les autre s'inclinaient à leur tour. Cette équipe avait été choisie personnellement par Tsuna et c'était la meilleure que l'on puisse trouver sur toute la terre. Tsuna glissa un petit regard de remercîment a ses pilote et se dirigea vers la passerelle mais il fut arrêté par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce serait moi qui devrait monter en premier étant donné que ma mère travail dans la compagnie Vongola, dame-Tsuna ? » fit une fille avec des habits riches. Tsuna réfléchi un instant avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Lorsque le voyage avait été annoncé elle avait dit que ça mère travaillait avec les Vongola, comment Tsuna avait pu oublier ça alors que c'était le sujet dont les élèves parlaient le plus ? La fille dénommer Myuki Matsuno, si Tsuna avait bonne mémoire, n'avait pas arrêté de se venter au près des autre en les faisant admirer ses vêtement couteux, ses bijoux et autre… A ces mots, toute l'équipe Vongola ainsi que les pilotes donnèrent un mauvais regard à la fille alors que Tsuna se décalait sur le côté et fit un geste pour lui indiquer de monter, celle-ci dépassa Tsuna en faisant un bruit de supériorité alors que tous les Vongola pensèrent la même chose :_« C'est le Decimo qui est censé monter en premier. »_

Myuki monta les marches et fut suivit par Tsuna et la classe, celle-ci déboucha dans une pièce ou deux ranger de trois siège en cuir blanc était ranger. Toute la classe s'entassa dans l'entrer sans oser aller plus loin tellement c'était classieux, bientôt, Reborn rejoignit le groupe entourer de l'équipage et les hôtesses s'empressèrent de guider les élève.

« Je vous en prie, prenez place. » fit l'une d'entre elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Aussitôt, les élève se dispersèrent entre les siège, mais Myuki remarqua que certain siège dans le fond était plus confortable et plus grand, elle décida d'y aller avec ses ami. Ses sièges n'étaient pas par trois mais par six et était face à face. Myuki se dirigea vers les sièges avec son sourire prétentieux mais une main ganter se posa sur son épaule.

« Mademoiselle, ces sièges sont réserver, je vous prie de vous installer ailleurs. » fit une hôtesse alors que toute la classe regarda en silence ce qui allait se passer. Myuki regarda la femme avec une légère haine et se retourna entièrement vers elle :

« Je peux bien m'asseoir ou je veux non » fit elle, l'hôtesse secoua la tête alors que Tsuna et Reborn était légèrement amuser alors que ses gardien avait un grand sourire et se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Justement non mademoiselle, lorsque on est dans un avion priver, il y a quelque règle à respecter. » fit poliment l'hôtesse même si elle était répugner par le comportement de la jeune fille qui avait volé l'honneur de son boss, et elle n'allait certainement pas le voler deux fois.

« Et quelle sont ces règle ?» fit Myuki avec son air supérieur. L'hôtesse regarda le pilote qui était plus que d'accord pour remettre cette prétentieuse à sa place et reprit la parole :

« Et bien premièrement, on ne monte pas à bord de l'avion avant son possesseur, deuxièmement on ne s'assoit pas à la place du possesseur ensuite il y en a d'autre mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas nécessaire que je vous les énumère toute n'est-ce pas jeune fille ? » fit l'hôtesse toujours très poli.

Myuki réfléchit un peu avant de sourire et répondre avec une voix efféminé :

« Mais son possesseur n'est pas là. » dit-elle alors que toute la classe écoutait attentivement la conversation avec Nezu-sensei qui était partagé entre être fière et être humilier par le comportement de son élève.

« Cela n'empêche pas de respecter les règle, de plus lorsque le possesseur n'est pas là, c'est le plus haut gradé qui peut prendre sa place. » fit l'hôtesse.

A ses mots Myuki sourira victorieuse.

« Et bien justement, ma mère travail dans la compagnie Vongola, je suis donc la plus haute placer, c'est donc à moi que revienne les honneurs » déclara-elle. Elle voulut ensuite aller s'assoir pensant avoir gagné mais l'hôtesse l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Et bien justement, si votre mère travaille dans notre compagnie, elle doit vous avoir appris que chez nous tout est baser sur une hiérarchie impeccable et que en toute circonstance on doit laisser la place à une personne supérieur à nous » fit l'hôtesse avec patience alors que Gokudera se retenait de rire mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Myuki réfléchit encore un peu et répondit avec impatience :

« Hum oui elle a dû m'en parler vite fait. » répondit-elle et l'hôtesse sourit en se décalent sur le côté pour laisser voir dame Tsuna et son groupe qui rigolait presque ouvertement maintenant.

« Dans ce cas je vais vous demander de vous décaler sur le côté pour laisser passer Tsuna-sama. Tsuna-sama je vous en prie prenez place, nous somme désoler de se contre temps. » fit l'hôtesse en s'inclinant, toute la classe fut surprit et Myuki eu un visage si tordu par la jalousie et la révulsion que c'en était presque comique.

Tsuna passa devant l'hôtesse en la remercia d'un parfais italien :

« **Merci Matilda. **»fit Tsuna et il fut suivit par son groupe, mais avant qu'ils puissent s'assoir, Myuki cria :

« Attend ! Pourquoi tu les laisse passer ? Tu en fais quoi des règle ? Dame-Tsuna n'a pas le droit de s'assoir ici, il est le plus pathétique de tous !» cria la fille et l'hôtesse releva la tête avec maintenant un visage froid si bien que Myuki recula involontairement.

« je respecte les règle à la lettre, sacher que Tsuna- sama est supérieur à vous puisque son père travail également dans la compagnie et qu'il a un titre plus haut placer que votre mère, de plus je vous prierait d'enlever l'insulte que vous venez de proféré envers Tsuna-sama. » finit Matilda alors que Gokudera et Mukuro finir par ne plus se retenir et il éclateraient de rire :

« hahaha, ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer juudaime.» ria l'argenter alors que le rire de Mukuro fit frissonner les élèves :

« Kufufufkfufu, comme le dirait notre alouette préféré, l'herbivore prétentieuse est pathétique. » fit l'ananas ce qui lui gagna un regard sombre de Hibari qui commençait à atteindre sa limite maximum d'herbivorisme. Myuki tenta sa dernière chance alors qu'elle était furieuse :

« Je ne l'es jamais entendu dire ça, c'est certainement un mensonge. » fit elle et ce fut au tour du pilote d'intervenir car il voyait bien que son Hôtesse arrivait à sa limite et qu'elle pourrait sans mal atteindre son arme cacher et tirer sur la petite impérieuse :

« Et bien tous simplement que a l'inverse des certaine personne, Tsuna-sama ne se vente pas des choses que font ses parent pour gagner du public et de l'admiration » fit le pilote puis il se retourna vers les autre élève qui était toujours silencieux,

« Bien tout le monde prenez place, je vous prie nous allons bientôt décoller, sur ce Tsuna-sama profiter de votre vol et si il a quoi que ce soit, nous somme a votre service. » fit Fréderic et aussitôt, tout l'équipage partit vers la porte. Reborn rappela sa présence en claquant dans ses mains :

« Bien la classe, on s'assoit et on boucle sa ceinture » dit-il. Puis il se dirigea vers la place libre à côté de Tsuna qui c'était assis avec Gokudera à sa droite alors que tous les gardiens était disperser entre les deux lignes accompagner par les quatre filles. La classe finit par être assis alors que Myuki ruminait dans son coin et que les deux professeurs qui accompagnaient étaient en train de vérifier si tout allait bien. Tsuna rigola un peu en sentent les ondes négatif qui émanait de sa camarade de classe :

« Elle va m'en vouloir vous croyiez ? » demanda-t-il a ses amis. Mais à la surprise de toute le monde c'est Hibari qui répondit.

« Peu importe, elle doit être mordu à mort pour ne pas respecter les règle, c'est l'omnivore qui doit monter en premier et si elle c'était assise ici je l'aurais mordu à mort doublement. » fit le gardien du nuage et tout le groupe le regarda avec des yeux étonner, Hibari Kyoya : préfet sanguinaire de Namimori venait de faire une phrase avec plus quatre mots et même si celle-ci contenait deux fois sa réplique préférer c'était quand même un miracle. Tsuna rigola légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ouai Hibari a raison, on pourra s'occuper d'elle après l'atterrissage » fit Reborn avant de prendre la main de Tsuna alors que les seul qui pouvait voir ce petit geste était le groupe de Tsuna. Celui-ci voulu leur dire de ne pas être trop méchant mais l'interphone l'en empêcha.

« Cher passager, nous allons décoller, nous vous prions d'attacher votre ceinture et de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on vous donne le feu vert pour l'enlever » fit la voix d'une hôtesse, aussitôt, les élèves se calmèrent et vérifièrent leur ceinture pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore mit alors que certain était anxieux n'étant jamais monté dans un avion avant. Mais l'équipage n'était pas le meilleur pour rien, le décollage s'effectua sans entrave et on ne sentit même pas de secousse. Tsuna vit les élève se détendre vu que tout c'était bien passer alors que certain ce remirent à parler. Mais ils ne purent pas parler très longtemps car l'interphone parla à nouveau :

« Le décollage c'est passer sans incident, vous être maintenant libre d'enlever votre ceinture et de vous déplacer à l'intérieur de l'avion : nous allons maintenant expliquer comment est installer ce plan. Il y a trois étage : celui ou vous vous trouver ou sont les siège le deuxième est le salon détente, jeux, bar, et salle de bain. Vous avez ensuite le troisième étage, mais il ne vous ait pas autorisé en aucun cas, et si nous vous retrouvons là-bas alors les punitions tomberons étant réserver au Decimo et à ses gardien. De plus, il est bien évidant que vous ne pouvez pas aller dans les pièces réserver au personnel. Sur ceux nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage. N'oubliez pas que le personnel est là pour vous, donc demander lui s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Autre chose, si certaines personnes se sentent malade ou mal, veuillez nous prévenir de suite afin que nous puissions faire le nécessaire. » Fit la voix. Tous les étudiants s'empressèrent de se lever pour se diriger vers l'escalier qu'ils avait vu en entrant.

Tsuna soupira alors que tous les élève était partit dans l'escalier, il pouvait entendre sans mal leur émerveillement et leur joie : âpres tout cette avion était vraiment magnifique, surtout le deuxième étage. Tsuna se leva et ses gardiens firent de même alors que les filles étaient déjà en bas de l'escalier à les attendre. Le groupe monta l'escalier en colimaçon pour déboucher la ou les élèves c'était arrêté : la salle était immense, elle faisait presque toute la taille de l'avion et était très lumineuse dut au grand hublot rectangulaire qui longeait toute la salle sur les deux parois. le sol était d'un blanc crème surmonter de siège et de canapé en cuir de plusieurs couleur qui était disperser un peu partout dans des petit groupe, dans une des extrémités il y avait une grande table en verre noir alors qu'elle était entourée de chaise classe. Dans le coin opposer, le sol avait été remplacer par une douce moquette orange alors qu'au-dessus il y a avait un grand canapé en rond violet avec plein de coussin bleu claire et bleu foncé dessus, par terre il y avait aussi des pouf rouge et jaune alors des couverture verte était soigneusement plier dans les étagère qui entourait un énorme écran plasma coller au paroi de l'avion, dans les étagère ont trouvait aussi plein de dvd et de jeux. Il y avait aussi un bar en verre qui s'avançait au milieu de la pièce juste à côté de l'escalier. On trouvait aussi plusieurs étagères contenant des livres, des jeux de société ou bien dix ordinateurs portables aussi de différente couleur. Il y avait plusieurs portes en face de l'escalier qui était une salle de bain, des toilettes, une infirmerie en cas de nécessiter et plusieurs portes qui étaient réservé au personnel. Le tout dans une classe et un style parfait avec un luxe de première qualité.Les élèves furent sortis de leur transe par l'apparition des cinq Hôtesse.

« Je vous en prie prenez place, tout ceci est à votre disposition, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez dans la mesure où vous n'endommager rien bien évidement. » fit une des hôtesses et les élèves eurent les yeux qui brillent. Nezu-sensei lui, n'en revenait pas :« J'avais compris que votre ami était riche mais pas à ce point. » dit-il à Reborn qui était à côté de lui.

« Hum oui, mais ceci est à son petit-fils, c'est un cadeau qu'il lui offert pour noël. » répondis Reborn et Nezu-sensei fut encore plus épater.

« Il faut être millionnaire pour pouvoir offrir ça a son petit-fils. » marmonna Nezu alors que Reborn fit un sourire malin.

« Et ce n'est rien, si vous voyez le manoir a Namimori qu'il lui a offert il y a peu, il est magnifique. » fit Reborn et Nezu le regarda alors que les élève s'était disperser entre les diverses activités.

« Hum, il me semble qu'il y a un petit manoir qui a été construit à coter du temple c'est le seul que je vois. » fit Nezu, puis il eut la révélation et son visage fut choquer, « C'est celui-là, je suis passé devant une fois, il est superbe. » dit-il et Reborn hocha une fois de plus la tête.

« Bien Nezu-sensei, je suppose que nous devrions nous divertir, après tout, le voyage va être long, nous avons une dizaine d'heure devant nous. » fit Reborn puis il se dirigea vers le groupe de Tsuna qui c'était arrêter près de la bibliothèque, là où il y avait cinq fauteuil noir qui était réuni en cercle. Alors que Tsuna était assis avec les quatre filles et les autre était debout autour de lui.

« Vous allez faire quoi les gars ?» demanda Haru alors que Reborn venait d'arriver parmi eux.

« Ça va dépendre du juudaime. » répondit Hayato, Tsuna sourit puis regarda les élèves de la classe qui s'amusait.

« Faite ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez rester vous amuser avec la classe vous pouvez ou bien vous avez vos chambre à l'étage, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous pour l'instant. Vas-y Hibari, je vois bien que tu es en saturation. » Fit Tsuna et aussitôt le gardien du nuage se précipitât vers un couloir discret qui était cacher derrière un rideau, en temps normal l'escalier du troisième étage n'était pas cacher mais avec la classe, les hôtesses avait pris des précautions.

« Les filles vous faite ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez aller en haut puisque vous avez l'accès autoriser, ou bien vous rester là, de toute façon je vous informe si il y a quoi que soit. » fit Tsuna et tout le monde hocha la tête. Tsuna tourna la tête vers son plus jeune gardien qui tenait à peine debout et s'appuyait contre Ryōhei pour se soutenir.

« Lambo tu es fatiguer, vas dormir. » fit le boss, mais Lambo ne répondit pas et tomba endormi debout contre le sportif, les filles rigolaient tendrement alors que Tsuna appelait une hôtesse qui s'empressa de venir servir son boss.

« Tsuna-sama, vous désirer ? »demanda t'elle, Tsuna lui fit un sourire puis désigna son gardien

«Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui s'il te plaît ? Met le dans sa chambre. » Fit Tsuna et l'hôtesse hocha la tête avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras comme si il ne pesait rien, après tout Lambo n'avait que neuf ans. Celle-ci partit et passa discrètement derrière le rideau en vérifiant que les élèves ne la regardaient pas. Tsuna soupira alors que le groupe se calmait. Autour de lui les élève c'était disperser dans de petit groupe selon ce qu'ils voulaient faire : beaucoup occupait la zone de cinéma et était en train de choisir un film avec l'aide d'une hôtesse, les autre c'était disperser entre les livre ou bien les jeux de société ou encore les ordinateur portable et c'étaient assis à la table. Nezu et l'autre accompagnante vérifiait si tout allais bien avant de se détendre près du bar. Kyoko fut la première à briser le silence confortable qui c'était installer alors que tout le monde était en train de regarder la salle.

« Bon, moi je vais aller avec les personne qui regarde le film un peu, je verrais après » fit la blonde et Haru s'empressa d'hocher la tète

« Hahi, moi aussi. » fit l'énergétique sous le consternement de Gokudera.

« Je suis un peu fatiguer, je pense que je vais aller là-haut, en plus je ne supporte pas de rester avec ses singe. » fit Hanna alors que Ryōhei rougissait un peu, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Chrome hocha la tête timidement mais ce fut Mukuro qui répondit.

« Chrome aussi est fatiguer, je pense qu'on va aller se reposer en haut » fit Mukuro. Mais Tsuna lui donna un regard d'avertissement lorsqu' il prononça la suite :

« Et puis j'en profiterais pour embêter mon alouette » dit-il avec son sourire qui aurait fait glacer les civils normaux qui se disputait en ce moment une couverture alors que le film avait commencée.

« Mukuro. » fit Tsuna avec une voix qui ne promettait pas que des choses agréable. « Je ne veux aucun combat, n'y même une bagarre tant qu'on sera a bort, il faudra attendre d'être à terre pour vous défouler les gars. » dit-il et Mukuro soupira de déception sous le rire léger des filles. Ryōhei qui avait effacé ses rougeurs précédant lorsque Hanna l'avait regardé, donna à son tour son opinion, bien que dix fois plus haut dans les octaves :

« Extrême, moi aussi je suis fatiguer, fatiguer à l'extrême !» cria-t-il alors que tout le monde se bouchait les oreilles partager entre rire du mensonge visible et plutôt audible, après tout lorsque on est fatiguer on ne crie pas comme ça. Hanna fit un petit sourire de la bêtise du boxeur.

« Je pense qu'une bonne heure de sommeil est la bienvenu. » fit Yamamoto en souriant alors que Gokudera cria sur son homologue de la pluie.

« Baka ne décide pas tout seuls, c'est au juudaime de décider !» cria-t-il et Tsuna posa la main sur l'épaule de Gokudera pour le calmer :

« Gokudera c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous en moment, vous prouver aller vous reposer. » fit le boss et aussitôt une queux et des oreilles invisible apparurent :

« D'accord, juudaime, à vos ordre.» fit Gokudera avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Reborn regardait toute la scène avec habitude : c'était tous les jours comme ça. Le tueur regarda son amant qui souriait a tout son groupe mais il sentait aussi deux regard intense dans son dos et vers le groupe mais ceux-ci ne s'emblais pas s'en apercevoir ou bien ne leur prêtait pas t'attention, il pouvait jurer que c'était ceux de Mochida et de Nezu.

« Bon, et bien a tout à l'heure, je vais aller dans mon bureau si il y a quoi que ce soit vous savez ou me trouver. Je vous appellerais peut être dans la journée car grand père a prévu une vidéo conférence, mais il ne m'a pas donné d'heure. » Fit Tsuna et tout le monde hocha la tête plus grave que d'habitude, Reborn entra dans la conversation à ce moment-là :

« De mon coter je dois rester avec les élève en tant qu'accompagnateur mais dès que j'aurais un instant, je pourrais monter, mais ça va être juste car je dois les surveiller pour pas qu'ils ne fassent de bêtise, ou bien qu'ils cherchent à fouiller des endroits inapproprié. » fit le tueur avec tous les sous-entendu que tout le monde comprit et donna des regards sombre et d'incompréhension. Reborn ce reprit alors que tout le monde était silencieux.

« Je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure, et pour faciliter les échange et en cas de besoin ou d'urgences, n'oublier pas de prendre vos oreillette synchroniser. » fit Reborn et tout le monde hocha la tête avant d'atteindre leur poche ou bien leur sac et de mettre leur oreillette. C'était une des dernières inventions de Spanner, très efficace qui était également relié à ceux de l'équipage et a l'interphone du bureau de Tsuna, tout le monde en avait une, même Hanna. Une fois branché correctement, le groupe régla les dernier détails avant de finalement ce disperser à leur activité. Mukuro et chrome firent une illusion pour que tout le monde puissent passer sans attirer l'attention derrière la tenture alors que Kyoko et Haru allait rejoindre les élève. Une fois derrière le rideau l'illusion se rompit et Tsuna et les personnes de son groupe restant se retrouvèrent devant un escalier qui montait en colimaçon. Lorsque ils arrivèrent à l'étage ils tombèrent dans un couloir avec dix porte avec des dorures et un signe semblables au bague Vongola vers le milieu selon les attributs de chacun, tous les gardiens avait une chambre sauf Mukuro et chrome qui en partageait une, trois porte ne portait aucun signe : elle était pour les filles. Tout le monde se dispersa dans sa propre chambre mais Hanna préféra celle avec le signe du soleil plutôt que sa chambre personnelle.

Tsuna rentra dans la sienne avec un soupire en s'adossent contre la porte. Il leva les yeux dans le décor familier, la pièce était relativement grande et claire avec une partie vraiment chambre à coucher avec le lit a drap orange et or, l'armoire contenant plusieurs habit donc beaucoup de costume cher et l'écran télé sur le mur. D'un autre côté, il y avait un grand bureau en verre avec des papiers qui ne demandait qu'à être lus dessus, accompagner d'une chaise de bureau confortable en cuire orange, devant le bureau il y avait également des fauteuils orange confortable. Puis contre le mur a côté du bureau, il y avait une belle bibliothèque avec des livre de valeur, il y avait aussi un meuble comportant toute les dernières technologies dont il avait besoin tel que le téléphone ou bien l'ordinateur et d'autre chose informatique, il y avait aussi un autre meuble sur lequel était poser une bonne dizaine de cadre avec des photo d'un peu tout le monde. Le sol et les murs étaient d'un blanc harmonieux alors que sur les murs il y avait quelque dorure qui rappelait le dorer léger du lit. Puis sur un mur vierge de meuble il y avait une grande photo représentant tout sa famiglia au complet, avec tous les acrobaleno sous leur forme adulte, il y avait bien sur les filles, plus Bianchi et les enfants et aussi quelque personne proche comme le groupe de Mukuro ou bien Kusabe ou encore Dino, bref tout le monde. Et dieu sait que cette photo avait été dur à prendre, mais ils avaient réussi et personne ne détournait les yeux de l'objectif ou se battait ou encore manquait, c'était un miracle, on avait réussi à faire tenir Mukuro et Hibari immobile sans se battre ou encore à faire tenir Lambo bien sagement.

Tsuna repoussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir à son bureau avant d'atteindre le seul cadre qui traînait sur le bureau représentant Reborn et Tsuna se faisant un câlin avec des sourire tendre, le future boss caressa distraitement le verre froid avec un petit moment de nostalgie. C'était nana qui avait pris cette photo alors que les deux amants étaient en train de regarder un film. Le brun reposa le cadre et prit une enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir avec un ouvre-lettre gravé à l'or et de lire son contenue et fit sa paperasse en attentant patiemment que les heures passe alors que l'avion filait en direction de l'Italie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, voilà le chapitre 4...

Désoler pour cette longue attente mais ce que j'écrivais ne me plaisait pas et j'arrêtais pas de tout effacer pour recommencer enfin bref il y a encore quelque truc que j'aurait voulu modifier mais je n'y arrivait pas donc j'ai finit par me dire c'est bon j'arrete la et tant pis.

Comme au dernier chapitre les dialogue en **italien** sont en **gras** et les _penser_ en _italique. _

Désoler pour les faute.

Reborn ne m'appartient pas ni aucun des personnage.

Merci a Elrika de m'avoir corriger mon chapitre.

Merci aussi pour tout ceux qui ont mit dans les favorit ou dans les alerte et pour les conseille, je vais essayer de les suivre. Bye

. . .

Chapitre 4 :

Mochida étudiait tous les détails de l'avion, il avait essayé de demander aux hôtesses des infos sur le possesseur de l'avion, mais aucune ne lui avait donné d'information intéressante sur le sujet, tout ce que Mochida savait c'était que le personnel était très fidèle à cette personne et le respectait beaucoup, il s'avait aussi que cette personne était très généreuse et avait un grand cœur. C'était ce que lui répondait tout le personnel mais dès qu'il orientait la conversation vers le nom ou bien des infos plus personnel, les hôtesses lui répondait qu'elles étaient tenu au secret professionnel bref Mochida était agacer alors qu'il regardait ses camarade s'amuser avec les différentes occupations, lorsque il vit que l'un d'entre eux avait fini d'utiliser l'ordinateur portable et était sur le point de le remettre a sa place. Mochida fit un sourire victorieux et se dirigea vers son camarade.

« Attend, ne le range pas, je vais l'utiliser. »Dit-il, et l'étudiant hocha la tête avant de partir vers le bar en laissant l'ordinateur sur la table en verre noir.

Mochida ouvrit l'ordinateur et vu qu'il y avait deux session déférente, une priver et une pour les inviter. Le garçon aux cheveux noir essaya de rentré dans la première mais il y avait un code, ce qui le bloqua. Il entra alors dans l'autre qui était libre d'accès, mais il ne trouva aucune information, au point où il laissa son mécontentement l'emporter :

« Putain de sécurité de mes deux, je déteste le type qui a programmé cette ordi. » jura-t-il à voix basse. « Je ne trouverais rien ici. » finit-il avant de se lever. Il regarda autour de lui, puis sourit en voyant Kyoko emmailloté dans une couverture verte avec son amie, devant un film. Le garçon s'approcha de la zone cinéma et s'asseye à côté de Kyoko, celle-ci fut surprise de cette intrusion soudaine et regarda son camarade de classe.

« Mochida tu viens regardez le film avec nous ?» demanda-t-elle, Mochida hocha la tête avec son faux sourire.

« Non pas vraiment, je voulais juste profiter un peu de ta présence pour une fois que tu ne sois pas accompagner de dame-Tsuna et tous les autre, sérieux qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à te coller comme des garde du corps ?» fit Mochida. Kyoko fronça légèrement ses sourcil alors que Mochida continuait son monologue.

« Et puis sérieux, si il fallait te protéger, je ne vois pas ce que pourrait faire cette bande de gugusse, alors que des personne comme moi serait tout à fait capable de le faire. » fit le garçon avec un air supérieur alors que Haru rigolait légèrement dans sa main en entendent les parole de Mochida.

« _Si seulement il savait, mon dieux, qui d'autre que Tsuna et ses gardiens serait plus qualifier pour protéger quelqu'un ? Même Chrome qui est fragile et timide serait plus forte que toi._» pensa Haru, alors que Kyoko lui donnait un regard, pensant à la même chose qu'elle. Les deux filles furent sortie de leur penser par la voix désagréable de Mochida.

« Enfin bon, c'est pas grave. Au faite ou est dame-Tsuna, je ne le vois nul part ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant la salle. Kyoko voulut répondre gentiment qu'elle ne savait pas, mais Mochida ne lui en laissa pas le temps et en remit une couche.

« Ba, j'imagine qu'il doit ce caché de peur de se montrer, ou peut-être qu'il n'ose pas profiter de tout le luxe de l'avion tellement il n'est pas habituer à ça, après tout c'est dame-Tsuna, si ça ce trouve sa doit être la première fois qu'il quitte sa mère, il doit être tellement apeurer qu'il doit pleurer dans un coin » ricana Mochida ne voyant pas que Kyoko ne possédait plus son visage d'ange alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver et qu'Haru avait maintenant un regard plus sombre qu'auparavant. Un silence c'était installer dans toute la salle et tout le monde regardait l'échange entre leur idole et le capitaine de kendo. Les deux professeurs avaient stoppé leur conversation alors que Nezu était de l'avis de Mochida. Reborn lui était appuyé contre la bibliothèque alors qu'une aura légèrement sombre émanant de lui commençait à se propager dans la salle. Les hôtesses et les deux filles mafieuses la sentir tout de suite même si elle était encore très faible, mais avec l'expérience qu'elle avait c'était facile. Kyoko voulut intervenir avant que Reborn ne craque alors qu'elle-même commençait à avoir une aura mecontente, mais Mochida l'ignora :

« Mochida-Kun…tu ne devrais pas…»Tenta-t-elle.

« Et puis de toute façon qui se soucierait de lui, un perdant comme lui, il est tellement minable, le voyage aurait été mieux sans lui, il va nous retarder tout le temps et nous ridiculiser devant nos hôtes de marque. » fit Mochida alors que Kyoko n'avait plus rien de la gentille fille innocente. Certain élève reculèrent inconsciemment de l'aura sombre qui se dégageait dorénavant d'elle.

« Quel minable, je me demande même comment il a réussi à passer au lycée… » Continua Mochida. Les autre élèves regardaient leur idole se lever et tendre le bras avant qu'un claquement sonore résonne dans tout l'avion. Un silence passa alors que Reborn levait un sourcil de son ferodas, surpris de voir Kyoko frapper quelqu'un. En effet sur la joue droite de Mochida trônait une emprunte de main bien visible. Celui-ci regarda la jeune fille alors que celle-ci sera les points avant de crier :

« Le seul minable que je vois ici c'est toi, toujours à frimer pour prouver quelque chose de stupide comme la force de tes muscle ou bien ton sport. Rien ne sert de frimer, surtout pas pour quelque chose comme de la violence. C'est pour ça que je déteste les personne comme toi, au moins Tsuna-Kun, lui ne frime pas, ni même se vante alors que de la force et du pouvoir il en a bien plus que toi. De plus la force ça ne se mesure pas qu'au muscle, baka, il y a le cœur aussi, mais une personne comme toi ne pourrait jamais comprendre ça ! » Cria Kyoko alors que tout le monde était surprit de voir une personne calme comme Kyoko s'énerver et dire des insulte. Mochida lui était toujours en transe de la claque qu'il c'était reçu. Après tout, Kyoko avait pris des cours de claquage avec Haru et il faut dire qu'elle était assez douée, même si elle n'utilisait pas souvent ces méthodes. Kyoko prit une inspiration avant de reparler :

« De plus je trouve ça stupide et immature de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne t'as rien demandé, Tsuna-Kun ne t'as rien fait alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec lui ?» cria Kyoko sur un Mochida qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Et ne pence même pas à me reparler ni même t'adresser à moi tant que tu n'agiras pas comme une personne mature qui c'est parler sans insulter quelqu'un et sans se vanter. » Conclut Kyoko avant de partir sans un mot de plus vers le rideau qui cachait le troisième étage. La classe resta un moment sans rien dire avec juste le bruit du film en fond, puis Haru s'empressa de rattraper son amie qui était déjà passé derrière le rideau. Tout le monde se mit alors à chuchoter entre eux alors que Reborn affichait un sourire à la fois satisfait et étonner, qui aurait cru que la douce Kyoko pouvait être si énergétique. Mochida lui se contenta de murmurer dans sa barbe et se concentra sur le film alors que sa joue lui picotait légèrement. Certain élève se moquèrent de lui alors que d'autre retournaient à leur occupation et bien vite l'incident fut oublier. Mochida resta une bonne vingtaine de minute à ruminer en attendant que tout se calme et que les autre l'oublie pour continuer son activité précédente. Il regarda toute la salle pour tomber sur le rideau qui s'ouvrit pour révéler une hôtesse avec un plateau de boisson. Mochida réfléchit quelque minute avant de déduire qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'escalier pour le troisième étage. Il se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le rideau ayant bien vérifié que personne ne le regardait. Mais il avait été tellement concentré à ruminer qu'il ne c'était même pas aperçu que le professeur Boreen l'avait emprunté il y a déjà quelque minute.

De son coter Tsuna travaillait toujours sur ses papier alors qu'une légère musique s'échappait de la chaine qui se trouvait derrière lui, lorsque il entendit une porte du couloir claquer violement.

«_ Une des filles doit avoir été dans sa chambre_. » pensa-il en relevant la tête et en profita pour s'étirer légèrement. Tsuna soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il entendait quelque murmure lorsque il passait devant certaine porte, sauf bien sur celle d'Hibari ou un grand silence l'accueilli. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendît la voix d'Hanna provenir de la porte de Ryōhei avant de sourire légèrement. Lorsqu'il se détourna vers l'escalier il fut soudainement plaquer contre le mur. Tsuna essaya de se débattre mais lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres douce venir contre les sienne il se laissa faire ayant reconnu la seule personne qui voudrait lui faire ça. Le baiser se rompit et une voix masculine parla.

« Alors dame-Tsuna, on essaye d'échapper à la paperasse ?» fit la voix et Tsuna leva les yeux vers son agresseur avec une petite mine amuser.

« T'as tout faux Reborn, je suis en train de les faire, j'allais juste me chercher un truc à boire. » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn desserrait un peu sa prise pour ne pas blesser son amant.

« Je vois. » fit simplement le tueur alors que Tsuna regardait son tuteur.

« Et toi que fait-tu là ? Je croyais que tu étais sensé surveiller les élève. » Fit Tsuna. Reborn soupira en prenant un air ennuyé.

« Ouai, mais ils m'ennuient, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient stupide à ce point. » fit le tueur en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

« En plus, j'avais envie de t'embrasser, tu te souviens que tu n'as pas dit non tout à l'heure. » fit il et Tsuna n'eut à peine le temps de rougir lorsque il reconnut le papier sur lequel ils avaient parlé dans le bus, qu'il fut violement plaquer contre le mur une nouvelle fois et les lèvres habile de Reborn se mirent à torturer les sienne sans pitié. Le brun se laissa faire tout en ouvrant ses lèvres pour que Reborn puisse explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et y pénétra sa langue pour danser avec celle de son amant alors que ses bras s'entouraient autour des épaules de Tsuna tout en tirant des petits gémissements de la part de celui-ci. De son côté, Tsuna en avait assez de laisser ses main sur le dos de son tuteur, alors il décida dans faire monter une dans les cheveux noir de celui-ci alors que l'autre se trouvait très attirer par les épaules qu'il dénudait de la chemise au passage de ses doigt. Le baiser s'intensifia d'avantage alors que les gémissements devenaient plus audibles. Le couple se sépara quelque seconde pour respirer mais se refusionnèrent tout de suite. Tsuna ne prit pas compte de son hyper intuition qui lui disait de se séparer à tout prix des lèvres de son amant, mais il faut dire aussi qu'il n'en avait pas envie du tout, après tout, Reborn était très bon pour embrasser. Le couple continua alors jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.

« D…da…dame-Tsuna.» s'écria une voix surprise et hésitante. Le couple se sépara surprit par cette voix inconnu ne sachant pas qui ça pouvait être. Car les gardiens ne serait jamais surprit de voir Reborn embraser leur boss, de plus personne n'avait accès à cet étage hormis le personnel, et Tsuna était sûr que son équipage ne l'appellerait jamais dame‑Tsuna. Reborn s'écarta légèrement de Tsuna à regret alors que celui-ci essuyait ses lèvre du reste de salive, alors que la voix reparlait a nouveaux :

« Dame ‑Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit la voix. Le couple finit par se retourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix pour n'y voir nul autre que Mochida qui avait une expression choquer sur le visage. Un blanc passa dans le couloir alors que tout le monde était dans leur propre pensé et dans leur surprise. Mochida qui avait déjà été choqué de voir Dame-Tsuna embrasser quelqu'un passionnément le fut encore plus lorsque cette personne se retourna et qu'il s'aperçut que c'était le très estimer professeur Boreen.

« Heu...qu'es ce que je peux faire pour toi Mochida ?» fit Tsuna pour briser le silence alors que Reborn remettait correctement les premiers boutons de sa chemise que Tsuna avait défait. Mochida sorti de sa transe et pointa le brun du doigt :

« ahhh qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu embrassais le professeur Boreen ?» cria-il alors que Tsuna remarquait la trace légère sur la joue de l'autre.

« Heu…Mochida, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? »Demanda le brun s'en prêter attention au monologue qu'était en train de se faire le capitaine de kendo. Reborn lui répondit puisque Mochida était en train de délirer tout seul en marmonnant des choses qui ressemblait à « Comment une telle abomination peut-elle approcher la perfection de sensei alors que moi je en peux même pas lui parler ?» ou bien du genre « La vie est trop injuste, c'est à moi d'être à cette a place. » et d'autre phrase que Reborn ne comprit même pas malgré ses oreille fines :

« Il s'est fait frapper par Kyoko. » répondit le tueur et Tsuna le regarda étonner.

« Hein, par Kyoko ? » fit le brun alors que Mochida agitait ses bras dans tous les sens en pleurant, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Ouai, moi aussi ça m'as étonné, mais il la bien mériter, de toute façon si elle ne l'aurait pas fait ça aurait été moi, mais en plus terrible bien sûr. » fit le tueur avec un sourire sadique. Tsuna assimila la réponse avant de regarder son camarade.

« Ano, Mochida, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que cet étage était interdit d'accès. » Fit Tsuna. Mochida se calma et reprit son sourire hypocrite.

« Je peux te retourner la même question Dame‑Tsuna. » dit-il alors que Reborn s'était adosser au mur et écoutait simplement la conversation.

« Eh bien, tu vois je voulais un coin tranquille pour…ben…enfin,…tu vois …ce qu'on faisait avant.» commença Tsuna alors que son amant écoutait l'excuse qu'il sortait. « Et puis je ne peux pas faire ça devant toute la classe, en plus Boreen sensei est un ami du propriétaire alors il a l'autorisation de venir ici. » fit Tsuna en rougissant.

Mochida regarda le brun alors que celui-ci continuait de parler.

« Si tu peux garder ça pour toi s'il te plait, j'aimerais éviter que tout le monde sache que je sors avec mon tuteur. » fit Tsuna un peu gêner.

« Tu sors avec lui ?! Mais c'est un homme.» fit Mochida alors que Tsuna donna un regarda son amant avant de poursuivre.

« En effet.» fit le brun en souriant, alors que Mochida était toujours étonner.

« Attend ça veut dire que tu es… » Fit il en pointant Tsuna du doigt.

« …hum gay, oui. » fit Tsuna avec un petit sourire timide.

« Mais il a au moins le double de ton âge, c'est impossible » fit le capitane. Tsuna regarda son amant avant de sourire.

« Je sais, mais ça n'a aucune importance » fit le brun, et Mochida resta un moment sans parler tellement il n'en revenait pas. Tsuna réfléchit un peu avant de pencher la tête sur le côté avec une mine innocente.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, n'es-tu pas gay toi-même ? » questionna-t-il. Mochida eu un visage légèrement surprit et inquiet.

« Quoi ?» répondit le capitaine alors que Reborn était étonné des paroles de son élève

« Je ne sais pas si c'était ton petit ami, mais un jour près d'un café du port je t'ai vu embrasser un homme, d'ailleurs c'était un peu plus qu'embrasser à mon avis. » fit Tsuna. Mochida eu un visage choquer :

« Non, ce n'était pas mon petit ami » dit-il puis il réalisa quelque chose et cria, « haaa, mais ce n'est pas la question, comment tu sais ca d'abord !» cria le garçon

« Et bien je me promenais sur le port ce jour-là et je t'ai vu, j'y suis pour rien-moi si vous faisiez sa dehors. » fit Tsuna alors que Mochida rougissais légèrement en mettant la main sur son visage en espèrent cacher ses rougeur tout en réfléchissant a un moyen de changer de sujet et aussi pour se venger, après tout il avait une réputation de tyran à maintenir.

« Ah, ça y est, j'ai compris. En fait tu le fait passer pour ton petit ami pour pas dire que c'est un de tes cillent. Je me disais bien aussi que c'était impossible que Dame-Tsuna sorte avec quelqu'un, et surtout pas avec un beau gosse comme le professeur Boreen. » fit Mochida alors que Tsuna lui donna un air d'incompréhension.

« Mochida, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda le brun alors que Reborn regardait froidement le capitaine, ayant déjà compris l'allusion à laquelle pensait Mochida.

« Maa, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant, je t'ai démasqué. » continua Mochida avec son sourire sale. «Mhaa, je suppose que c'est digne de toi d'accepter n'importe qui, après tout tu es Dame-Tsuna, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Je me disais bien qu'une personne comme toi ne pourrait jamais être avec quelqu'un comme Boreen sensei, c'est juste un client passager» Fit Mochida avec un sourire en se répétant, alors que Tsuna pensait que Mochida avait compris un truc de travers.

« Quoi ? » fit le brun alors que Reborn regardait le camarade de son amant d'un regard de plus en plus sombre bien que Tsuna ne semblais pas s'en apercevoir.

« Maa c'est logique, mais je trouve que Boreen-sensei aurait tout de même pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux plutôt que d'aller prendre la première personne trouvé, après tout il mérite l'élite. » continua Mochida en prenant plaisir à se défouler sur Tsuna. Celui-ci avait maintenant un visage sombre et une aura légèrement menaçante ayant enfin comprit.

« Mochida…est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un prostituer ? »demanda le brun alors que Reborn avait envie de tirer sur cet élève stupide.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais être d'autre ? Tu es Dame-Tsuna après tout. Et encore, je trouve que prostituer c'est un peu trop bien pour toi. » fit fièrement le capitaine de kendo. Tsuna prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

« Okay, la s'en est trop, je veux bien me laisser traiter de stupide, d'inutile, abrutit, ou bien même de tous les noms que tu veux sans rien dire, mais de prostituer c'est un peu fort.» commença Tsuna avec une voix énervé alors que Mochida avait enfin remarqué l'aura noir qui trônait dans la pièce.

« De plus, ce n'est pas parce que je suis dame Tsuna, que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimée en retour.» fit Tsuna alors que Mochida prit une expression apeurer pendant que Reborn écoutait attentivement. Tsuna finit par soupirer avant de définitivement se calmer.

« Haaa peut-importe, tu n'as pas répondus à ma question, que fait tu ici ?» soupira Tsuna en reprenant son sourire timide.

Mochida prit quelque seconde à se remettre du choc que lui avait infligé Tsuna, avant de répondre en inventant une excuse, bien trop contant de changer de sujet.

« Eh bien, tu vois moi aussi je connais le possesseur, c'est même un ami proche et il n'a pas arrêté de se vanter de la beauté de son avion alors je voulais voir cette merveille aussi, donc il m'a donné l'accord pour le visiter, donc je visite comme tu peux le voir. » expliqua Mochida en se vantant de l'honneur qu'il s'était attribuer lui-même.

Tsuna mit un moment à réagir, se demandant si il devait au moins faire semblent d'y croire, mais c'était tellement comique qu'il finit par éclater de rire au point où il passa inconsciemment en italien.

**« Ha ha ha, et dire que Reborn trouve que je mens mal, ha ha ha** » rigola le brun gentiment, alors que, Reborn, alias Boreen sensei, eu l'esquisse d'un sourire qui colora ses lèvre parfaite. Tsuna continua de rire alors que Mochida ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Lorsque Tsuna se fut calmé il regarda son camarade.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur toi pour garder ce qui c'est passer ici secret, à moins bien sûr que tu veuille que tout le monde sache que tu es gay, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'impatience que tous les gars de la classe le sache, et surtout que toute les fille qui ont été tes petite amie apprenne que tu préfèrent coucher avec un homme plus tôt qu'avec elle.» fit Tsuna avec juste assez de menace pour que Mochida tremble mais pas assez pour qu'il tombe dans les vapes. Le capitaine de kendo se précipita pour hocher frénétiquement la tête alors que Reborn était très fier des talents de persuasion de son élève.

« Par ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, lorsque je t'ai vu avec cet homme c'était pendant que tu sortais avec Manami de la classe B, je me demande si elle est au courant que tu la trompais et avec un homme qui plus est. » rajouta Tsuna alors que Reborn se délectait du visage du capitaine.

« Je me tairais, promit jurer. » s'écria Mochida en sueur.

Tsuna fit un sourire pour conclure l'accord. « Je me tairais aussi de mon côté, mais si un de nos camarade apprend que je sors avec mon prof, je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. » déclara hocha la tête, ne se demandant même pas comment Dame-Tsuna pouvait être aussi menaçant.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien prendre un peu soin de mon petit ami si tu permets, déjà que tu nous a retardé considérablement.» dit un Tsuna à l'air innocent.

Mochida rougit un peu avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et de le descendre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que Tsuna s'assurait que Mochida était bien hors de vu avant que son sourire ne soit remplacé par une expression sérieuse :

« Il faudra surveiller Mochida, c'est suspect. » fit le brun alors que Reborn daignait enfin se défaire du mur, il enlaça son amant par dernière.

« Ouai, je sais j'ai déjà remarqué ça tout à l'heure. » fit le tueur en respirant l'odeur familière de son élève. Tsuna se détendit légèrement et réfléchissa avant de tourner sa tête vers son amant.

« Tu penses que je ferrait un bon prostitué ? »demanda-t-il .Reborn eu une expression surprise.

« Ça va pas la tête !» répondis le tueur en serrant plus étroitement son amant.

« Quoi ? Je demande juste. » fit Tsuna et Reborn posa un léger bisou dans le cou de Tsuna.

« Oublie ce qu'il a bien pu te dire, ce n'est qu'un idiot, ne le laisse pas te perturber et semer le doute dans ton esprit. » fit Reborn avec plein d'affection dans la voix. Tsuna se tourna dans les bras de son amant et posa la tête contre son torse en soupirant pour se détendre. Reborn alla chatouiller l'oreille de son élève en murmurant des mots rassurant.

« Je t'aime mon Tsuna. » dit doucement le tueur, Tsuna fit un petit sourire dans la veste de Reborn.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Reborn. » répondit le brun avant que Reborn ne lève son menton vers le haut pour croisé le regard de son amoureux.

« Et maintenant, que dirait tu de prendre soin de ton petit ami comme tu la si bien dit toi-même ? » fit Reborn avec un sourire en coin.

Tsuna fit un sourire franc avant de joindre ses lèvres à celle de Reborn. Le baiser se brisa après plusieurs minutes.

« N'empêche que je trouve que ça fait du bien de s'énerver de temps en temps. » fit Tsuna avec un petit sourire tout en caressant le visage de Reborn. Celui-ci eu un sourire avant de répondre.

« C'est sûr, même si je trouve que tu aurais pu être un peu plus méchant. » fit le tueur, Tsuna secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Nan, je te laisse cette partie-là, après tout je sais à quel point tu aimes faire ressortir ton côté sadique, surtout sur une cible facile comme lui. » fit Tsuna avec un sourire innocent

« Je ne vais pas me gêner. » répondit le tueur avant d'embrasser son élève. Tsuna rompit le baiser pour regarder son amant avec suspections.

« Tu le laisse quand même en vie hein ? » dit suspicieusement Tsuna. Reborn souria de plus belle.

« Qui sais, peut-être pas. » dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Tsuna. Le brun en profita pour emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Reborn alors que leur langue dansait ensemble. Reborn finit par soulever son amant pour le porter sur ses hanches alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre de celui-ci. Le tueur se débrouilla pour l'ouvrir sans pour autant cesser son activité alors que Tsuna gémissait quand la langue de Reborn toucha un point sensible. Le tueur ferma la porte après être rentré, toujours en portant Tsuna qui avait croisé ses jambes derrière son dos.

Plusieurs heures était passé depuis que Mochida avait surpris Tsuna et Reborn en train de s'embrasser, celui-ci était retourné avec les autre en renoncent à rechercher ce qu'il voulait dans l'avion en se mêlent aux activités que proposait les hôtesses. Personne ne remarqua l'absence de Tsuna qui était resté dans sa chambre, ni celle de tous les gardiens et des filles. Reborn lui était redescendu au bout d'une petite heure et avait parlé avec les professeurs tout en gardant un œil sur Mochida. Il était maintenant près de midi et tout le monde commençait à avoir faim.

« Cher passager, vu que midi arrive, le personnel de l'avion va mettre la table dans l'espace détente, donc si certain de vous ont été dans d'autre pièce, nous les prions de revenir au deuxième étage pour qu'on puisse servir le repas, merci de votre compréhensions. » fit la voix du pilote à travers l'interphone.

Aussitôt, les élève encore présent dans la salle principale virent les cinq hôtesses sortir d'une des porte du personnel avec des chariots de service portant des couvert et des assiettes pour certaine et pour les autre des verres. Les élèves les regardèrent sans rien dire alors qu'elles mettaient le couvert impeccablement, jusque au millimètre près.

« Je vous en prie, prenez place en attendent que l'on apporte le repas, vous pouvez vous placer ou bon vous semble sauf lorsque les assiettes sont surmonter d'une serviette en forme de fleur.» fit une hôtesse alors que les autre était reparti.

Les élève s'approchèrent de la table en verre noir ou avait été dressé la table. Les élèves était tellement omni buller par tout l'argenterie qui brillait de mille feux, qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas que Tsuna et tout son groupe, excepter Hibari, les avait rejoint discrètement. Nezu sensei chercha du regard les places réservé alors que tous les élèves faisaient de même.

« Alors, les place surmonté de fleur,… ah ça doit être ça. » fit le professeur. Tout le monde fut bouche bée lorsque ils virent de quoi Nezu sensei parlait. En effet, à l'extrémité de la table, dix couverts dont celui du bout était surmonté de serviette pliée en forme de rose avec un savoir-faire exceptionnel.

« C'est trop beau. » s'émerveilla une fille, les yeux brillant.

Un autre élève se dirigea vers une place étonné. « Des fourchette ? » fit il en saisissant l'objet en argent. Puis il fut surprit lorsque une voix féminine lui répondit :

« En effet. » fit une hôtesse, « Boreen sensei nous a demandé de mettre un couvert comme celui-ci. » fit la femme et tout le monde se tourna vers Reborn qui était à coter de Tsuna.

« J'ai pensé faire ça, comme ça vous serez un peu entrainer pour ceux qui n'ont jamais utilisé de couvert, de plus il ne faudrait pas vous ridiculiser lorsque vous mangerez en compagnie du neuvième du nom. » fit sensei hocha la tête alors que les élèves suivaient la conversation.

« Très bonne idée, Boreen sensei.» fit l'homme.L'hôtesse s'empressa de continuer.

« Bien, assaillez-vous. » dit-elle, mais les élève ne bougèrent pas n'osant pas s'assoir, au bout de quelque seconde Tsuna soupira et commença à se diriger vers le bout de la table, il fut automatiquement suivit de son groupe et de Reborn. Voyant cela Nezu s'empressa de crier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dame-Tsuna ? Tu n'as donc rien écouté ! Ces places sont réservées. » S'é Tsuna ne se retourna pas et c'est Gokudera qui répondit.

« Le juudaime est parfaitement au courant, puisque ses places lui sont réservé à lui et à ses gardien. » fit le bombardier laissant les autres sans voix.

« Gokudera-sama a parfaitement raison, ses place sont réserver à Tsuna-sama. » fit une des hôtesses alors qu'elle tirait la chaise du bout.

Tsuna s'assit avec grâce en remerciant la femme en italien.

**« Merci »** fit il alors que tout le monde s'asseyaient, y compris les élève et les professeurs qui était sorti de leur surprise. A la droite de Tsuna il y avait bien-sûr Reborn, avec dans l'ordre, Kyoko, Haru, chrome, Mukuro et Nezu sensei. Alors qu'à sa gauche il y avait, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hanna, Ryōhei, Lambo et Mochida, après tous les élèves c'était mis de façon aléatoire dans les autres places accompagner de la deuxième instite. Tous les élèves étaient un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'ils regardaient les verres à pieds scintiller sur la table avec toute l'argenterie qui brillait plus que des diamants. Cependant, Tsuna et son groupe ne firent rien pour arranger leur malaise. Les élève les regardèrent défaire d'un seule geste très styler le nœud des serviettes avant de la mettre sur leur genoux, même Lambo la mit soigneusement sur ses petits genoux alors que les élève avait pensé que vu son âge, il l'aurait plutôt accroché à son cou pour ne pas se tacher. Les hôtesses, elles, se contentèrent de faire leur travail. En effet, elles c'était emparer des plateaux contenant l'entrer et c'était poster à intervalle régulier entre les mafieux, leur présentant le plat pour qu'ils puissent se servirent.

« Le menu a été demandé par Boreen-sensei, il sera constitué d'une salade tomate/mozzarella classique, suivit en plat chaud par des spaghettis a la carbonnara, avec en dessert, un délicieux gâteau servit en ramequin, un tiramisu au chocolat accompagner bien évidement par des fraise. » récita une des hôtesses alors que les élèves eurent l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en écoutant.

« Je suppose que certain ont remarqué que ce menu n'est que constituer de plat italien. » fit Reborn alors que Tsuna était en train de se servir de l'entrer, une fois fait, l'hôtesse passa a Reborn qui a son tour prit les couvert a service avant de continuer :

« C'est normal, c'est pour habituer vos papille à la nourriture italienne, puisque il va de soi qu'une fois en Italie, vous ne mangerez que de la nourriture italienne. » fit le tueur et les élève ne purent que montrer leur joie en bavardant ensemble joyeusement.

« Très bien penser, Boreen sensei. » fit Nezu alors que une des hôtesses était enfin arrivé jusque a lui. Il prit Reborn en exemple, et se servit alors que les hôtesses avait fini par servirent tous les mafieux et les quatre filles. Elles étaient maintenant avec les élèves qui ne savaient pas trop comment faire lorsqu'elles s'inclinaient entre eux en tendant le plateau et les couverts. Tsuna remarqua cela et intervint.

« Tu sais, elle ne va pas te servir, il faut que tu le fasses toi-même, sinon elle ne bougera pas avant. »Fit Tsuna et les gardiens rigolèrent devant l'embarra du garçon.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à ça. » fit celui-ci en rougissant alors qu'il prenait les couverts en argent. Il essaya de se servir sans faire tomber les tranches juteuses de tomates.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » la rassura avec un sourire chaleureux l'hôtesse avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Au final tout le monde finit par être servit avec plus ou moins de faciliter, le pire étant celui qui avait fait rouler plusieurs tranche de tomate par terre. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous a mangé, enfin à essayer pour la plus part. En effet, les élèves faisait ce qu'ils pouvaient mais ses fichu couverts ne leur obéissait pas, et la plus part de la nourriture finissait par retomber dans l'assiette sous les rire cacher des mafieux, qui eux avait depuis longtemps été habitué à ça, pouvant ainsi savourer la divine cuisine qui leur avait tous manquer. En effet à la cour de leur nombreux voyage en Italie, ils étaient tous tomber sous le charme de cette nourriture étrangère, même les filles, même si elle avait été plus attirer par les gâteau traditionnel, mais bizarrement ça n'avait étonné personne… certain des tyrans de Tsuna essayèrent de paraitre cool mais très peu y réussirent :

« Bah, c'est pas grave les gars, tant que l'on fait ça mieux que Dame-Tsuna c'est l'essentiel. » fit l'un des garçon mais bizarrement tous les élèves de la classe voulurent vérifier comment c'en sortait Tsuna et tous furent estomaquer lorsque ils regardèrent le bout de la table.

Tsuna, n'étant pas conscient qu'ils le regardaient ou bien n'y prêtant pas attention, était tout simplement en train de discuter avec ses gardiens alors qu'il maniait sa fourchette merveilleusement bien avec un tel naturel et style qu'on aurait dit qu'il ressemblait à un aristocrate anglais qui prenait son petit déjeuner. En fait, lorsque les élève regardèrent plus en détail, ils s'aperçurent que tout le groupe de Tsuna était comme ça, des aristos, tous très classieux et en même temps distinguer, mais également naturel juste le bon équilibre, mais le pire c'est qu'ils ne le faisaient même pas exprès. En revanche, il y une grande différence lorsque ils tombèrent sur Nezu et Mochida qui eux, semblaient galérer tout comme eux. En fait, c'était comme si le groupe était des personne à part, hors du commun...certain des élève virent même en eux des dieux et déesse, enfin surtout pour trois certaine idole. Bref, les élève continuèrent de manger, déprimer de ne pas avoir pu ridiculiser Tsuna. Celui-ci était en train de manger alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses sourires, car Reborn n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner avec ses jambes.

**« J'ai hâte d'être en Italie. »** fit Tsuna en italien et Gokudera acquiesça alors qu'il continuait de manger.

**« Oui, l'Italie m'as manqué »** fit l'argenter alors que Lambo qui était occuper à manger, proprement. Oui, c'était possible, après tout, lorsqu'il fallait mettre à l'honneur sa position, Lambo était très doué depuis qu'il avait passé ses sept ans, ça avait été long à lui apprendre mais bon, c'était une autre histoire.

**« Hum, moi c'est la nourriture qui m'as manqué »** dit-il avant de reprendre une tranche de mozzarella avec gourmandise, mais néanmoins avec classe. Tout le petit groupe rigola gentiment du comportement enfantin du plus jeune alors que la discutions continuait sur divers sujet.

Mochida avait essayiez d'entrer dans la conversation pour montrer qu'il existait mais, il n'avait eu jusqu'à pressant que des résultats négatif, il en allait de même pour Nezu sensei qui avait espéré pouvoir parler avec Reborn, mais celui-ci était trop occuper à parler avec son amant pour lui prêter de l'attention.

«Je pari que vous n'aviez jamais goûté de nourriture italienne, moi cependant ce n'est pas la première fois » fit le capitaine de kendo pour attirer l'attention des mafieux, et pour une fois sa marcha, le groupe se retourna vers lui, mais malheureusement pour lui Kyoko avait bien décidé de ruiner ses espoir d'imposer sa présence ou autre.

« As-tu déjà oublié, Mochida, notre petite discutions de tout à l'heure ?» fit la blonde d'un ton dur si inhabituel pour une sa si jolie voix. « Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ne voulais plus que tu me parle ? De plus, je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir dit de ne plus frimer devant moi, cela m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je les supporter pendant toute ses années, mais tout à l'heure c'était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. » Fit Kyoko alors que toute la salle était tombé dans un silence profond, Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Mais si tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus, je peux te le rappeler très facilement, après tout, ton autre joue doit être jalouse non ? Je veux dire, une petite claque en plus rétablirait l'ordre entre elles. » fit elle et Mochida se mit à trembler alors qu'il pensait que Kyoko pouvait être encore plus effrayante que Tsuna si elle le voulait. Puis la blonde brisa l'atmosphère étouffante en souriant comme si de rien était, avec sa voix mélodieuse, toute trace d'aura disparu.

« Et sinon Haru, que dirai-tu de commencer par la pâtisserie au sud de Venise ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas été la voir celle-là, je suis sûr qu'il y a de nouvelle chose à goûter. » fit la japonaise et la discutions reprit son cour.

« Hahi, c'est une très bonne idée Kyoko-chan, tu viendras avec nous chrome-chan ? » demanda la fille énergique alors que Gokudera secoua la tête de lassitude en marmonnant un truc dans le genre'' mon dieux pourquoi faut-il que les femmes est toute des dents sucrée…''. Chrome hocha la tête timidement. De son côté, Mochida était revenu à son assiette après avoir digérer ce que Kyoko venait de lui dire, mais lorsque il regarda celle-ci, il la trouva plus vide que dans c'est souvenir.

«_ Tien c'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas avoir déjà mangé autant_. » pensa-t-il, mais lorsque il voulut prendre sa tranche de pain il ne trouva rien non plus, _« Okay, soit je deviens fous ou bien je mange plus vite que dans mes souvenir_. » pensa-t-il ne remarquant même pas la délicieuse tranche de pain qu'était en train mâchouiller son voisin de table. Mochida piqua une tranche de tomate sur sa fourchette mais avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, sa camarde le détourna de son but.

« Tu veux bien me passer le sel Mochida ?» demanda une fille et le capitaine s'empressa de lui passer le condiment avant de retourner à ses occupations. Mais lorsque il mit la fourchette dans sa bouche, il fut surprit de n'y trouver que le métal qui constituait celle-ci.

« _Bon, là c'est claire, je suis devenu fou, il y avait une tranche de tomate là, il y a deux seconde_. » pensa-t-il tout en se creusant les méninges, ne remarquant même pas que le professer Boreen semblais assez content. Cependant, Tsuna qui avait remarqué plusieurs gestes très rapides, voir même presque invisible venant de sa gauche, avait regardé avec attention son gardien de la foudre pour confirmer ses doutes. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il vit Lambo piquer dans l'assiette de Mochida sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, puis il recommença plusieurs fois et l'assiette du capitaine se vidait peu à peu alors que le pauvre capitaine était perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son assiette se vidait alors qu'il ne mangeait rien. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Tsuna finit par intervenir :

**« Lambo. »** fit-il avec une voix de reproche, **« Je pensais que tu avais compris de ne pas faire ça avec des inviter. »** fit Tsuna en italien, mais la vache lui fit un sourire alors qu'il continuait de se servir dans l'assiette de Mochida.

« **Gupya ha ha, désolé Tsuna-ni, mais pour une fois que l'on me demande de faire ce que j'aime, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Ha ha Lambo-San est d'accord pour avoir tout le temps des missions comme ça.** » Fit le Bovino en rigolant en italien.

Tsuna eu un visage légèrement surprit alors que les gardiens était pour je ne sais quel raison heureux de voir Mochida perdre la tête. **« …Ce que…l'on…te demande de… faire, …des missions …comme…ça.**» fit doucement Tsuna en se tournant progressivement vers son amant. **« …Reborn** » fit Tsuna en attendant des explications.

« **Arrête mon Tsuna, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir. Oui, c'est moi qui est demander à la stupide vache de faire ça, pour une fois qu'il s'amuse laisse le tranquille, et que ça serve de leçon à se stupide Mochida, on n'insulte pas mon amant et mon élève comme ça. Et encore ce n'est que le début, juste pour le mettre dans le bain progressivement, attend qu'on est atterrit pour voir ce qu'il va prendre.»** fit Reborn avec un sourire sadique alors que les gardiens c'était tous ranger du côté de Reborn ne sachant même pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il suffisait de vouloir venger Tsuna, ou bien rétablir son honneur et bien d'autre chose comme ça et on arrivait facilement à avoir tout le soutien de la dixième génération. Tsuna lui était très contant de ne pas être à la place de Mochida, mais en même temps il était toujours un peu en colère contre le capitaine même si ça ne se voyait pas donc il laissa Lambo faire à sa guise.

Le repas continua et Tsuna ferma presque les yeux de désespoir lorsque il vit ses camarde de classe se débattre avec les spaghettis faisant couler la sauce de leur assiette ainsi que les morceaux de lardon. Et ce n'était que le service. Mais lorsque les hôtesses arrivèrent avec deux grands saladiers remplis de fromage râpé, et quelle demandèrent. « Parmesan ou emmental ? » aux élèves, et que ceux-ci ne savait absolument pas le quel choisir, c'était vraiment comique pour les mafieux et pour les filles. Mais le plus pire fut lorsque les élèves essayèrent de manger les spaghettis, pourtant les japonais était habituer à manger des Ramen avec des baguettes, donc Tsuna avait pensé que ce serait facile pour eux d'apprendre, mais ce n'était apparemment le cas.

**« Dit Reborn, tu aurais peut-être dû choisir un menu plus facile pour eux non ? Je veux dire manger des spaghettis est peut-être trop difficile pour une première fois.** » Fit Tsuna en se penchant près de Reborn alors que ses gardien se débrouillait très bien. Le tueur regarda son amant avant de sourire alors qu'il profitait de la nourriture.

« **Tu sais, je m'en contre fou de leur faciliter la tâche, après tout ce n'est pas a eu que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai demandé ce menu. **» fit le tueur et tsuna haussa un sourcil à cette réponse.

**« Quoi** ? » demanda-t-il et reborn souria de plus belle.

**« Oui, c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ce menu. Tu n'as rien remarqué ? **» Fit Reborn et Tsuna creusa ses méninge en réfléchissant :

_« Attend… tomate mozzarella,…spaghetti carbonaras et c'est quoi le dessert déjà ?... ah oui, tiramisu au chocolat…_ » Pensa eut la révélation, et regarda Reborn avec amour.

**« Oh Reborn, t'es vraiment un amour, c'est tous mes plat italien préférer**. » fit le brun avec tendresse, **« Je n'avais pas remarqué tellement j'étais occuper à empêcher tes jambes vagabondes de me taquiner.** » fit le brun en regardant son amant qui souriait distraitement tout en mangeant.

Le bruit d'un couteau qui tombe par terre sortit Tsuna de sa petite bulle romantique, il regarda Lambo qui avait poussé le couteau de Mochida par terre. Pendant que celui-ci était occupé à la ramasser, il en profitait pour piocher dans son assiette, il faut dire que Lambo ne manquait pas de ressource pour ce genre de chose. Tsuna regarda les élèves qui assaillait de manger alors que certain avait enfin eu l'idée d'enrouler les pâtes pour ne pas quelle glisse. Certain eurent l'idée de les couper et Tsuna s'empressa de se détourner de cette vision sacrilège, après tout, Reborn lui avait appris que des spaghettis ça ne se coupait pas, et se concentra sur les sienne tout en savourant le gout du parmesan.

**« Mon dieu, je sens que le repas va être très long… »** Soupira-t-il en marmonnant. Ce que Reborn ne tarda pas de corriger avec un petit coup de pied.

**« Tsuna, un bon boss ne marmonne pas. »** déclara le tueur. Tsuna soupira.

. . .

Voila fin du chapitre 4!

J'espère que ça vous a plus, moi franchement comme je les dit plus haut, je ne suis pas très sur de moi pour ce chapitre mais bon...

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!

Voila le chapitre 5, désoler pour cette très longue attente! Cela fessait un moment que je n'avait pas remit mon nez dans cette histoire, étant plus concentrer sur d'autres que j'écrit mais que je ne publie pas...enfin bref.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas, ni aucun des personnage.

Merci a tout ceux qui ont mit dans les favoris ou les alertes, et merci pour tout les commentaires.

Bonne lecture!

. . .

L'après midi s'était passée sans encombre et les élèves s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés à profiter du luxe de l'avion, mais beaucoup de fatigue s'étaient accumulée même s'il n'était que cinq heures de l'après midi. Certains élèves avaient même fait une petite sieste dans un coin, où bien étaient redescendus au premier étage pour avoir plus de calme et dormir sur les sièges. Personne ne fit attention à l'absence de Tsuna qui, lui, était retourné travailler une fois le repas fini. Ses gardiens, eux, étaient allés s'amuser avec les autres, de temps en temps accompagnés par les filles. Les autres élèves avaient d'ailleurs évités une certaine blonde, de peur que celle-ci s'énerve encore, mais Kyoko avait bien retrouvé son visage d'ange, sauf lorsque Mochida l'approchait ou bien était tout simplement dans son périmètre. Sinon tout s'était bien déroulé… mais certains élèves avaient quand même remarqué le comportement privilégié des hôtesses lorsqu'elles servaient les gardiens ou même les filles, et c'était encore pire lorsque dame-Tsuna était là, et bien que les élèves ne posèrent pas plus de question que cela, ça en titillait certains…mais personne ne posa de questions, se contentant de profiter du luxe qu'il leur était offert…

« Cher passager, nous allons bientôt atterrir, nous vous prions de rejoindre l'espace de siège du premier étage et de boucler vos ceintures dès que vous serez assis…» fit la voix du pilote à travers l'interphone. Aussitôt les élèves réagirent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, escortés par les hôtesses, tandis que l'excitation commençait à réapparaître dans les rangs. Lorsque les premiers élèves atteignirent l'étage, ils furent surprit de voir Tsuna déjà assis dans les sièges première classe, avec tous les autres, et bien sûr Reborn à ses côtés.

« Ghaaa ! Comment t'es arrivé là ! » s'exclama Mochida avec une expression de surprise. Tsuna fit une petite mine d'incompréhension, alors que les élèves allaient s'assoir à leurs places :

« Ben…par l'escalier… » avoua Tsuna, en regardant Mochida et en se demandant si celui-ci ne s'était pas cogné la tête. Le capitaine secoua la tête :

« Non c'est pas ça… J'veux dire… Qu… quand est c'que tu es descendu ? Je… j't'ai pas vu descendre ! » lâcha le pauvre capitaine avec un air de psychopathe. Tsuna et toute l'équipe se regardèrent entre eux puis Gokudera leva les épaules au ciel avant de regarder le garçon…

« Dit moi Mochida, tu ne serais pas un peu… paranoïaque par hasard ? Parce que là tu as une expression vraiment bizarre ! » s'exprima Tsuna doucement «Qu'y a-t-il de mal à descendre un escalier discrètement ? » demanda t'il, alors que Mochida tenta de récupérer son image en se rattrapant :

« Ha ha ha ! Moi ? Paranoïaque ? Ha ha ha ! Jamais de la vie ! Ha ha ha ! » fit il en s'éloignant vers le siège le plus éloigné qu'il pouvait trouver. Tsuna resta là à essayer de comprendre alors que les autres étaient dans le même état, même Hibari eût une infime expression d'incompréhension sur ses traits impassibles.

« Hum…Reborn… à ton avis… » glissa doucement Tsuna en se tournant vers son amant. Celui-ci le regarda, avant de se tourner vers Mochida, lui-même regardant discrètement dans leur direction, avant de se cacher vite fait avec un visage apeuré et parano :

« …je dirais plusieurs choc émotionnel trop puissant, …ca ne devrait pas trop durer et il sera vite comme avant… » Fit le tueur avec un air de médecin, les autre l'écoutèrent patiemment alors que Tsuna chercha dans sa tête les potentielles raisons :

« _Des chocs émotionnel…hum qu'est ce qui pourrait le déstabiliser au point de le mettre dans cet état… » _Pensa t'il puis, il eu quelque flash-back qui expliquèrent la situation :

_« Ah d'accord j'ai comprit, je suppose que c'est a cause de moi et de Reborn tout a l'heure : premier choc, puis il a eu Kyoko qui c'est énerver : deuxième choc, et enfin je crois que Lambo la achever… »_Fit Tsuna dans sa tête alors que les autre était en trin de parler

« De toute façon qu'est ce que ca peut bien nous faire, qu'il perde la tête si il veut, c'est bien fait pour lui » fit Gokudera avec son air renfrogner alors que Mukuro fit son rire effrayant :

« kufufu bien dit, mon cher Kamikaze, je serrais contant de rentrer dans son esprit pour semer encor plus le trouble kufufu » fit il en riant alors que Haru et Haná le regardèrent de loin avec la même expression :

« …tarer ! » firent elles avec une voix impassible, mais Tsuna n'eu pas le temps de se mêler a la conversation que le pilote reparla :

« Cher passager nous allons atterrir a Florence sur le sol italien, la température est de dix-sept degré et il est neuf heure cinq du matin avec un décalage de huit heure par rapport au japon, merci d'avoir choisie notre compagnie et nous espérons que vous avez fait un bon voyage, veiller a ne rien oublier dans l'avion et bonne journée… » Fit le pilote a travers l'interphone et aussi tôt l'avion entamât sa descente. Quelque minute plus tard l'avion c'était stabiliser et la porte s'ouvrit. Les élève se dirigèrent vers la sortie et ils ne purent que constater la présence du tapis rouge séparent l'avion du bâtiment principal de l'aéroport mais ca ne les surprenait plus…enfin plus de trop. Certain s'émerveillèrent en regardant le soleil qui brillait même si ce n'était que le soleil matinal alors que d'autre était impressionner par les architectures et les paysages qu'ils pouvaient voir de loin.

« Vous vous rendez compte, on est en Italie, c'est trop bien ! » fit une fille avec les yeux pétillant tendis que d'autre fessait une petite photo souvenir discrètement. Tsuna descendit les marches de l'avion alors que ses hôtesse le saluait respectueusement, puis il se tourna vers le décor familier et fit un magnifique sourire a celui-ci qui semblais contant de l'accueillir et le prouva en fessant plus briller le soleil. Juste a coter de lui sa famille l'attendait tous contant d'être la :

« Haaaa mon dieux le soleil ma manquer » fit Haru en s'étirant.

« Bah le soleil reste le soleil, ca na rien de spécial » fit Gokudera avec un air de lassitude bien qu'au fond, il était contant d'être chez lui.

« je sais mais le soleil d'Italie est différant, tu sais il a juste ce petit quelque chose qui fait que tu pourrait rester la toute la journée au risque de griller sur place et juste…kyaaa j'ai trop hâte d'arriver au manoir et de plonger dans la piscine…» fit Haru en imitant une fan-girl avec ses yeux en étoile, le reste des fille acquiescèrent doucement avec des regard d'impatience alors que les garçon secouèrent leur tête en riant du comportement de leur compagnes .

« Moi c'est dans mon lit que j'ai hâte de plonger » fit Lambo qui somnolait déjà un peu contre Tsuna.

« On est presque arrivé Lambo, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu, même si tu as passé toute ta journée à dormir, le voyage a du te fatiguer » fit le brun avec son sourire tendre alors qu'il lui frottait les cheveux dans un singe d'affection et de réconfort. Gokudera regarda la vache avec méprit :

« Sérieux ce gosse passe tout son temps à dormir, il va devenir flémard si sa continu » fit le bombardier.

« Ce n'est pas vrais, stupide Gokudera, j'ai …zzz …beaucoup travailler …zzzz…aujourd'hui… » Fit Lambo sur le point de s'endormir, l'italien regarda l'enfant avant de répondre tendis que Tsuna suivait la conversation en souriant.

« Ne considère pas emerder se crétin de Mochida comme un travail, stupide vache, …sérieux, … » fit il désespéré.

« Mais …zzzz …j'ai …zzz… fait de mon… zzzzz…mieux….zzzzzz » fit Lambo en s'endormissent, Gokudera soupira avant de caresser doucement les cheveux friser alors que Tsuna fit de même :

«Stupide vache… » Fit il doucement avec les yeux doux, âpres tout même tout les deux passait leur temps a s'engeuler, leur relation était très fraternel,…de temps en temps.

« Oui tu as fait de ton mieux » fit doucement Tsuna avant de levez la tête vers le groupe.

De son coté, Reborn regarda les élèves et rentra dans sa peau d'accompagnant :

« Par ici, des véhicule ont déjà été demandé pour notre arriver, ils doivent attendre dans le parking privée » fit le tueur alors que Nezu se rapprocha de lui

« Nous vous suivons Boreen sensei » fit l'homme avec respect pour son idole, Reborn fit un sourire malgré le fait qu'il commençait à être lassé du comportement de son congénère

« Bien la classe, il n'est pas nécessaire de s'occuper de vos bagage contentez vous de ne pas vous perdre » fit le tueur alors qu'il commença à marcher et automatiquement toute les filles de la classe cherchaient la place la plus proche de lui en se poussant mutuellement, Tsuna regarda la scène de loin puis il fit un signe a son groupe d'y aller mais lorsque il voulu marcher un poids mort le retenue, il baissa son regard vers ses jambes pour voir Lambo endormit contre lui. Le brun soupira et prit l'enfant dans ses bras alors que ses gardiens le regardaient :

« haaa cette stupide vache, toujours a déranger le Juudaime, vous voulez que je le prenne Juudaime ? » fit Gokudera qui avait perdu toute gentillesse dans la voix, comme je le disais les moments fraternel était très rare…et court. Mais Tsuna se contenta de sourire à son gardien et se mit en marche pour rattraper le groupe devant eux avec Lambo dans ces bras qui dormait.

Tsuna berça légèrement Lambo pour pas qu'il se réveille avec le mouvement que faisait son corps alors que tout le monde parlais entre eux même mais le brun ne chercha pas à se mêler aux conversations. De loin il pouvait voir Reborn qui guidait les élève alors qu'il souriait d'un sourire faux aux filles qui essayai de faire ressortir leur atout tout en se collent a lui, Tsuna soupira en regardant ce spectacle avec lassitude: Âpres tout il pouvait aisément comprendre étant lui même tomber sous le charme du bel apollon qu'était Reborn! Mais bon ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait les laisser prendre sa place, et oui Tsuna était un peu possessif quand il voulait, âpres tout il avait appris du meilleur... Mais bon le moment n'était pas des plus propice pour la jalousie et la possessivité étant donner que les couloirs avait été a nouveau remplacer par l'air libre et les étudiant furent estomaquer par toute les voiture riche et brillante qui était aligner sur le parking :  
« ...c'est moi ou bien c'est une Lamborghini édition limiter qui est sortit il y a peine quelque semaine et il en existe que cinq dans le monde...» fit un garçon, qui visiblement était bien fan de voiture, en regardant la belle voiture alors qu'un de ses amis pointât le doigt vers une autre voitures  
« et celle la, je suis sur que c'est une jaguar » fit il alors que tout les garçon était en trin de baver devant toute les voiture qui stationnait sur le parking VIP. Mais les filles, elle, était plus tôt concentrer sur les possesseurs qui sortait de leur voiture ou bien qui y rentrait:  
«hey les filles, se serrait pas la star international du magazines "beauty and stars"» fit l'une entre elle en désignant une grande personne chic le visage cacher par des lunettes et un grand chapeau, aussitôt des cri de fan girl retentir dans l'air.  
Reborn rigola légèrement alors que quelques élèves était encore sain d'esprit :  
« il se passe quoi, sensei, pourquoi il y a plein de star ici, et puis c'est quoi toute ces voiture de luxe...» fit un garçon, Reborn répondit avec un sourire:  
« vous avez oublié que c'est le parking VIP, c'est normal que il y est des stars» fit le tueur  
« vous voulez dire qu'ont voyage a égalité avec des stars international? Notre bienfaiteur a t il à ce point d influence pour égaliser avec des star?» fit le garçon avec questionnement  
«la compagnie Vongola est la plus grande du monde, bien sur quelle a autant influence que les star, même bien plus, sans la compagnie les star elle même ne serai rien, après tout c'est la compagnie qui fait presque tous ce qu'elle ont besoin: Le matos, les vêtement, les pub, les salle, bref tout...»fit Reborn alors que l'élève avait toute son attention:  
« la compagnie est aussi diversifier, je savais quelle étai grande mais pas a se point...» fit il en soupirant, Reborn haussa un sourcil a ca :  
« qu'est-ce que tu as?» fit le tueur. Le garçon soupira et regarda son professeur  
« oh rien de particulier, je me dis juste que ça doit être difficile de gérer tout ça, déjà que moi avec la toute petite entreprise de mon père que je suis sensé reprendre, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir...» se plaina le garçon. Reborn le regarda un moment avant de répondre  
« je connais une personne qui m'a dit la même chose et qui s'inquiétait également pour ca, enfin c'était il y a quelque années déjà, maintenant ca va un peu mieux» fit-il en regardant de loin son amant se perdant légèrement dans ses souvenir, « mais si tu veux je pourrais demander au patron de te donner des conseils» fit Reborn dans un rare élan de sympathie  
« quoi! Sérieux! Vous pourriez faire ça!» cria t'il,

« Bien sur, rien de plus facile» répondit Reborn avec un sourire, l'élève resta estomaqué sur place ne sachent plus de qu'il devait dire. Reborn profitât de ce blanc pour regarder l'entrer du parking ou trois grosses limousines noires qui se suivaient venaient de faire leur rentrer. Bien sur tous les élèves regardèrent avec admiration les longs véhicules qui brillaient sous le soleil se demandant bien qui pourrait sortir de ses voitures de luxe, ou bien y rentrer! Nezu sensei avait la mâchoire qui pendait jusque au sol tellement il était impressionné. Les seuls qui étaient resté normaux face au spectacle c'était Tsuna et tout son groupe avec Reborn en supplément. Il faut dire que en plus de ne pas être étonner ils n'y prêtaient absolument aucune attention: En effet Gokudera était en trin de hurler avec Ryohei sur un sujet plus ou moins douteux a propos de thon, d'ananas et de melon...a l'extrême. Les filles piaillaient comme des pipelettes en parlant de gâteau et de robes, mise à part Haná qui se contentait d'hocher la tête en silence. Mukuro était en trin de draguer Hibari qui lui avait plus tôt l'aire intéressée par le coter bagarreurs de Mukuro que son coter beau gosse charmeur, ce qui donnai un résulta assez bruyants. Yamamoto quand a lui restait à rire de ses amis alors qu'il avait les bras croiser derrière sa tête comme a son habitude. Tsuna lui avait plaqué ses main sur les oreilles de Lambo pour pas que le brouhaha produit à proximité le réveille alors qu'il essayait de faire en sorte calmer ses gardiens. Reborn quand a lui restait attentif a tout autour de lui et regarda le petit groupe de mafieux ainsi qu'un regard bien sombre a une certaine vache qui profitent pleinement de se qui lui appartenait, a savoir les bras de Tsuna. Bref tous était bien trop occuper pour voir que les dite limousine venait de s'arrêter juste devant les élèves. Inutile de préciser la tête que firent ceux ci. Après plusieurs minute de silence un élève se mit a regarder frénétiquement le parking espérant trouver une réponse à la question que se posait tous les élèves.  
« est ce qu'elles ont été forcées de se garer la? » fit il et il regarda les place de libre sur le parking, il n'était qu'a moitié plein. « Pourtant il reste des place alors pourquoi?» se questionna l'élève. Nezu sensei sortit de sa stupeur et regarda Boreen sensei qui avait un sourire ironique sur le visage en attendant les questions qui n'allait pas tarder.  
« hum Boreen sensei, ...est-ce que...par hasard...ces voiture serait la... pour nous? » fit l'enseignant avec peine alors qu'il désignait d'un doigt tremblant les voitures noire au vitre teinté. Reborn hocha doucement la tête toujours avec un sourire alors que Tsuna avait enfin réussi a calmer tout le monde et avait rattraper les événement manquer et adressa un murmure a Reborn:  
« Reborn est ce que tu connais les mots discrétion et sobriété» fit le brun et le tueur rigola:  
« C'est pas moi, le nono a tout décider» fit il et Tsuna soupira en regarda les élèves toujours figer,  
« et pour eux, on fait quoi? " demanda le brun avec lassitude alors qu'il endentait une dispute reprendre a coter de lui.  
« no problème, il vont bientôt être de retours a la normal» fit Reborn avec assurance alors que les chauffeur était sortit et avait ouvert simultanément les trois porte passagère. Tsuna fut moyennement convaincu mais lorsque il entendit le cliquetis très habituels entre un tonfas et un trident, il se retourna vers son groupe en se plaignants:  
« c'est pas vrais, vous pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher, ca fait même pas cinq minute» fit le brun et Reborn souriant en regarda son amant avant de regarder la classe:  
« bon la, ca commence limite a être ridicule !» fit il et il claqua des maint pour sortir tout le monde de leur transe. Dieu, il aurait tellement préférer tirer une balle en l'air car ses main commençait sérieusement a être douloureuse a force de refaire toujours ca. En a peine une seconde toute la classe se retrouva a crier d'enthousiasme et a prendre des photo des voiture comme souvenir.  
« bien la classe, » fit Reborn pour obtenir de l' attention, « il y a trois voitures donc ont va se diviser en trois groupe avec un professeur par voiture, je vais dans la première, Nezu sensei la deuxième et enfin madame Aragano vous prenez la dernière.» fit Reborn et il se tourna vers sa voiture attitré et il vit déjà touts le groupe de Tsuna devant elle poser innocemment avec de petit sourire et Reborn souri, contant intérieurement qu'ils avait prit les devant.

« Hé bien on dirait qu'un groupe est déjà formé, je vais donc prendre celui la» fit en désignant les jeune mafieux, Nezu sensei regarda les dit élève et vu dame Tsuna qui lui souriait innocemment alors que des élève furent jaloux du groupe, principalement des filles, pour des raisons évidente.  
« Bien Boreen sensei, on va donc diviser le reste en deux» fit madame Aragano en commençant à repartir les élève en deux groupes, Reborn hocha la tête en accord avec l'enseignante alors que Tsuna parlait discrètement avec le chauffeur qui lui était plus que ravi de voir son boss revenir. Après quelques minutes tout le monde monta dans la voiture qui lui était attribuer.  
« bien on se retrouve à l'arrivée, le manoir étant a une vingtaine de kilomètre de la ville ça risque de prendre une bonne quinzaine de minute pour y aller. A tout a l'heure» fit Reborn au deux autre professeur avant que chacun ne rentre dans la voiture étant donner que tout les élève étaient déjà assis a l'intérieure en profitent des longue banquette en cuire qui longeait les deux coter du véhicule.

Tsuna senti la voiture démarrer mais resta a contemplé la paysage a travers la vitre tinté, Reborn c'était assit a coter de lui tendis que Lambo dormait la tête sur ses genoux de l'autre coter. Il ne fallût pas longtemps pour que le petit espace qui constituait la cabine de la voiture soit remplit par le chaos produit par tout le groupe, mais pour une fois Tsun n'essayai pas de les arrêter ou bien de les résonner un minium. Il avait enfin permît a son mental de prendre le dessus, même un peu trop , si bien que il ne voyait pas Reborn qui le regardait avec insistance recherchant le moindre signe de mal-être ayant tout de suite remarquer que Tsuna était pensif. Trop pensif a son goût : Il avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux qui pour une fois n'exprimait pas de la joie ni de la tendresse mais une profonde réflexion mêler a de la tristesse et un soupçon de peur et d'inquiétude mais c'était doubler d'une certaine détermination auquel le tuteur ne fit pas attention. Reborn soupira en regardant le visage perdu de son amant:  
_« j'étais pourtant sur de lui avoir enlevé son inquiétude la dernière fois. Qu'est ce qui a pu le remettre dans cette état?» _se questionna Reborn_ « mais en même temps il n'est pas tout a fait pareil qu' hier, on dirait que son inquiétude a quelque peut changer, comme si...non ça na aucun sens, Tsuna n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse influencer par les critique et les sournoiseries des autre, si c'était le cas se serait peut a cause de Mochida et de ses camarades si il est comme ça. Mais c'est impossible, Tsuna à endurer bien trop longtemps les remarques de ses camarades pour que ca l'influence aujourd'hui, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il devienne fort de se coter d'une autre manière, après tout ne pas se laisser influencer est très important pour un boss... Mais ça ne peut pas être ca, c'est stupide de ma part de sauter aux conclusions, Tsuna me fait toujours cet effet, s'inquiéter comme ca pour la moindre des chose ...sérieux je déteste comment Tsuna peut contrôler mes sentiment aussi facilement...ou bien mes action. Je ferais de la vie de tout ceux qui osent bléser Tsuna, aussi bien physiquement que émotionnellement, un enfer et même celui de Satan en personne semblera bien pale par rapport au mien. J'ai déjà des idées pour Mochida, hé hé il faudra que je pense à faire quelque appel. Il y a aussi cette petite peste de Myuki, je me demande si elle a peur des araignées, si c'est le cas je pourrais m'en servir plus tard…_» Pensa Reborn sans pour autant que son visage ne laisse voir quoi que soit autant pour ses sentiment pour son amant que pour ses idée sadiques. En effet personne ne vit les penser du tueur tellement ils étaient occupé à se crier dessus et a s'insulter. Tsuna l'aurait peut être vu, après tout ils étaient amant, il était celui qui arrivait le plus a voir les sentiments de Reborn, même si c'était un petit peu. Mais Tsuna n'avait pas le cœur à regarder le beau visage de son amant pour y détecter ses sentiments et ses intentions. En effet celui ci était bien trop occuper à se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le nono il y a quelque heure, par vidéo conférence.

Flash back:  
L'après midi était bien entamer lorsque une des hôtesses frappa a la porte du bureau de Tsuna apportant un message: Le nono venait de téléphoner pour préparer la vidéo conférence et voir si Tsuna était près de son coter comme ils n'avaient pas fixé d'heure exacte.  
« Va voir si tout le monde est disponibles» demanda le brun et l'hôtesse acquiesça avant de quitter le bureau. Tsuna resta la a réfléchir, les mains croiser sous son menton:  
« je vais enfin pourvoir lui demander...» fit doucement le brun avec des yeux pensif. Durant la semaine qui avait passé Tsuna avait voulut contacter le nono mais il était toujours occuper, en réunion ou bien en trin de dormir vu le décalage horaire entre le japon et l'Italie. Résulta il n'avait pas pu éclairer sa lanterne. Tsuna se leva faisant reculer son siège et alla près du mur ou se trouvait les interrupteur et d'autre bouton, étonnamment il y en avait beaucoup trop. Le brun en poussa certain et se retourna vers sa table. Celle-ci commença a s'enfoncer dans le sol âpres que celui-ci se soit ouvert, puis elle réapparu mais tout se que s'y trouvait avait été enlever laissant juste une sorte de sphère transparente entourer d'un morceau de métal semblable a un globe puis Tsuna poussa d'autre bouton et se fut au tour des deux sièges en cuire devant le bureau, mais ceux-ci ne s'enfoncèrent pas dans le sol se contentant de se pousser jusque au coter du bureau pour que le sol s'ouvre a leurs précédente place, puis un canapé orange circulaire monta a la surface entourer d'un fauteuil supplémentaire de chaque coter puis deux mini canapé orange circulaire pour deux personnes apparurent de chaque coter entre le siège de Tsuna et des deux premiers fauteuil. Au final le bureau de Tsuna c'était retrouver entourer complémentent par du cuire et d'orange.

Le brun soupira en regardant son bureau transformer en salle de conférence ou de réunion. C'était une idée d'irie et elle marchait plutôt bien : en faite toute sa chambre pouvait ainsi se transformer selon les besoin, il pouvait mettre un certain nombre de siège si il le voulait ou bien il pouvait même enlever tout l'espace chambre si nécessaire. Sous sa chambre, il y avait une pièce particulière ou il y avait plein de mécanisme et de meuble supplémentaire et tout le sol de la chambre pouvait s'ouvrir. Le brun se rassit en soupirant et posa sa main sur le globe et actionna sa flamme, ca aussi c'était une des dernières inventions des trois scientifique : ca permettait de communiquer avec des personne éloigner tant qu'ont avait la même flamme et que celles-ci s'acceptait mutuellement, c'était également totalement protéger et inviolable de l'extérieur donc totalement sécuriser. Cela faisait émetteur et récepteur en même temps. Mais cela demandait pas mal d'énergie à mettre en route car il fallait que les flammes se cherche sur une longe distance mais une fois démarrer ca marchais tous seul. Tsuna se concentra en fermant les yeux et la sphère prit une tinte orangé. Mais Tsuna fut tellement concentré que les bruits dans le couloir ne le génèrent pas :

« Stupide fou du baseball, le Juudaime attend comment tu peux prend ton temps comme ca, dépêche » fit la voix de Hayato énerver.

«Maa c'est bon non, ce n'est pas une réunion importante, je suis sure que les autre ne sont pas encor la » tenta Yamamoto

« ca n'as aucune importance qu'elle soit importante ou non, le bras droit du decimo se doit d'être a l'heure et d'être en premier » fit le bombardier et un soupire se fit entendre alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Yamamoto voulu répondre mais la main de Gokudera l'en empêcha :

« Chut… »Fit il en chuchotant alors qu'il montrait Tsuna toujours concentrer. L'épéiste hocha la tête et tout deux allèrent assoir en silence dans le grand canapé attendant patiemment que les autres arrivent. Ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Ha ha ah réunion à l' extrême » fit la voix du boxeur dans le couloir et Gokudera eu envi d'aller le frapper pour crier aussi fort alors que le Juudaime se concentrait :

« oni-san, moins fort, tu vas gêner Tsuna si il travail » fit la voix douce de Kyoko

« hahi, pauvre Tsuna-san, il va perdre sa concentration » fit Haru

« baaa, il en faut plus pour déconcentré se stupide singe » fit la voix blaser d'Hanna alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte laissant entrer les autre, aussi tôt Gokudera fusilla Ryohei du regard

« Hé stupide tête de gazon qu'est ce qui t'as prit de crier comma ca » chuchotât t'il furieusement, le boxeur voulut répondre mais lambo entra en baillant

« Pourquoi il faut que la réunion est lieux juste quand je fais ma sieste, haaa je veux des bonbons » fit il en se frottant les yeux et il vit le précédant group encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, « vous bloquer le passage du grand Lambo, dis Haru -nesan, tu as des bonbons ? »Demanda l'enfant en se réveillant complètement comme par miracle lorsque celle-ci sortit une sucette de sa poche et la lui donna puis Lambo alla assoir dans un des fauteuils et manga sa sucette en silence ne prêtant pas attention au discutions a coter de lui ni a Tsuna qui se concentrait toujours. Au final Kyoko alla s'assoir d'en un des petits canapés et laissa tout les autre se disputer sur le grand alors qu'elle attendait patiemment en regardant Tsuna et Haru fit de même dans le fauteuil à coter de Lambo. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ou les gardiens se disputèrent essayant de ne pas faire monter leur voix alors que les filles les regardaient en rigolant doucement.

« kufukufu ma cher alouette, je ne t'ai pas vu au repas ce midi, je pensai que tu allais rester enfermer dans ta chambre toute la journée, alors même toi tu viens a cette réunion, kufufu comment intéressant » fit Mukuro et la voix d'Hibari se fit entendre dans le couloire, et l'on pouvait sans mal imaginer les geste allant avec la conversation :

« Tait toi herbivore ananas, je vais te mordre a mort » fit l'alouette,

« Mukuro-sama, homme du nuage, arrêtez de crier, le boss a dit que vous ne déviez pas vous battre a bord de l'avion, en plus vous allez finir pas le gêné a force de crier » fit la douce chrome alors que Mukuro avait ouvert la porte, laissant passer sa congénère avant lui toujours en fusillent son collègue , mais ceux-ci se firent a leur tour fusiller par touts les autre déjà pressant dans la salle leur disant de se taire mais n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant leurs engeulades silencieuse, et croyez moi c'est une chose très difficile a faire, surtout pour des personne de leur nature.

Hibari ignora royalement les autres et alla monopoliser un petit canapé pour lui tout seul alors que Mukuro voulut s'assoir dans le fauteuil a coter du gardien mais chrome l'en empêcha et lui vola sa place pour éviter que les deux se cherche, donc Mukuro prit l'autre siège. Au final tout le monde était arrivé sauf Reborn et tous avait prit place autour du bureau ou Tsuna se concentrai alors que l'intérieur de la boule commençait a prendre une forme plus distincte. Kyoko soupira en regardant ses amis, puis elle regarda Tsuna a nouveau :

« _Comment fait il pour rester concentrer avec tout se chahut. Je me demande s'ils sont conscients que même si ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit, le volume monte progressivement sans parler des insultes. Je suppose que c'est une question d'habitude âpres tout c'est quotidiennement comme ca, quoique je suis mal placer pour dire ca : âpres tout moi aussi je m'y suis habiter. Ce genre de spectacle pourrait être totalement insupportable et inhabituel pour n'importe qui, mais nous somment dans un monde assez particulier et même si nous les filles somme moins concerner tant que nous somme a coter de Tsuna, nous faisons parti de se monde sombre et chaotique. Je sais très bien que cette vérité dérange Tsuna et tout les autres d'ailleurs même si il ne le montre pas forcement. Mais toute les cinq, chrome comprise même si elle est directement mêler étant une gardienne, préférons être a leur coter dans un monde sombre plutôt que d'être en sécurité toute seules ! C'est un fait et personne ne pourra nous faire changer d'avis, nous voulons toute être avec nos amis, aussi fou, barbare et bruyant soit ils !... »_ Pensa Kyoko en soupirant a plusieurs reprise. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque elle vu la porte s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Reborn, celui-ci regarda les occupant de la salle, qui d'ailleurs arrêtèrent toute disputes de peur de se faire engueulez par le tueur mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de secouer la tête de lassitude, puis il alla s'assoir a la seul place disponible : a coter de Kyoko.

« Désolez du retard, j'avais du mal a me débarrasser du pot de colle qui vous sert de prof » fit en s'assaillant, Kyoko lui fit un sourire en rigola doucement :

« ce n'est pas grave Tsuna n'est pas encore près de toute façon » fit la blonde et tout deux regardaient le brun, Reborn ne put s'émécher de voir a quel point Tsuna était beau comme ca avec les yeux fermé, sa flamme sur le front et concentrer dans sa tache. Un bruit attira l'attention des deux et ils se tournaient vers les autres pour voir : Mukuro était en trin se plaindre car chrome lui avait mit un légers coup sur la tète pour qu'il arrête de chercher Hibari, Ryohei et Gokudera étai en trin d'essayer de se battre alors que Hanna et Yamamoto avait placé leur main sur la bouche de leur voisin respectif pour les empêcher de crier alors que Haru était en trin de les sermonner en silence du mieux quelle pouvait , et Lambo dans tout ca ? et bien il était toujours en trin de manger sa sucette en silence, pour une fois que le bordel venait pas de lui… Reborn et Kyoko soupirèrent simultanément.

« Je sais, je pensais exactement a ca avant que tu arrive » fit elle en voyant que Reborn allait parler. Reborn voulut répondre mais une lumière orange se répandit dans la pièce venant de la sphère. Tout le monde arrêta ses occupations pour regarder Tsuna qui s'effondra dans le fond de son fauteuil, rincée de toute énergie. Alors que dans la boule, une fois que la lumière c'était adoucit, le visage de nono apparu avec un tond un peu transparent :

« Bonjours a tous » fit poliment le boss des Vongola, et tous hochèrent la tête en réponse. Tsuna soupira et se releva légèrement en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs :

« Bonjour grand père… » Fit il doucement en ouvrant les yeux, toute trace d'épuisement disparus. Tsuna regarda son grand père intensément alors que celui-ci commençait la réunion :

« Bien je voulais vous donnez les détails concernant le voyage de vos camarade et surtout pour la cérémonie qui a lieux dans deux semaine… » Commença le vieil homme mais Tsuna le coupa :

« Pourquoi grand père ? fit il avec un ton qui ne lésait pas présager de le joie, le nono se tourna légèrement vers lui et le regarda avec un air doux :

« Pourquoi quoi, mon cher tsunayoshi ? » fit calmement le boss voyant le mécontentement de son successeur, Tsuna continua sans se soucier de ses compagnon qui le regardait

« Pourquoi avoir amené mes camarade, quel est le but de tout ca ? et encore si cela n'avait été qu'un voyage comme les autres ca ne m'aurait pas gêné mais pourquoi à une si importante période : ils vont se retrouver en plein dans une cérémonie de la mafia, cela ne fera que les mettre en danger. Surtout les mêler a tout ca. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … » fit Tsuna

E t son grand père réfléchissait quelque seconde avant de répondre :

« je pensait que tu serais plutôt préoccupé par la succession ou pourquoi le faire aussi vite. Surtout qu'a la base je voulais attendre tes dix huit ans et ton diplôme comme nous l'avions convenu. » fit il, Tsuna soupira légèrement en regardant l'image translucide du nono.

« c'est vrai que ca ma étonner au début mais si c'est ta décision je ne la contesterait pas. Quand a mes camarades, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de ca. Comment je ne pourrais pas alors que les personne innocente avec le quel j'ai grandit la majorité de mon enfance vont être plongé dans un monde dangereux, sens pitié et inadapté pour eux » fit Tsuna avec détermination. Le nono répliqua aussi tôt

« Doit-je te rappeler que ses dite personne t'ont humilié, persécuter et j'en passe alors pourquoi te soucié d'eux a se point » fit le nono en accord avec toute les personne pressente.

« Ceci n'as aucune importance a coter de leur sécurité » fit Tsuna ferment le sujet fessant bien comprendre ses intention, le nono soupira alors qu'il pensait que son petit fils n'avait pas du tout changé surtout en se qui concerne les autre, sans oublier son coter très peu rancunier, voir inexistant : âpres tout la majorité des personne s'en serait foutu éperdument et aurait peut être même prit du plaisir a voir leurs agresseur dans une situation aussi délicate. Mais pas Tsuna. Le nono soupira encor avant de regarder a tour de rôle les occupant qui attendait patiemment n'ayant pour le moment aucune raison d'intervenir.

« Bien …ca a rapport avec une tradition, une coutume… » Commença t'il mais Tsuna fronça les yeux, sentant bien qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre

« Une tradition… ? » demanda t'il, nono hocha la tête

« Oui, depuis la première génération, lord d'une cérémonie de succession, les proche doivent être pressant ainsi que les personne aillant été le plus pressant lord de l'enfance. Mais il faut avouer que normalement ca ne pose pas de problème car les futurs bosses grandissent généralement au sain de la mafia, c'est donc pas surprenant et cela ne mêlait personne vu que les proche d'un mafieux sont des mafieux également, mais votre cas a tous ici pressant était un peu déférant car vous avez grandit dans la société normal, les personne les plus proche de vous, mis a part votre famille, sont vos camarade de classe… » Expliqua nono et tout les lycéens furent étonner mis a part Reborn qui baisa ses feroda pour cacher ses yeux.

« Mais ca va les mettre en danger, âpres ca ils ne pourront plus jamais faire marche arrière ou oublier, et puis si il y a des ennemie lorsque ils sont la ils peuvent très bien être prit comme otage ou bien rechercher par la suite comme objet de chantage, peut importe comment on voit la chose ca les met leur vie en danger ! » argumenta Tsuna, et chacun des gardiens fur ému de voir leur amis étaler son cœur et ses émotion comme il le fessait toujours.

« Je comprends se que tu ressens mon Tsuna, mais la tradition est la tradition et il faut la respecter… » fit Reborn en regardant son amoureux alors qu'il sentait bien que Tsuna était peiner tout au fond de lui. Tsuna le regarda puis il regarda ses amis qui avaient tous différente émotion dans les yeux avant de regarder son grand père a nouveaux

« Somme nous vraiment obliger de suivre cette tradition? je veux dire ce serait mieux de … » fit Tsuna en hésitant

« Croit moi j'y ai pensé très longuement avant de décider ca, mais nous somme obliger de la suivre. Déjà que la dixième génération a ignorer beaucoup de tradition et de coutume pour beaucoup de chose et nous ne pouvons pas ignorer cela plus longtemps, de plus beaucoup de famille seront présent pour l'événement et cela peut gêner certain voir même les indigner ou pire…et en temps que famille la plus influente, nous nous devon de montrer l'exemple. » Fit timoteo alors que Tsuna écoutait essayent de ne pas dire quelque chose de déplacer et de manquer de respect a son boss, mais son cœur parlait plus vite que sa raison :

« Mais grand père… »S'indigna Tsuna sans pour autant lever la voix « ils vont être en danger, si jamais il y a un qui est bléser ou tuer, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner » fit Tsuna,

« Dans ce cas c'est a toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas Tsuna, tout comme un bon boss le ferrait » rajouta Reborn en fessant la leçon du jour, même si celle la il la répétait depuis plus de trois ans déjà.

« ce que Reborn dis est juste, ce sera toi qui sera en charge d'eux tout au long de leur séjours, et il n'est pas question de ne pas respecter la tradition » fit le vieil homme alors que tout le groupe voulu protester étant d'accord avec Tsuna sur la sécurité des élève, sauf bien sur deux gardien bien que Hibari devait les protéger au nom de Namimori mais il s'en foutait éperdument de leur sécurité, au contraire quelque herbivores en moins ca ne ferrait pas de mal.

« Mais grand père : il y a une trentaine d'élève, ca fait une quinzaine, sans nous compter, » fit Tsuna en montrant chacun de ses amis, « est ce que une tradition est plus importante que quinze vie innocentes? Est-ce que c'est vraiment important de respecter une tradition si ca met quinze vie en jeu, quinze est comme même un grand nombre ce n'est pas négligeable et même si il n'y en avait que un ou deux ca ne changerait rien au faite que ca reste une vie. ..Ce n'est pas une chose dont on peut en faire ce qu'on veut ! » Affirmât Tsuna et certain des gardiens hochèrent leurs tête étant d'accord avec leur boss. Reborn quand a lui était partager : bien sur pour lui, qui était souiller par le monde souterrain au plus profond des os, a qui le métier avait en effet rendu insensible a l'importance de la vie, tout cela n'avait pas grande importance. Mais le coter que Tsuna avait su ramollir un tant sois peu avec tout l'amour qu'il lui avait apporté voulait soutenir son aimé et lui apporter de l'aide tout comme ferrait n'importe quel couple. Et ce genre de situation était fréquent : en effet même si le couple était plus heureux que l'on ne pourrait l'être, ce n'était pas facile, après tout ils étaient sensé avoir une relation prof/élève mais également conseiller/boss sens oublier amoureux et les particularité de ses relations s'entrechoquait régulièrement : la ou le professeur devait dire ou apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait être émotionnellement dur pour Tsuna l'amant voulait a tout prit rendre sont aimé heureux comme lorsque Reborn devait entrainer Tsuna au combat, ce n'était jamais facile de voir Tsuna se blesser et c'était encore pire si c'était lui qui le blessait lord des entrainement mais le ''professeur'' était obliger de faire subir ca a son élève pour qu'il progresse.

Bref pour l'instant il laissait le nono discuter avec son successeur alors qu'il sentait bien a coter de lui que Kyoko était ému par le discourt de Tsuna, comme tout les gardiens et les filles d'ailleurs. Apres tout presque tout le groupe, sauf deux, partageait les mêmes convictions.

« Je sais Tsuna, mais c'est non ! » affirma le nono avec autorité. Tsuna soupira dans la défaite en se laissa aller contre son dossier :

« Ce monde est tellement… » Commença t'il mais il se ravisa en regardant le boss, « non…laisser tomber…. » Fit le brun et son grand père lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Continue mon cher tsunayoshi, j'aime entendre ton avis, cela nous donne un autre point de vue a nous autre les mafieux. Il est, pour la plus part du temps, tellement sensé et sensible a la fois nous rappelant ce qu'est l'humanité et même si nous ne pouvons pas forcement le comprendre nous qui somme bien trop souiller. » fit le nono, Gokudera regarda son boss ainsi que tout les gardiens.

« Juudaime… » Fit doucement l'italien alors que Reborn esquissa un petit sourire.

« je doit admettre que nono a raison Tsuna, ton cœur trop pure ressent bien des chose que nous ne pouvons comprendre, et malgré toute la noirceur qui vit autour de lui il reste pur et compatissant. C'est une des principal chose que j'aime chez toi mon Tsuna » fit Reborn en regardant son élève qui le regardait a son tour avec un demi sourire.

« ha ha ha, le gamin a raison » ria gaiement Yamamoto, et Tsuna soupira en voyant que tout ses amis c'était ranger au cotée de nono et insistait pour qu'il continu son point de vu :

« …et bien… » Hésita Tsuna ne sachant pas comment formuler se qu'il pensait de peur de vexé le nono et Reborn, âpres tout ils étaient dans ce monde depuis tellement longtemps.

« je trouve ce monde tellement égocentrique : cette façon de pensée que rien n'as d'importance et surtout pas les autre tant que nos propre but sont atteint me répugne au plus profond de moi…mais je sais très bien ce genre de pensée n'est valable pour un boss car celui-ci doit dans tout les cas pensée au autre avant lui, mais c'est ce monde en général qui a cette égocentricité qui m'effraierait presque si je n'y était pas habituer depuis plus de trois ans. Ce monde est cruel et impitoyable, surtout pour la vie d'autrui, … » fit Tsuna en regardant doucement, tour a tour, les occupent de la pièce avec chacun ses réaction et émotion : pour la plus par des gardiens ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, ému par leur boss, Mukuro lui ne fessait que se renfermée dans ses pensé, mais Tsuna pouvait voir les émotions dans ses yeux les filles était toute parfaitement d'accord avec leur amis, le nono lui souriait chaleureusement…quand a Reborn…et bien il était Reborn : les ferodas baisser, sans émotion ni réaction, nonchalamment appuyer contre l'accoudoir du canapé… mais Tsuna savait mieux quiconque de pas se fier au apparence, surtout avec Reborn. Tsuna regarda son amant avant de soupirer longuement. Un blanc passa avant que Tsuna ne reprenne avec détermination :

« Mais c'est pour ca que je le changerais, après tout je l'ai promit sur le nom du primo…et j'y arriverais, même si ca me prend des années » fit Tsuna en se redressant sur son siège, chacune personne pressante fit un sourire en rigolant, retrouvant bien la le decimo Vongola qu'ils connaissaient a la détermination aussi flamboyante que sa flamme !

« Cela ne me fait aucun doute, et même si je voulais t'en empêcher, je ne pourrais pas » fit le nono avec un sourire franc, Tsuna fit un sourire en regardant ses amis et ses gardien.

« Et ont y arrivera tous ensemble, je le sais… » Fit il et ses amis hochèrent la tête:

« Oui Juudaime, tu peux compte sur moi » fit Hayato.

« Sur nous ! » fit Yamamoto en mettant son bras sur l'épaule du bombardier ce qui bien sur fit crier celui-ci. Les autre rigolèrent du comportement de leur camarade alors que nono et Reborn était peut être les seul avec Tsuna qui avait gardé le sérieux de la réunion tendis que l'atmosphère reprenait sa consonance habituel : autant dire le chaos, les insulte et les cris…

Tsuna vit le nono soupirer et se retourna vers lui,

« Quel nostalgie, ca me rappel moi et mes gardien lorsque nous avion reprit le pouvoir les premières années, nous étions presque aussi turbulent que la dixième génération… »Fit le nono, Tsuna le regarda:

« Tu sais, du peu que j'ai connu tes gardien, grand père, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas t'en changer par rapport a ce que tu dis » fit Tsuna et le nono rigola légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas faut, disons qu'ils savent se maintenir mais lorsque ca a besoin d'éclater et bien ca fait de la paperasse et des facture de dégât en plus » fit le nono et Tsuna soupira:

« ouai…et le ''presque'' aussi turbulent que la dixième génération avait une note légèrement méchante grand père » fit Tsuna avec un air de reproche

« Et bien c'est difficile d'égaler la génération la plus turbulente de tout les temps qui a même détrôné la premier génération, ce qui est tout de même presque infaisable voir impossible… » fit le non en argumentant, Tsuna le regarda impassible:

« C'est bien ce que je disais… » Fit il.

« et bien quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux que tu sois bien entourée, avoir des bon gardien est important pour un boss » fit nono en regardant la scène de ménage qui se déroulait devant son reflet, scène qu'il n'était même plus nécessaire de décrire vu que chacun savait grossièrement ce que ça donnait.

« Enfin heureusement que Tsuna a interdit les bagarre physique et armées sinon je crois que l'avion serait déjà crashé quel part dans l'océan » fit Reborn, « comme quoi ils t'écoutent un minimum, comme même » fit le tueur avec un sourire carnassier et moqueur

« Ca aussi c'était méchant Reborn » se plaina le boss, le tueur l'ignora en regardant les gardiens

« Dommage qu'il n'est pas interdit les bagarre vocal » remarqua le tueur et non hocha la tête

« Oui dommage. Mon cher Tsunayoshi, peut tu rebrancher tes gardiens sur la réunion, j'aimerais la finir » fit le boss avec calme et patience. Tsuna hocha la tête:

« Bien sur grand-père » fit le jeune asiatique en se concentrant, et brusquement les gardiens stoppèrent leur activité et se tournaient très lentement vers le boss qui leur sourirait innocemment tout en avalant la boule d'angoisse qui c'était former dans leurs gorges, mais les gardiens savait mieux que quiconque que derrière ce sourire angélique il y avait un pouvoir énorme et qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit déclencher sur eux même.

« Et bien mon cher Tsunayoshi, même a travers le globe j'ai sentit une très forte vague de pouvoir, alors que tu n'étais pas en mode Hyper, je vois que tu as encore progressé.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est a cause ou grâce a Reborn » fit Tsuna alors que ses gardien c'était calmer et assit a leur place respective. « Mais je préfère reprendre une onde de flamme plutôt que d'utiliser le mode hyper lorsque je n'ai pas besoin, c'est moins fatiguant. Et ca suffit amplement pour faire un avertissement ou un rappel a l'ordre, n'est ce pas mina !De plus les personne ordinaire ne la sante pas ,c'est plus discret » fit Tsuna en se tournant vers ses gardien qui semblais un peu pale : certainement un souvenir ou cet ''avertissement'' n'avait pas été suffisant et Tsuna avait du être obliger de faire quelque chose de plus fort, mais ça devait être assez marquant vu l'état d'Hibari, bien que très subtil… en effet dans les yeux de celui-ci il y avait un minuscule soupçon de peur, alors l'état des autre gardiens n'en parleront pas …

La réunion avait continué une bonne heure, mais c'était surtout au sujet de la cérémonie de succession, des autres familles, et plein de sujet courent dans les réunions de la mafia mais pas d'une grande importance pour l'histoire…

Fin du flash back :

Tsuna fut sortie de ses pensée lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il prit conscience de son environnement avant de regarder par la fenêtre : ils c'étaient arrêter a un grand portail en grille très travailler avec de chaque coter de grand mur très haut couvert de toute sorte de plante grimpante en fleurs, qui serpentait entre les arbre avant de disparaître au loin dans la foret. Sur la grille d'entre il y avait l'insigne des Vongola alors que quatre garde siégeait a cotée, ceux-ci contrôlèrent les véhicule et leur chauffeur avant d'ouvrir la grille et les trois limousine se remirent en marche. Tsuna sentit un sentiment de bien-être surgir dans sa poitrine :

« Enfin a la maison » murmurât-il doucement.

. . .

et voila fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Voila le chapitre six!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnages!

Je suis désoler pour cette longue attente et pour les faute.

Merci encore a tout ceux qui m'encourage, qui mette mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes! Et merci pour tout les commentaires!J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite!

bonne lecture:

. . .

Le paysage défilait a travers les vitres tinter, et les élèvse était forcé d'admettre qu'il était beau. En s'éloignant de la ville, ils avaient pu voir divers villas appartenant certainement a de riches hommes d'affaire préférant le calme des campagnes au brouhaha des villes. Mais depuis un certain temps, aucune maison ni aucune demeure ne pouvait être vu.

«C'est étrange, ont ne voit plus aucune maison. On s'enfonce vraiment très loin dans la foret » fit une fille en regardant la vitre. Les autres élèves pressant dans la longue voiture la regardèrent ainsi que la professeure qui les accompagnait.

« Oui, je pense que la demeure de notre hôte doit être très loin de la ville » fit remarquer l'ainer pensivement.

« Madame, est ce que vous pensez que la maison de notre bienfaiteur sera grande ? » demanda une autre personne. La professeur refléchisa un instant avant de répondre :

« Probablement, âpres tout, il est extrêmement riche. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il nous a traités jusqu'ici. Nous sommes très gâtée si vous voulez mon avis, mes chers élèves. Et il faudra agir en conséquence et être respectueux et reconnaissant » fit la professeure en sermonnant ses élèves. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tète avant de se remettre a regarder le paysage. La professeure regarda ses élèves qui rigolait entre eux tout en regardant le paysage lorsque elle tomba sur une qui lissait un dépliant touristique :

« Natsumi, voyons arrête un peu de lire et profite du paysage, tu auras tout le temps de lire une fois dans ta chambre » fit Aragano-sensei, la jeune fille continua de feuilleter son dépliant comme si de rien était jusqu'a ce que sa voisine lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Celle-ci regarda son amie qui, elle, lui montra la professeure.

« Pardon vous disiez sensei ? » fit la dite Natsumi en comprenant qu'on lui avait adressé la parole.

« je disais de profiter du paysage plutôt que de lire » fit madame Aragano. La jeune fille fit un regard d'excuse avec un sourire tendre.

« Dessoler je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais le dépliant que j'ai trouvé dans l'aéroport est passionnant, il y a tellement a voir dans les vile alentours et… » Continua la jeune fille, partie dans son élan. Son amie secoua la tête avec lassitude et regarda l'adulte.

« ça ne sert a rien sensei, Natsumi est complément folle des qu'elle voit quelque chose qui peut se lire et elle ne pourra pas s'arrêter tant quelle n'aura pas finit. Vous auriez du voir le jour ou elle a découvert l'encyclopédie. Elle a fait huit nuits blanche d'affiler juste pour le finir » fit la fille et madame Aragano rigola

« oui je sais, mais c'est une bonne chose d'aimer lire, a ce propos Natsumi en quel langue est ce dépliant ? ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit en japonais, et tu arrive a le lire » remarqua la professeur. La concerner montrât le papier qu'elle tenait a sa prof avant de parler :

« C'est du français, il y a avait plusieurs langues mais j'ai prit celui-ci pour expérimenter cette nouvelle langue que j'ai apprise récemment » expliqua l'ingénue. La professeure voulut féliciter son élève mais un autre étudiant attira son attention :

« Ehhh ! Regarder ont c'est arrêter ! » Fit un garçon et aussi tôt tous ce mirent a la fenêtre pour voir ce qui ce passait. En effet les trois voitures c'était arrêter a un portail imposant en plein cœur de la foret.

« How vous avez vu la taille de la grille ? » fit une des filles en admiration

« Oui, a votre avis on est arrivé ? » fit un autre, Natsumi regarda a son tour la vitre et détailla le portail :

« Je pense que oui : le signe est le même que celui qui était sur l'avion » fit elle remarquer

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai rien vu » fit une fille bêtement mais la passionner de lettre continua doucement :

« Ainsi que sur les voiture dans les quelle nous nous trouvons actuellement » fit elle et un garçon la regarda :

« Je n'avais pas remarqué, tu as vraiment des bons yeux Natsumi » fit il et celle-ci rougissa légèrement en remettant ses lunettes.

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste une habitude que j'ai a tous regarder et mémoriser » fit elle et la conversation continua :

« Vous avez vu les gardes, ils sont super intimidant ? » fit une fille en se rapetissant de peur lorsque qu'un des vigiles passa a coter de sa vitre.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Leur patron doit être bien protégé et peu se permettre d'avoir de bon homme de main. » Fit un garçon.

« Ouais, bah tes gardes super impressionnant le sont moins avec la première voiture, regarde » fit un gars, les élèves se penchèrent pour voir les quatres gardes sourire de bonheur lorsqu'ils contrôlèrent la première voiture,

« C'est bizarre, c'est la ou est … » fit une fille et un autre prit le relais

« …dame-Tsuna. Ouai c'est trop bizarre » fit-il, les élèves se regardèrent mutuellement avant qu'un ne reprenne

« vous oublier qu'il y a Boreen sensei dans la première : il doit être bien connu ici puisque c'est un ami proche du patron, les gardes doivent l'avoir reconnu, c'est peu être pour ca» fit il en réfléchissant. Les autres furent convaincu mais un autre partagea son ressenti sur Tsuna :

« Dite vous ne trouver pas que les hôtesses avait un comportement assez étrange, je veux dire, elle traitait dame-Tsuna assez respectueusement, un peu trop même pour que ce soit du simple respect pour un client. Et puis dame-Tsuna a eu droit a plein de privilège comme les sièges de première classe, les places réserver au repas et tout ca… et la, il n'y avait rien pour prouver ca…c'est assez bizarre vous ne trouvez pas » fit il et les autres réfléchirent

« Sans compter tout les ''sama sama'' a chaque phrases, je ne vois pas pourquoi un perdant comme lui doit être traité comme ca » fit une fille jalouse.

« Oui mais le pilote de l'avion n'a pas dit un truc sur le père de dame-Tsuna ? » fit remarquer un élève.

« ouai mais ca explique pas tout et puis je vous signale que il n'y a pas que dame Tsuna qui était traiter comme ca, tout ceux qui traînent avec lui aussi on eu le droit au traitement de faveur et aux marques de respect. » fit un garçon alors que chacun débâtait sur son propre point de vu , bien que Natsumi se soit replonger dans ses lectures, franchement les débat comme ceux ci ne l'intéressait guère.

« ouai et vous avez vu comment le professeur Boreen est toujours coller a ce groupe, je veux dire il est arriver avec eux, il a c'est assit avec eux, il a manger près d'eux, et comme par hasards il a prit la voiture ou ils étaient » fit remarquer une fille et on voyait sans pêne qu'elle était morte de jalousie.

« Oui mais si je peu me permettre c'est surtout a dame Tsuna qu'il est coller. Et ca c'est encore plus étrange» fit un garçon ne pensant pas qu'il allait déclencher une grosse vague de jalousie pour les fille, qui était forcée de s'admettre la vérité. Ainsi que certains garçons qui, bien qu'ils ne l'admettrait pas commençait a avoir un petit penchant pour la bisexualité : âpres tout on avait souvent dit que le corps absolument parfait de Reborn pouvait faire devenir gai un homophobe du jour au lendemain, enfin rien n'était encore prouver mais la théorie se confirmait… Mais revenons :

« C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qu'il colle comme ca, il ne m'a même pas remarqué ni même adresser la parole. Dame Tsuna ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de s'approcher a moins de dix mètre d'un beau gosse comme le professeur Boreen » fit une fille avec de fausse larme, les yeux plein de colère et de haine.

« Quoi ! C'est moi qu'il devrait regarder » fit une autre alors que les garçons regardait la guère commencer. Les autres filles voulurent répondre mais la professeure intervenu voyant que ca allait déraper surtout si toute les filles se mettait a gindre sur leur sort et a vouloir toute l'attention du même homme :

« Voyons les filles, calmez vous. N'oublier pas que vous parler d'un professeur ce n'est pas comme si vous vouliez séduire un quelque conque collégien. De plus il a le double de vous et c'est très déplacer d'agir comme ca envers une personne aussi distinguer. Sincèrement, jeunes filles, votre comportement est déplorable » fit l'adulte et les jeunes filles se calmèrent en se faisant réprimander.

Mais tout les occupant de la voiture était tellement occuper a débattre qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la voiture avait redémarré. Et le décors avait changer : en effet la foret brute c'était fait remplacer par un parc magnifique, a la pelouse impeccablement tondu et verdoyante, les arbres était tailler de façon les mettre en valeur, et plusieurs statues décorait ici et la les longues aller de gravions. Mais le chemin ou circulait la voiture était encore très long, disparaissant au détour d'un grand cerisier directement importer du japon, prouvant de la taille du parc et de la richesse de son propriétaire. Natsumi avait, malheureusement pour elle, finit de lire son dépliant et se retrouva donc a rien faire. Elle ignora ses camarades pour regarder la vitre, sincèrement elle trouvait qu'ils manquaient vraiment de maturité. Natsumi était le genre de fille, que la mode n'intéressait guerre, les passe temps des étudiant n'était pas pour elle, et les disputes et la méchanceté des autres la lassai plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait quelques bonnes amies, mais celle-ci ne se comptait pas a la pelle, et tant mieux car si elle en avait trop, elle n'aurait jamais le temps pour ses livres ! Enfin c'était ce quelle pensait. Mais elle appréciait ses amies comme il se doit et était heureuse de les avoirs. Mais son caractère discret, doux, timide et renfermer ne la mêlais pas au autre, bien qu'au fond elle ne le voulait pas plus que ca ! Sincèrement elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être comme ses camarades de classe… mais Natsumi du interrompre ses penser lorsque ses yeux vague tombèrent sur une battisse qui s'élevait dans le fond du parc vers le quel ils se dirigeaient. Elle se redressa et fit sursauter les autres au passage :

« Mon dieux mais c'est même plus une villa ca ! C'est carrément un château ! » Fit elle estomaquer et aussi tôt les autre se collèrent a la vitre tout en criant entre heu:

En effet, dans le fond du jardin se trouvait une énorme battisse avec de vieux murs accompagner de grandes fenêtres. Elle avait quelques tours basse élégantes border de vignes vierge, de grandes cheminer s'élevait sur les toits, l'entré était escorter par deux magnifique escaliers de marbre rond qui donnait sur une terrasse. La battisse avait au moins cinq étages, et la longueur de celle-ci était impressionnante, on pouvait sans mal voir la richesse et la class émaner de ce lieux, ainsi qu'un passer plein d'histoire qui avait marqué les pierres. Les différente époques se confondait en une seul structure mêlant toute sorte de mode : certaines parties du châteaux était très vielle, alors que certaines tours était dans une mode plus renaissance, certaines fenêtres était baroque et d'autre gothique, les façades n'avait pas toute la même forme ni les même décors… tout cela prouvait que les châteaux c'était agrandit au fils des années. Suivant les désires de son constructeur…

« oh mon dieux, c'est magnifique » fit la professeur les larmes aux yeux, « regarder moi ca, on peut voir toute les époques dans le quel il a été construis et toute l'histoire, et... » Fit elle alors que son métier de professer d'histoire la rattrapa. Mais les élèves ne l'écoutaient pas, plonger dans leur admiration :

« Punaise, mais il est énorme ce châteaux » fit un garçon, résumant bien ce que tout le monde pensait.

« Ne me dite pas que c'est la qu'on va passer deux semaines, vous imaginer, c'est trop bien ! » fit une fille plaine d'impatience et d'excitation. Tous continuaient de partager leur enthousiasme alors que les véhicules se rapprochait de plus en plus du perron.

« Oh mon dieux j'ai le traque, c'est bizarre, j'espère que je ne vais pas me rétamer devant notre bienfaiteur » fit une fille en tordant ses mains. Un garçon rigola a cela :

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que dame-Tsuna pour pouvoir faire ca ! D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il ne le ferra pas, sinon quelle honte pour nous ! » fit il et les autres se rangèrent a son avis. Natsumi elle regardait toujours le perrons et vit quelques hommes sortirent et attendre que les voitures arrive a leurs niveau :

« Regarder, il y a du monde » fit elle et les autres regardèrent a nouveau pour confirmer.

« Vous pensez que notre bienfaiteur est parmi eux, sensei » ? »Demanda une élève, l'adulte haussa les épaules, toute trace de folie historienne disparue :

« Je l'ignore, peut être que oui » fit elle. Les voitures finirent par s'arrêter devant le perron, toute bien aligner. Et le chauffeur de chacune d'entre elle alla ouvrirent les portes passager de leur véhicule. Certains élèves prirent de grande respiration avant de sortir alors que certaines filles se vérifiait dans un miroir, âpres tout il fallait faire bonne impression si jamais, le neuvième patron des Vongola était ici ! Mais tous était impatient et un peu anxieux a la fois. Les premier élève a sortir furent aussi tôt estomaquer par la battisse qui semblais vraiment encore plus grande vu de près puis ils remarquèrent les hommes qui les attendait sur le perron. Tout les élèves se rangèrent a coter de leur voiture ne sachant pas quoi faire, et en attendant que les derniers descendent. Bien sur Tsuna et tout son groupe ne fessait pas exception, même si ceux-là était visuellement très heureux et d'un profond respect mélanger a de l'amitié envers les personnes qui les attendait. Mais il y avait une certaine atmosphère protocolaire qui tournait autour d'heu : lorsque on regardait bien ils étaient comme dans une formation en triangle a coter de Tsuna : Gokudera était a sa droite avec Yamamoto a sa gauche juste quelque pas derrière lui, puis Ryohei était un peu derrière celui-ci mais bien en ligne, de l'autre coter il y avait Chrome pareil bien aligner, puis venait Lambo et Hibari de chaque coter aussi avec Mukuro a l'opposer, toujours bien aligner mais plus éloigner que les premier : tout ca formait un triangle parfait, mais les filles étaient aussi présentes derrière Tsuna, mais semblais plus être protéger par celui-ci et ses gardiens que faire véritablement partie de la formation… Reborn était la aussi au peu en retrait, dans sa peau d'accompagnant, sinon il aurait été a coter de Tsuna. Certains élèves remarquèrent la position inhabituel du groupe mais n'urent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque les hommes avait commencée a bouger et c'étaient aligner pour laisser passer un nouvel arrivant. De près, les élèves avait pu s'apercevoir que les dites personnes était majoritairement bien âgées. Les élèves virent arriver un homme âgé, qui se déplaçait a l'aide d'une canne, l'aire sympathique et bienveillant, les cheveux et la moustache grisonnant. Il s'avança jusque au bout du perron et descendit quelques marches mais s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier.

«Chers élèves de Namimori » commença t'il et les élèves furent surprit par le japonais parfait que cet homme pouvait utiliser. « Tout d'abord, bienvenu, je suis Timothéo di Vongola, neuvième patron des Vongola » continua t'il et Tsuna écoutait avec attention ce qu'il allait dire pour voir s'il allait parler de la mafia a ses camarades ou dire quelque chose qui allait l'obliger a se dévoiler, pour l'instant rien et tant mieux ! le nono regardait les élèves ainsi que les professeur alors que ceux-ci était honorer, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Puis il tomba sur un visage qui fit s'illuminer ses yeux :

« Tsunayoshi, mon très cher » fit simplement et les autres furent étonner lorsque le regard du vieil home s'encra dans celui de leur camarade. Tsuna soupira en voyant les réactions des autres et regarda son grand père avant de répondre tout simplement :

« Bonjour nono » fit il. Cette réponse, qui pour les civils ici pressant, était une réponse complètement inadapté, qui ne voulait rien dire et qui était un manque de respect. Bien sur Nezu-sensei s'en mêla :

« Comment ose tu répondre comme ca a une personne de marque, montre lui du respect » fit le professeur sur le point de faire une crisse. Tsuna regarda son professeur et soupira :

« kufufufu, vous ne dévirez pas parler comme si vous saviez tout, stupide étranger » fit la voix de Mukuro, et tout le monde le regarda, y comprit le nono, mais les élèveq n'eurent pas le temps de trouver son rire bizard que déjà il continuait: « ici c'est une marque de respect et une reconnaissance absolu, on ne trouve pas une formule plus adapter pour saluer la personne qui se trouve devant vous » fit l'ananas pervers. Nezu regarda le garçon, pas convaincu avant que le nono ne le confirme :

« en effet, merci Mukuro. Tsunayoshi a le droit de m'appeler comme cela, et c'est d'ailleurs comme ca que vous devrez m'appeler » fit le boss a l'attention des élèves.

« Pardonner moi je ne savais pas » fit Nezu sensei en s'inclinant a plusieurs reprise.

« Ce n'est rien » fit le nono avant de regarder Tsuna a nouveau. D'ordinaire Tsuna l'appelait grand père, mais le nono n'était pas idiot: il s'avait que Tsuna ne voulait rien faire pour se démasquer et l'appelé ainsi aurait été trop suspect. Déjà que les élèves était en trin de se demander comment le nono connaissait dame-Tsuna. Et comment Tsuna savait qu'il fallait l'appeler comme ca et qu'il avait l'aire de le connaitre. Mais le nono était d'humeur joueur et il tendit légèrement la main vers l'avant pour voir quel va être la réaction de Tsuna. Tsuna quand a lui avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'il devait faire, mais devant toute la classe c'était impossible ca allait forcement les étonner même pire, mais il était irrespectueux ne de pas le faire, c'était même un affront. Tsuna se mordra les lèvres alors que toute la classe ne comprenait pas bien se qui se passait. le nono quant a lui souriait doucement, s'amusant de la situation dans le quel il avait mit son petit fils. Mais Reborn n'y tenant plus laissa couler une menace :

« Tsuna » fit il simplement mais avec une voix dure et froide, il n'imaginait même pas que l'on puisse hésiter a faire se geste qui était un grand honneur, et il n'allait pas le tolérer. le nono regarda le brun :

« et bien… ? » fit le nono avec une voix faussement impatiente mais surtout amuser. Tsuna soupira, au diable ses camarades, il s'avança vers le perron sous le regard choquer de son prof de maths et des autre élèves: comment osait il s'avancer vers leur hôte comme ca, comme si il avait tout les droit! Tsuna montât les quelques marches qui le séparait du nono, prit sa main dans la sienne, s'agenouilla et embrassa la main tendu et la bague qui s'y trouvait. Bien sur a ce geste, les élèves et les deux professeurs furent complètement scandaliser, mais une aura plus que noir provenant de Reborn a leur attention les empêchât de faire quoi que se soit de stupide. Tsuna se releva et le nono lui tapa chaleureusement le dos dans un signe d'affection.

« Mon très cher Tsunayoshi, je suis ravie de te revoir, ainsi que tout le monde » fit le nono en regardant les gardiens qui hochèrent la tête en reconnaissance.

« Moi aussi nono » fit Tsuna par politesse, bien qu'il ne veuille pas s'attirer plus les regards des autres. Mais il rêvait bien sur, car c'était déjà le cas, et bien comme il faut en plus ! Nezu n'y tint plus et demanda :

« Pardonner moi, si je vous manque de respect mais comment connaissez vous dame-Tsu…Sawada » fit il en se rectifiant, n'ausant rien dire sur l'étrange geste que Tsuna venait de faire. le nono ne fit pas attention a cette petite bourde mais il n'en fut pas moins heureux, comment osait il traiter son petit fils comme ca. A cette question, Tsuna se tendu, espérant que son grand père n'allait pas le faire marcher, car il avait bien vu la petite lueur malicieuse du nono et il s'avait que celui s'amusait a essayer de faire dévoiler a Tsuna son identité aux autres.

« Et bien je connais Tsunayoshi depuis longtemps et comme il vient ici assez souvent et bien... » commenca le nono mais une élève s'offusqua :

« Quoi tu es déjà venu ici dame-Tsuna » fit elle et Tsuna eu envi de maudire son grand père pour avoir dit ca, il avait pas déjà assez de problème comme ca !

« Oui je suis déjà venu ici, plusieurs fois même, c'est pourquoi je connais le nono, et pourquoi je parle italien, de même pour tout mes amis » fit Tsuna sans vouloir donner trop de détail mais en étant convainquait. Les élèves regardaient le brun qui était toujours sur les marche avec nono. Chaques élèves digéra l'information plus ou moins bien mais tous furent intensément jaloux bien qu'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

« comment c'est possible » fit une fille a sa voisine n'y tenant plus « comment dame-Tsuna peut être venu ici et rencontrer le plus grand homme d'Europe, lui qui n'est qu'un perdant » fit la file en chuchotant mais le nono l'entendit alors qu'il échangeait quelque mots discrètement, avec Tsuna.

« En faite si Tsuna viens la assez souvent, c'est parce que… » Commençât 'il mais il fut couper précipitamment par Tsuna qui sentait que son grand père allais dire quelque chose de grave et chercha a contrer ses attention :

« C'est a cause de mon père » fit le brun précipitamment, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : son père travaillait bien ici, mais disons dans une partit de l'entreprise qui ne se voyait pas… Puis Tsuna s'expliqua alors que le nono lui accorda un regard qui disait ''tu ne va pas y échappé peut importe combien de temps tu le retarde'' mais Tsuna ni fit pas attention :

« Comme mon père travaille ici, il m'a emmené avec lui une fois, et c'est comme ca que j'ai rencontré le nono, puis je suis revenu plusieurs fois en vacances avec mes amis. Voila c'est tout ! » Fit il et ses camarade chuchotèrent entre eux. Le nono se rappela de la préséance des hommes derrière lui et les pressanta :

«Au faite, je vous pressante mes gardiens » fit il et les non-mafieux furent étonner du terme :

« Vos gardiens ? » fit une fille et ll nono acquiesça.

« tout a fait, cela peut paraitre étrange au gens extérieur mais c'est comme ca qu'on les appel, se sont mes hommes les plus proche, chaques générations depuis la naissance de la famille en a eu. Mais je vous expliquerais tout ca en détail plus tard après tout, nous avons plus de deux semaines devant nous. et vous devez être fatiguer de votre voyage. » fit le nono en regardant tout le monde, puis il reprit « je vous les présenterait plus convenablement au repas ce midi, en attentant je pense que vous êtes tous impatient de rentrer alors je vous propose d'y aller, ne vous occuper pas de vos bagage, ils on déjà été disposer dans le chambre que vous occuperez » fit le nono en fessant signe de le suivre, les élevès n'urent pas le temps de s' étonner de l' efficacité du personnel et leur rapidité que deja Tsuna montâit a la suite du nono et toute les élevès s'empressèrent de les rattraper alors que les gardiens du nono saluait la future génération et restait a leur coter pendant que le groupe rentrait a l'intérieur...

La suite, et bien : des visages émerveiller, des cœurs impatient de tout visiter, des yeux ébahi, des élèves fasciner par la décoration intérieur et le mobilier….et j'en passe : le nono avait conduit tout le groupe a travers le manoir pour atteindre le troisième étage. Bien sur tout le monde avait admiré l'intérieur du manoir. Si l'extérieur était beau, l'intérieur était à couper le souffle ! le nono arriva au détour d'un couloir et prit le long couloir suivant. Celui-ci avait une dizaine de doubles portes.

« Voila, c'est ici » fit il lorsque tout les élèves furent a son niveau, car certain avait traîné étant resté extasier devant une énorme toile qui ornait un couloir…

« Voici la partit du manoir ou vous résiderez » fit le nono en montrant le couloir, les élèves était…et bien émerveiller, encore une fois, face aux dorures, au riche tapis, etcetera etcetera…

« Les portes de droites sont les chambres des filles et celle de gauches celles des garçons avec les deux dernières prévu pour les professeurs. Nous avons prit la liberté de vous repartir par trois ou quatre selon les chambres. Voici la liste, je vais laisser vos professeurs vous repartir. » fit nono en donnant un papier a Nezu. Celui-ci le remercia avant de regarder la liste vite fait. Au bout d'une minute il remarqua :

« Mais il manque des noms sur la liste, comme Sasagawa ou bien Yamamoto, Kurosawa et Gokudera, et d'autres…ainsi que le professeur Boreen » fit il, le nono souria légèrement en expliquant :

« c'est normal, Tsunayoshi et tout ses amis sont déjà venu ici, il ont donc déjà une chambre personnel dans le manoir, nous avons penser que ce serait mieux qu'il reprenne leurs chambres, quand au professeur Boreen et bien cela fait longtemps qu'il a sa propre chambre dans l'aile ouest, comme toutes les autres » fit nono, Nezu fut déçu de ne pas être avec son idole mais remercia le nono, remarquant a ce moment la que Tsuna et tout les autres n'était nulle part pour être vu, et que les gardiens du nono avait eux aussi disparu.

« je vois merci beaucoup, nous allons repartir le reste des élèves alors » fit ils tendis qu'il entendait les mécontentent des autres lorsque ils avaient entendu que Tsuna avait une chambre priver.

« Bien je vais vous laisser, des domestiques viendront vous chercher pour le repas, et nous ferons plus ample connaissance a se moment. Les servantes et les servants sont a votre disposition, n'hésiter pas si il y a quoi que soit, vous avez un cordon pour les appeler dans chaques chambres » fit le nono et Mme Aragano s'approcha :

« Je vois merci beaucoup pour votre accueil » fit elle et le nono salua les élèves et les professeurs,

« a ce midi alors » fit il avant de partir au détour du couloir. Les professeurs se mirent au travail et repartirent les élèves dans leurs chambres selon la liste, puis chacun rentra dans la sienne pour se reposer jusque a midi.

Non loin de la, dans l'aile ouest, aile réserver aux membres de la dixième génération, Reborn et Tsuna marchait tranquillement, Tsuna c'était déjà sévèrement fait remonter les bretelles par Reborn pour son comportement inacceptable envers le nono. Tout le groupe c'était éclipser discrètement au détoure d'un couloir alors que le nono amenait les élèves dans leurs chambres. Tous était ravis de retrouver leurs chambres personelle, et celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poile avec toute leurs affères. Tout les autres était déjà dans leur chambre ou en était déjà ressortit, car il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer : il avait dormit dans l'avion. Mais Tsuna avait été retardé par les domestiques qui voulait tous souhaiter la bienvenu a leur jeune maitre. Mais bref le couple discutait tranquillement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une double porte, avec l'insigne du boss et de la famille dessus. Tsuna posa la main sur la poigner mais avant qu'il est pu clencher celle-ci, il fut soudainement soulever par Reborn. Le brun poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que Reborn le porta comme une marier. Tsuna passa immédiatement ses bras autour de Reborn pour se tenir par reflexe, bien qu'il sache très bien que Reborn n'allait pas le lâcher.

« Reborn, pourquoi tu… » Commença Tsuna mais Reborn le coupa en l'embrassant. Le tueur demanda l'accès de la caverne chaude de son amant en lui mordant la lèvre, ce que Tsuna autorisa immédiatement. Le couple s'embrassa quelques secondes avant Reborn ne brise le contact:

« J'en avais envi » fit simplement Reborn pour répondre a son élève, puis il l'embrasa a nouveau. Tsuna s'éloigna un peu mais n'eu guère le temps de s'exprimer :

« Mais ca fait a peine quelques heures qu'on… » fit Tsuna en protestant mais Reborn le coupa a nouveau en l'embrassant, se foutant éperdument de ses protestation. le tueur finit par ouvrir la porte et porta son amoureux a l'intérieur de leur chambre commune. Puis il refermât la porte toujours en embrassant Tsuna, qui n'était pas le moins du monde contre !

Bref tout les mafieux profitaient d'être enfin rentré chez eux ! Tous sans exceptons, et même si pour certains le japon était leur première maison, la tendance commençait a s'inverser et l'Italie devenait progressivement leur maison… pour certains c'était, et ca avait été toujours le cas, comme Gokudera et Mukuro, âpres tout ils étaient originaire d'Italie. Mais, même les filles tenait a présent l'Italie dans leurs cœurs, et surtout le manoir qui était leur nouvelle maison… la ou allait se passer toutes leurs prochaines aventures, et ils allaient les vivre tous ensembles…Ca ils en étaient sur, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! !

. . .

et voila, fin du chapitre 6!

J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Bye bye , merci encore a vous tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

Voila le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Reborn ne m'appartient pas ni aucun des personnages.

Encore désoler pour les faute, je sais qu'il faut que je prendre un beta, ca va venir...je pense...

Les parole normal,_ les penser_, **les parole italienne**...

Bonne lecture

. . .

Tsuna sortit de sa chambre, et referma sa porte derrière lui. Il avait encore l'uniforme de Namimori, mais les élèves était censé le porter durant leur voyage. Tsuna aurait du mettre un costume, comme tout bon mafieux qui se respect, mais il avait réussi a faire en sorte de retarder se moment la le plus possible...et puis les élèves était déjà assez étonner comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter d'avantage en se montrant en costume cher et classieux... Et puis Tsuna avait aussi demander a tout son groupe de faire de même et de retarder le plus possible ça, sauf lorsque ils devront être en réunion avec d'autres mafieux: dans ce cas les critères vestimentaires devait être prit en compte. Enfin Tsuna espérait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de réunions pendant le voyage de sa classe, car il se voyait très mal expliquer ses absences a ses camarades, sans que ceux ci se questionne d'avantage. Mais malheureusement pour Tsuna, il ne risquait pas d'en être ainsi, et pour le prouver: il avait déjà une réunion de prévu se soir...c'était d'ailleurs ce a quoi il était en trin de penser alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs:

«haaa, peut importe, de toute façon je ne peut y échapper, cette réunion est importante, et le repas qui suit aussi» fit le brun en soupirant pour lui même puis il regarda distraitement les grandes fenêtres qui longeait le couloirs

«enfin bon, heureusement:ce soir il est prévu que les élèves mange en ville, ils ne verront donc pas le Don Calise et le Don Milosa, ni n'assisterons au repas car les repas entre mafieux peuvent être assez mouvementer. c'est mieux ainsi. Mais il faut que je trouve une excuse convaincante pour ne pas venir avec eux, puisque je dois y participer: c'est ce soir que grand père veut me présenter officiellement aux deux boss. Les familles Calise et Milosa, en plus de la Calavalone, sont les alliances les plus principales et anciennes, elles ont donc le droit de savoir un peu en avance qui sera le futur decimo, de plus le nono a plaine confiance en eux pour garder le secret jusque au jour J. je ne peut carrément pas envisager de louper une tell réunion, mais les élèves vont se poser des questions si je m'absente, et puis il faut que je pense a ca aussi» fit il en fessant un récapitulatif mentalement, «ha et puis il y a ca également ...haaa mon dieux c'est trop compliquer» fit Tsuna alors qu'il s'orientait sans mal dans le manoir, après tout il le confessait par cœur. Tsuna fit un petit hochement de remerciement lorsque une servante le croisa et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Mais il continua sont chemin, lorsque il s'arrêtât devant un grand tableau avec un carde plaquer or, comme pour tout ceux du manoir. le brun connaissais tout les tableaux du manoir, pour être passer devant eux un bon nombre de fois mais Tsuna regarda le tableau avec soudainement une réalisation auquel il n'avait pas penser!

« ha mon dieux j'ai complément oublier ca aussi» fit il dans une légère panique, dieux merci Reborn était pas la pour le voir, sinon... enfin Tsuna regarda le tableau qui représentait le Primo, c'était un simple portait, mais d'une très grand réussite...ce qui voulait dire que le tableau était très ressemblant, et donc puisque Tsuna ressemblait énormément a son ancêtre...

«_comment je vais faire? autant mes camarades sont très stupide par moment, il y en aura au moins un qui va faire le rapprochement. Je me voit très mal expliquer pourquoi je ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau a un patron de la mafia! non il ne savent pas que c'est un mafieux, c'est déjà ca!: normalement il vont juste penser que c'est le créateur originel de la compagnie. ..mais ca résout pas tout, j'explique comment que je suis la copie conforme du fondateur de la plus grosse entreprise du monde?! Et puis ils doivent visiter le manoir cet après midi, comment je vais faire: il y a des tableau du Primo partout! ... je pourrait peut être les faires enlever juste le temps que...non, non non même pas possible! je vois déjà Reborn et son regard le plus noir qui soit, il est pas question que je touche a ses reliques, ça pourrait être très mal vu si je fait enlever les tableau du fondateur, toute la famille le prendrait très mal! mauvaise idée mauvaise iodée!»_ fit Tsuna dans sa tête alors qu'il paniquait: sincèrement a se moment la on aurait jamais dit que les deux sortait ensemble tellement Tsuna était effrayer par la réaction de Reborn...enfin on le comprend. Le premier tueur a gage du monde pouvait être effrayent si il le voulait...même pour son petit copain. Tsuna soupira alors qu'il regarda le tableau

«je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois laisser ca comme ca...ca me fait encore une excuse a trouver» fit il en se décourageant, puis il recomenca a avancer dans le manoir notant mentalement tout ce qu'il avait a faire, et ca ne fit que le faire soupirer d'avantage! le brun finit par arriver en bas du manoir et il se dirigea vers les jardins: prendre un peu l'air lui ferrait du bien.

«haaa, ca fait tellement du bien, le calme» fit il en s'étirant lorsque il sortit du manoir et que le soleil fit briller sa peau. Tsuna était sortit par derrière le manoir, ou c' étendait tout le magnifique jardin de celui ci. Pour l'instant Tsuna était reste sur la terrasse qui était entourer de fleurs, en profitant du calme de la campagne...mais ce fut de coutre durée:

«tête de gazon! arrête de m'éclabousser!» fit la voix de Gokudera. Tsuna tourna la tête en direction du son, avant de sourire légèrement

«haaa, ils l'ont vraiment fait» fit doucement le brun alors qu'il descendit les marches de le terrasse et commença a circuler entre les rosiers odorant et les statues...mais les bruits continuait:

«qu'est ce que t'as dit, tête de poulpe! je nage a l'extrême» fit la voix de Ryohei alors que Tsuna s'approchait de plus en plus de la source.

«maa les gars calmer vous, il faut profiter du beau temps» fit a son tour celle de Yamamoto

«singe stupide! le premier qui m' empêche de bronzer, je vais lui faire regretter d'être ne!» fit Hana en colère et Tsuna arriva devant tout un groupe de beau buissons, en parfaite harmonie avec le reste du jardin. Le brun le contourna pour trouver une sorte d'arche t'ailler dans les buisson et regarda la scène devant lui: une très grande piscine bleu tropique se cachait derrière les buissons, pour un peu t'intimider, avec une belles dalles en pierres plate tout au tour avec des transats et des parasols. Il y avait aussi un jacuzzi et un petit basin pour les enfants avec quelques toboggans et attractions autour de la piscine...en gros un vrais truc de luxe quoi! et il y avait tout le monde qui en profitait sans retenue: les gardiens était en trin de s'affronter dans la piscine, sauf Hibari bien sur, les filles était dans le jacuzzi, mais Anna était juste allonger, sur les pierres bien chauffer par le soleil a coter de celui ci pour pouvoir parler avec les filles en bronzant , Lambo s'amusait tout seul avec plein de jouets dans le basin peu profond,... Mukuro fut le premier a remarquer le boss encore dans ''l'entre'' de l'espace piscine et fit un sourire

«kufufu, Tsunayoshi, te voila» fit il et aussitôt les disputes s'arrêtèrent et tous regardèrent le nouveau venu.

«vous étiez sérieux en disant que vous voulez y aller direct» fit Tsuna, plus comme une affirmation a lui même que aux autres.

«Juudaime, venez nous rejoindre» fit Gokudera alors que Tsuna s'avança mais se posa juste sur le bort de la piscine en secouant la tête

«non pas maintenant, de plus dans un peu plus d'une heure ca va être l'heure de manger, je tien pas a devoir me sécher avant» fit Tsuna alors qu'il mit ses jambes au dessus de l'eau, mais tout en restant bien assis sur le rebord de la piscine.

«je vois, dans ce cas Juudaime, profiter du soleil» fit Gokudera mais il ne pu continuer car Mukuro venait de lui lancer un ballon de plage dans la tête, bien sur le bombardier lui renvoya aussi tot en criant, et puis c'est ainsi que reprit de plus belle la bataille...Tsuna sourit en les regardant s'amuser alors qu'il était pensif, mais cela du lui faire perdre très légèrement celui ci car après quelques minute: Il sentit Kyoko sortir du jacuzzi et aller s'asseoir a coter de lui sur le rebord de la piscine.

«ça va Tsuna-kun?» fit elle et Tsuna la regarda avec un sourire. Bien sur si il aurait été quelque temps en avant, il aurait été très gênez de voir son ancienne amour en maillot de bain a coter de lui...mais ce n'était plus le cas, et depuis qu'il sortait avec Reborn, les deux avait de plus en plus une relation fraternel. C'est certainement pour ca que Kyoko avait remarquer l'état de son ami.

«hum oui ne t'inquete pas, je suis juste pensif, c'est tout» fit le brun. Kyoko hocha la tete alors qu'elle jouait avec ses pieds dans l'eau.

«je vois, désoler de t'avoir demander» fit la blonde avec un sourire, Tsuna le lui rendit aussitôt, mais il ne pu malheureusement pas dire ce qu'il voulait: il venait de se faire pousser bien comme il faut, et il tombas dans la piscine avec un grand ''splatsh''. Bien sur tout le monde regarda le boss qui était sous l'eau alors que les gardien avait arrêter leur bataille et que Kyoko regardait l'eau, surprise du mouvement rapide du nouvel arrivant. Mais bien vite Tsuna remontât a la surface, avec un air très blaser et légèrement agacer. Le brun regarda la dite personne avec haine avant que celle ci parle

«he bien dame-Tsuna on t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas se baigner avec des vêtements dans une piscine» fit Reborn avec un grand sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Tsuna essuya légèrement son visage alors qu'il regardait son amant

«c'est ca, fait l'innocent. Mais je te signal que je sais reconnaître tes coups de pied entre milles Reborn. Et croit moi, ca tu va me le payer» fit le brun, l'air impassible, les autres ne firent rien pour les arrêter, mais ce n'est pas comme ci ils pouvaient. Quand a Reborn, loin d'être apeurer par la menace, il s'accroupit a coter de Kyoko avec un sourire

«hoo c'est une menace?» fit le tueur toujours avec un sourire moqueur, mais il avait l'aire plus tot contant « c'est bien je vois que tu progresse, bientôt tu pourra tenir une vrais conversation avec des mafieux» fit le tueur. Tsuna soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez

«et dire que je venait de dire que je voulait pas devoir me sécher avant de manger, non seulement il va falloir que je me sèche, mais en plus il faudra que je me change maintenant» fit le brun. puis tout les autres furent contant de retrouver leur ami, gentil et doux, qu'ils connaissaient bien lorsque celui se rapprocha du bort et fit un sourire tendre en prenant le visage de Reborn entre ses mains, et maintenant que la crisse était passer, ils pouvait reprendre leur activer: et ils ne se génèrent pas.

«ne croit surtout pas que je vais oublier ca, c'est bien stoker, et j'ai tout mon temps pour prendre ma revanche» fit le brun alors que Reborn fit un sourire moqueur a nouveau

«ha oui, je suis pas sur que tu est une assez bonne mémoire pour ca, car ca risque d'être dans des années: jamais je ne te laisserait une assez grande ouverture pour ca, dame-Tsuna, contrairement a toi qui baise toujours ta garde! si tu ne l'avait pas baiser ce ne serait pas arriver» fit Reborn mais Tsuna secoua la tete de lassitude, Reborn arrivait vraiment a lui faire cour n'importe quand:c'était très agacent, et embrassa doucement son amant.

«ne t'inquet pas, je vais pas oublier» fit le brun avec un malin après avoir rompu le baiser. Puis il prit appui sur le rebord et se hissa hors de l'eau alors que Reborn s'écartait pour le laissez sortir. Puis Tsuna entreprit d'essorer un maximum ses vêtements. Mais Reborn restait a le regarder avec attention, et pour cause: des vêtements mouiller, légèrement transparent, bien plaquer au corps, avec un corps merveilleux en dessous, et bien...enfin vous voyez. Et Reborn nota que ca ne laissait pas les gardiens insensible non plus. Il leur envoya un regard bien noir, plein de possessivité, et ceux ci s'empressèrent de détourner le regard, comme si de rien n'était. Quand a Tsuna il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de se qu'il provoquait chez les autre...et les filles dans tout ca, et bien elle continuait de parlez, Kyoko avait été les rejoindre, et Lambo barbotait toujours joyeusement dans son basin... Tsuna finit par soupirer et regarda ses gardien

«bon je vais aller me changer, vous devriez en faire autant, on va bientôt manger, et si ont est en retard Nezu-sensei va encore nous engueuler» fit Tsuna, et Gokudera grogna de mécontentement:

«tch, ce prof stupide! tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est nous engueuler. Il cherche tout le temps la moindre petit chose pour rabaisser le Juudaime, mais ne vous inquiéter pas Juudaime je vais bien lui clouer le bec la prochaine fois» fit le gardien de la tempête, et il fut rejoins par les autres:

«c'est bien vrais ça Tsuna, ont va se faire un plaisir de lui faire ca fête» fit Yamamoto bien trop sombre alors que Ryohei balança sont poing en l'air

«ouais, la fête a l'extrême, on va le pulvériser a l'extrême!» fit il alors que Mukuro fit son rire effrayant avec un air sombre

«kufufufu, la torture mental est un bon moyen de venger notre cher Tsunayoshi, vous ne trouver pas?» fit il, puis la voix de Hibari, qui passait par la par hasard et se trouvait être intéressé par le sujet, retenti et tous regardèrent l'entrée, le préfet s'y trouvait:

«me laisser ma part, herbivore, le prof stupide est a moi» fit il simplement, puis il continua son chemin, et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de se dire:

«_il passe juste comme ca, pour dire ca, et il s'en va...?! plus important, je doit empêcher la crisse qui arrive a grande vitesse!_» pensa t'il avant d'agir

«mina...ont se calme!» fit Tsuna alors que Reborn allait rajouter une couche, et les filles s'en foutait éperdument.«il est pas question que vous commettiez un crime sur un civil, vous m'entendez, et sur personnes d'autres d'ailleurs!» fit Tsuna et tous soupirèrent de déception

«et puis, qu'est ce que vous avez avec le prof? y a pas de raison a vouloir le tuer» fit il en regardent tout le monde mais il continua ne leur donnent pas le temps de donnez leurs motifs de meute. «bon d'accord c'est vrais: il est stupide, il ne nous apprend rien, arrête pas de nous engueulez sans raison, il colle beaucoup trop Reborn a mon goût» fit Tsuna et le tueur leva un sourcil d'étonnement lorsque il vit la possessivité de Tsuna, mais le brun continuait sans relâche: «il est énervant, arrête pas de nous rabaisser, et nous critiquer, et de nous...» fit Tsuna alors qu'il se rendait de plus en plus compte lui même que, oui en effet il y avait des raisons de vouloir le tuer, surtout celle avec Reborn...et les gardiens ne purent que sourirent lorsque Tsuna ne trouva plus rien a redire pour le défendre.

«...» fit Tsuna alors qu'il regardait ses gardiens et il soupira , « bon d'accort: je l'admait, c'est un vrai con...» fit il doucement, mais il se reprit tout de suite, voyant que ses gardiens se réjouissait déjà:

«mais! ce n'est pas une raison pour le torturer, ni le tuer, ni tout ce que vous voulez!» fit il et tous furent a nouveau déçu

« allez Tsunayoshi, juste une petite pichenette de rien du tout?» fit Mukuro asseyent d'obtenir l'accort de son boss.

«si, une toute petite pichenette de rien du tout, comme tu dit, c'est lui balancer tout ton mode enfer sur la figure, alors c'est non! et je ne me répéterait pas: vous ne faitent rien au civils!» fit le brun avec un air sérieux et noir. Mukuro soupira alors que Tsuna c'était détourner pour partir, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, mais le porteur de brume ne pu retenir un petit:

«...rabat-joie» fit il et Tsuna s'arrêta

«j'ai entendu» fit simplement Tsuna et Mukuro fit un sourire innocent: étonnamment il y arrivait très bien, malgré son air de psychopathe. Tsuna finit par partir après avoir fait un signe de la main et dit ''a tout a l'heur'' mais il avait retrouver son air doux et aimant.

Les filles soupirèrent et les garçons les regardèrent , voyant bien qu'elles avaient été absolument attentif a tout ce qui c'était passer, car oui contrairement a ce qu'on croit: c'est pas parce qu'elles parlent pas, qu'elles n'écoutent pas!

«sincèrement, vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous aurait dit oui?» fit Hana avec un ton lasser, les autres regardèrent les garçons. Ceux ci réfléchirent quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement:

«non, c'est Tsuna après tout, c'est notre boss, et on sait qu'il n'est pas comme ca» fit Yamamoto

«bien sur le Juudaime ne nous laisserait jamais faire ca! et même si des fois j'aimerai bien rectifier tout ceux qui ne respecte pas le Juudaime, je ne le ferait jamais si il ne le veux pas! après tout: le Juudaime a un grand cœur, il n'en veut jamais a tout ces stupides ignorant, même si ils lui font toute ses choses qui mériterait pas mal de mes dynamites...» fit Gokudera alors que les filles sourirent a leur tour, oui bien sur: tous connaissait parfaitement leur ami.

«kufufu, bien dit mon cher kamikaze!» fit Mukuro

«bien dit a l'extrême!» reprit Ryohei alors que Lambo se manifesta, et tous l'avait oublier tellement lui était sage, comment inhabituel...ou peut être que les gardiens fessait un si gros bordel qu'il passait au dessus de celui de Lambo et donc il ne s'apercevait pas de sa présence...? peut importe

«bien sur Tsuna-nii est le meilleur» fit l'enfant avant qu'il sorte de son basin et prenne sa serviette et commença a se sécher, « et puis il a dit qu'il fallait qu'on sorte» fit le Bovino, et tous ne purent s'empêcher de se demander qui avait échanger leur Lambo avec cet enfant extrêmement bien élever et qui écoutait les gens... ou plutôt ''quoi''! mais il eurent bientôt la réponse, :

«et puis c'est l'heure de manger! j'ai hâte de manger et de tout piquer a baka-Mochida! mouahahahha» fit il puis il se remotiva en se séchant avec plus d'énergie pour être prêt a temps, doit-je préciser que d'habitude il ne le fait pas lui même, il était donc extrêmement motiver...quand aux autres il ne purent s'empêcher de penser:

«._..c'était donc ca..._» firent il tous dans leur têtes avec un air impassible... c'est fou comment la nourriture a comme influence de nos jours...

Bref, le temps passa et bientôt un serviteur vint frapper a la porte de Nezu-sensei. Celui ci ouvrit aussitôt:

«je viens vous informer que le dîner est servit, veuillez le transmettre a vos élèves, je vous attend pour vous guider» fit le serviteur avec une allure formel.

«bien sur, j'y vais de se pas!» fit le professeur avant d'aller frapper a la porte de sa collègue. Ensemble, ils prévenir tout le monde et bientôt le couloirs fut remplit d'élèves.

«bien la classe, en ligne» fit la professeur d'histoire, les élèves exécutèrent aussi tot avec impatience alors que le serviteur attendait patientant.

«nous somme prêt» fit Nezu, et le serviteur hocha la tête.

«bien, suivez moi, je vous prit» fit il et il commença a marcher. Les couloirs défilèrent encore une fois et bientôt le serviteur arriva devant deux grandes portes. Puis en voyant le groupe arriver, les portiers ouvrirent les portes, laissant entrer le groupe. Le guide s' éclipsa discrètement après s'être incliner.

Quand aux élèves, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et restait dans l'entrer de la salle, alors que la porte c'était refermer derrière eux. Mais ils avaient de quoi occuper leurs yeux: tous étaient en trin de regarder la grande salle dans le quel ils étaient, celle ci était belle, très luxuriante, et lumineuse. Une belle table avait ete dresser en son centre avec de l'argenterie qui brillait de milles feux. La table avait ete dresser de façon a former un grand rectangle et l'on pouvait compter onze couvert sur les longueurs et huit sur chaque largeurs. Il y avait plusieurs verres a pied différant devant chaque assiettes, alors que de belles serviettes avait été plier dans celle ci. Puis il y avait également des arrangement floraux ci et la sur la belle nappe blanche imaculer. Puis il y avait devant chaque couverts une belle chaise en bois avec des cousin de velours. Mais les élèves notèrent que les sièges était plus luxurieuse et imposant sur les largeurs, et que a chaque une de celle ci, il y avait une qui était encore plus impotente que les autres, avec plus de décorations et de dorures...mais il notèrent aussi qu'ils étaient seul dans la pièce: il n'y avait personne! la salle était complètement dessert.

«que fait t'ont Nezu-sensei?» demanda une fille, le prof hocha la tête

«je suppose que l'on doit juste attendre» fit Nezu sensei, mais une élève fit remarquer

«dame-Tsuna et les autres ne sont pas venu avec nous? j'espère qu'il ne seront pas en retard» fit une fille

«a ce propos, je ne peut pas croire qu'ils est tous des traitements de faveur, jusque parce que le père de dame Tsuna travail ici» fit un gars

«pheu...ce déchet inutile en profite clairement, c'est tout! et puis si c'était variant juste pour ça, alors moi aussi je pourrait avoir droit au traitements de faveur, il y a un truc bizarre la dedans» fit Myuki avec haine et les autres acquiescèrent .

«j'espère que il vont bientôt arriver, sinon quel déshonneur pour nous devant le nono» fit Nezu-sensei, madame Aragano hocha la tête en regardant les élèves qui discutaient ensemble

«oui, je l'espère aussi» fit elle, mais elle ne pu donner d'avantage de détail car les portes derrière eux s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt tout les élèves se retournèrent pour voir qui arrivait, et lentement il virent Tsuna rentrer accompagner de tout son groupe. Un regard sévère d'Hibari et un de psychopathe de Mukuro les fient s'éloigner a la hatte pour laissez une aller libre de tout élèves. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Nezu de s'énerver!

«dame-Tsuna! pour qui te prend tu! tu es en retard, c'est inacceptable! tu aurait pu mettre notre hôte dans l'embarras, et même si tu le connaît se n'est pas une raison d'arriver en retard stupide élève...» fit il en enlevant la voix, et les élèves riaient bien entre eux alors que Tsuna se fessait engueuler...mais Gokudera le regarda avec un regard plein de haine

«la ferme, stupide prof!» fit le bombardier et Nezu cria d'avantage

«comment ose tu me parler de la sorte!» ft le professeur mais Kyoko intervenu doucement

«sensei, nous somme tous arriver en même temps, alors pourquoi vous vous en prenez qu'as Tsuna» fit Kyoko avec douceur, même si le groupe Vongola pouvait dire que c'était un masque... Nezu regarda son élève, ne sachant comment répondre alors que les autre était aussi du même avis

«voyons, Sasagawa-san, il est évidant que vous êtes en retard par sa faute! jamais de si bons élèves serait en retard, il a une mauvaise influence sur vous, c'est pour ca» fit le prof et tous froncèrent les sourcils a ca mais Gokudera n'y tena plus et dévoila les pensées de tous:

«stupide prof, ne t'avise pas de décider de ca a notre place, et pour la dernière fois, le Juudaime n'est pas en retard!» fit il avec hargne, nezu voulu intervenir mais tsuna fut plus rapide:

«c'est bon Gokudera, je m'en occupe» fi Tsuna et Nezu le regarda sceptiquement

«je ne suis pas en retard Nezu- sensei! regarder» fit Tsuna en montrant un buffet ou tronnait une belle pendule, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers l'endroit que Tsuna montrait, mais il ne comprenait pas

«voyer vous, Nezu-sensei, le nono arrive toujours a midi pile, a la seconde près, il me reste donc précisément trente seconde avant qu'il arrive! si vous saviez ceci, ca vous aurait empêcher de faire des jugements trop hâtif et éviter de vous faire remarquer par les domestiques, alerter pas vos cris, que nos hôte ont du certainement entendre d'ailleurs...» fit Tsuna et Nezu rougissa d'embarras lorsque il comprit la phrase de son élève, oubliant complémentent que c'était dame-Tsuna qui venait de le rembarrer comme il convenait...les autres élèves ne surent quoi dire et laissèrent les choses comme elles était alors que Gokudera rigola

«ha ha ha prof stupide, ca t'apprendra a vouloir faire le chef chez les autres» fit il et les autres gardien se rangèrent a son avis. Mais la pendule sonna et tous se turent alors que le carillon sonna ses douze coups. Et aussi tôt que le dernier sonna, deux portes en face des élèves s'ouvrirent et le nono rentra dans toute sa gloire, accompagner de ses six gardiens. Après leurs entrer remarqué, le nono et ses gardiens saluèrent les élèves:

«très chers élèves, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposer. Je vous propose de passer a table, prenez place, je vous prit» fit il avec un doux sourire mais les élèves ne surent ou s'asseoir et madame Aragano prit parole:

«ou faut t'il que nous nous assaillons, je suppose que vous avez des places attitrer que nous ne devons pas prendre.» fit la professeur très polie. Nono hocha la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une largeur de la table

«bien sur, vos places se situe sur les deux longueurs, les largeurs me sont réserver a moi et mes gardiens, ainsi qu'a mon très cher Tsunayoshi et ses amis» fit nono, et Tsuna sentit aussi tot toute les auras haine qui était diriger vers lui, mais Tsuna s'en foutait, et puis il était reconnaissant car son grand père n'avait pas dit '' a Tsuna et ses gardien''...enfin bon le nono continua

«prend place mon très cher...» fit il en dessinant l'autre bout de la table, en face de lui. Tsuna hocha la tête en remerciement

«merci nono» fit Tsuna puis il se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de la table suivit de tout son groupe, excepter Reborn. Puis les élèves virent Tsuna prendre la place du centre, celle avec une chaise plus imposante, alors que les gardien c'était disposer ainsi: de droite a gauche, Chrome en premier, Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera, puis Tsuna au milieux, ensuite Yamamoto a sa droite, Lambo, et enfin Mukuro. Toute la largeur était prise, et les filles c'était donc mit sur les premières places de la longueur: Kyoko et Hana était a coter de Mukuro, et en face il y avait Haru. Ils avait fait tous ca très protocolairement, et les élèves l'avait remarquer bien sur, en plus de ceci:

«tu as vu, ils sont comme tout a l'heure, tu sais lorsque ils sont descendu de la voiture» fit remarquer une, très doucement a sa voisine.

«ouai c'est bizarre» répondit celle ci, mais entre temps le nono c'était également assit, avec Reborn a sa gauche, et ses gardien dans a peu près le même ordre que ceux de Tsuna, occupant ainsi l'autre longueur en entier. Puis il fit singe aux élèves

«prenez place je vous prit» fit il et les élèves s'avancèrent timidement vers la table imposante. Puis se placèrent de façon aléatoire: les professeurs c'était retrouver au milieux, un de chaque coter, puis pour les visage familier: Mochida était perdu au milieux, tout comme Miyuki, alors que Nastumi c'était retrouver juste a coter de Haru. Cependant vu que leurs hôtes ne bougait pas, les élèves n'osèrent pas commencer, et ils fessait bien, car encore une fois le protocole se devait d'être respecter, et il y avait encore une chose importante qu'ils n'avait pas fait. Et Tsuna en était aussi surprit que ses camarades, car en temps normal le nono l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps... mais celui ci regarda Tsuna intensément avant de parler:

«mon cher Tsunayoshi...» fit il et Tsuna eu une une pauvre mine décourager en entendant ca, il ne pu retenir un faible:

«pourquoi moi» fit le brun, normalement c'était le nono qui fessait ca: étant le maître de maison, et boss, c'était a lui que revenait cette tache. et les professeurs assistait a sa impuissant car il ne pouvait remettre en place le brun, mais le nono regarda son successeur avec un regard tendre mais la voix n'allait pas du tout ensemble, elle était autoritaire et stricte:

«parce que j'en ai décider ainsi!» imposa t'il, et Tsuna su que c'était un ordre irréversible! « **et que vu ta position, il est tout a fait normal que tu puisse le faire»** rajoutât t'il en italien pour que les autres ne puise comprendre, mais Mochida sembla froncer les sourcils légèrement. Mais bref Tsuna soupira et ferma les yeux en joignant ses mains, et les élèves virent que tout les gardiens et les filles firent aussitôt de même, et le nono s'empressa de faire de même. alors timidement et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, les élèves firent de même, attendant de voir ce qui se passait...

«**Seigneur,maître du ciel, des éléments et des saisons**

**Bénissez ce repas, bénissez la table si bien parer**

**Benissez ceux qui l'on préparer, **

**Et donnez le salut a toute nos âmes**

**Amen**» fit tsuna et tous répondirent

«Amen» firent tout les mafieux alors que les japonais n'avait rien comprit étant donnez que c'était en italien, mais heureusement pour eux, Tsuna recommença les mêmes paroles mais en japonnait cette fois ci. Et même si les japonais n'avait pas l'habitude de cette pratique, ils répondirent comme même avec hésitation au dernier mots.

«a...amen» firent ils . Puis le nono prit sa fourchette, mais la professeur d'histoire prit la parole:

«Nono-sama, puis-je expliquer a mes élèves, car je pense qu'ils n'ont pas comprit la signification de ce geste» demanda la femme avec respect. Le nono souria et hocha la tête

«faite donc» fit il et madame Aragano regarda ses élèves qui était encore perdu.

«l'Italie a été pendant de très long siècle, très pieuse , et même de nos jours, elle le reste énormément. Et a en juger par le manoir dans le quel nous nous trouvons, je peut dire que son fondateur a vécu dans une des ses époques ou la croyance guidait tout les pas des citoyen. Je suppose que ceci est devenu une coutume, même si les gens ne sont pas forcement croyant, la tradition c'est transmise durant les générations...» fit la professeur et nono ne pu que sourire: elle avait toucher tout dans le mille:

«exactement, madame Aragano, ceci est une tradition que notre famille honore depuis des siècles, vous avez un bon esprit de déduction» fit il puis il regarda les mafieux et parla:

«**même si nos âme sont déjà bien trop noir pour être sauver...**» fit il mais plus comme une remarque personnel qu'autre chose...puis le nono reprit la fourchette qu'il avait reposer et:

«bien sur ceux...» fit il et il frappa deux fois sur la petite cloche qui se trouvait devant lui avec la fourchette. Et aussi tot toute les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en parfaite harmonie et des dizaines de servants sortirent, les bras charger de plats, et ce mirent a tourner autour de la table pour y déposer ceux ci. Et les élèves nu purent que être admirer par tout ce spectacle: c'était vraiment magnifique! tout les plats défilaient, les robes des servante tournait avec un mouvement sec et gracieux lorsque celles ci laissait la place a la suivante, le tout dans un harmonie et une coordination parfaite...le nono rigola légèrement lorsque il vu les visages ébahie des inviters:

«hahaha...c'est vrais que c'est la première fois que vous voyez ca. Le service des Vongola est extrêmement performant...C'est surprenant au départ mais vous allez vous habituer après tout c'est tout les jour comme ca, vous verrez» fit gentiment nono alors que tout les élèves le regardèrent , puis il fit un signe

«allez y manger a votre faim» fit il puis il entamât lui même l'entrée qui se trouvait devant lui. Les élèves se joignirent a lui alors que Tsuna fit de même...bien sur la nourriture fut délicieuse, et les élèves se donnait a cœur joie de tout goutter alors qu'il parlait gaimant entre eux. Tsuna lui discutait avec tout son groupe, tant tot en italien tant tot en japonnait...mais Tsuna regarda l'endroit ou son gardien de foudre était censé être et le vit sortir de dessous la table discrètement avant de se rasoir comme si de rien n'était. Avant que celui ci sorte un fruit de sa poche et le mangea. Le brun soupira:

«lambo...» fit il d'un air blaser. La petite vache le regarda avec le sourire avant de replonger sous la table. Tsuna soupira alors que personne ne semblais remarquer l'absence de celui ci. Et c'est sans surprisse qu'il le vit reparaître cette fois ci avec du pain. Comme vous l'aurez comprit: ce n'est pas parce que il n'était pas a coter de Mochida, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui piquer sa nourriture...mais il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les élèves poser des questions au nono. Jusque a ce que le mot ''gardien'' fit sortir Tsuna se ses pensées:

_«j'ai entendu gardien! j'espère que grand père a rien dit de compromettant_» pensa Tsuna avant de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'avait le nono et les autres, et vu que tout les élèves était en trin de l'écouter ca devait être important!

«c'est une très bonne question. Je vous avait dit que vous expliquerait ca plus tard, et c'est un moment parait pour le faire.» fit le nono et Tsuna pria intérieurement:

«voyez vous, mes gardiens sont mes hommes de main les plus proches...il ont une importance et une place capitale au sain de notre hiérarchie» commença le boss et Tsuna soupira de soulagement lorsque il comprit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Reborn. «il sont les seuls, après moi, a pouvoir si c'est nécessaire prendre le pouvoir et les décisions. Ce sont également mes amis proches et j'ai une grande confiance en eux...depuis la première génération, toute les personnes ayant été a mon poste ont eu des gardiens , et il en sera de même pour les générations futures» expliqua le nono et les élèves écoutait attentivement.

«combien y a t'il eu de générations, Nono-sama» demanda un garçon.

«voyez vous, nono veut dire neuvième» fit il et les élèves comprirent alors

«il y a neuf générations avant vous, ca explique que le manoir soit si ancien alors» fit la prof d'histoire.

«oui, comme vous l'aurez certainement remarquer madame Aragano, ce manoir date d'y il a longtemps, notre fondateur, le primo, ce qui veut dire premier, a construit ce manoir lorsque il a crée cet organisation, je suis le neuvième a être a ce poste, mais bien tot la dixième génération prendra la relais» expliqua le nono et les élèves essayait d'assimiler les info. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils croivent toujours que c'est une compagnie mondial, et non un truc de la mafia...

«comment ce passe les successions, Nono-sama?est ce que tout le monde peut hériter de l'entreprise familiale ...» questionna Mochida avec curiosité, mais Reborn fronça les sourcils lorsque il vu clairement que c'était un masque...

«c'est une bonne question. Non en effet la succession est très stricte, et seul les membres de la famille peuvent prendre le relaie. Mais il y encore des critères bien particulier qu'il faut prendre en compte on ne peut pas prendre n'importe qui...enfin ca vous le comprendrez plus tard, j'en suis sur...» fit le nono avec un sourire aimable. Mais malheureusement Mochida ne fut pas satisfait de la réponse et tenta autre chose:

«est ce que vous avez déjà trouver votre successeur,» demanda t'il, nono réfléchissa avant de sourire doucement

«oui» fit il simplement «vous aurez la chance de le voir d'ici la fin de votre séjour, je vous le garantie. de plus cet après midi, je vous ferait visiter le manoir, vous y verrez donc une bonne partie de l'histoire de notre famille» rappela le nono et la prof d'histoire eu les yeux qui brillait impatience: une vrais gamine, je vous jure...quand a Tsuna c'était pas du tout la même chose: il n'avait toujours pas trouver d'excuse! il tirait donc la tête qui allait avec la situation...

«bien, et puisque je suis partit de se sujet, je vais tout de même vous pressentez mes gardiens» fit il puis il se mit a montrer ses gardiens en les pressentant.

«voici:coyote Nougat, mon bras droit, gardien de la tempête» commença nono, mais déjà les élèves était étonner de l'appellation. Puis Schnitten Brabanters, mon gardien de la pluie. Ensuite Brow Nie Jr, mon gardien du soleil» continua t'il mais les élèves était toujours étonnez, et Tsuna ne savait pas quoi penser en espérèrent que nono n'allait pas faire de gaffe... «puis Visconti, gardien du nuage. Ganauche III, mon gardien de la foudre. Et enfin Bouche croquant qui est mon gardien de la brume...» finit il alors que les élèves était en trin de se poser des questions. Mais le nono les devança:

«je sais, vous êtes en train de vous posez des questions. Pourquoi mes gardiens sont référencer avec des noms d'éléments météorologiques? pourquoi de tell chose? et bien, cela est aussi une chose que nous avons hériter de notre ancêtre. Lorsque il a crée l'hiérarchie de l'entreprisse, il s'est dit que ce serait amusent de donner des nom d'élément. C'est une façon de ne pas les confondre, je suppose. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon ancêtre je ne peut pas savoir» fit il en riant et les élèves rigolèrent un peu a leur tour «toujours est t'il que nous avons gardez cette tradition, et elle est bien plus importante que juste des noms rigolos, croyez moi. L'élément que nous représentons a des devoirs particulier, c'est selon un caractère bien précis, chaque élément a des fonctions que les autres ne peuvent faire... Quand a moi, je suis référencer comme étant le ciel!» expliqua t'il et les élèves savait qu'il était en trin de dire un chose importante...ils en avaient le sentiment. Et peut être que l'atmosphère aidait aussi, quand a Tsuna et aux autre ils avaient baiser le regard alors que nono appuyait bien sur les mots. Enfin presque tous, bien sur Hibari et Mukuro ne firent rien qui pourrait faire croirent qu'ils se comptait dans le lot, ou qu'ils se reconnaissant la dedans...d'ailleurs Tsuna était en train de se dire que c'était un miracle qu'aucun d'eux, n'est encore rien démolit, ni même est menacer l'autre, ni...enfin bon: qu'il n'y est pas eu une bonne baston quoi! le brun regarda ses gardiens discrètement alors que nono expliquait d'autres choses sans importance aux élèves, ils regarda tout ses gardiens, car même si les deux précédemment citer était très très haut sur la classification de Futas en ce qui concerne le bordel, les bagarres, et les insultes,...les autres n'était pas mal non plus. Mais Tsuna avait beau les regardez, ils ne trouvait rien d'inhabituel qui expliquerait ca! enfaîte si: l'ensemble était inhabituel, mais il ne trouvait rien qui l'expliquait...et son intution ne trouvait rien non plus...alors le brun finit par lever les épaule et se concentra sur le merveilleux flan bien crémeux qui constituait leur dessert.

«_ba au fond, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre_» pensa t'il alors que ses gardiens et les filles discutait avec quelque autres élèves...et que Lambo s'amusait de ses petites virées sous la table...

«stupide illusionniste, rend moi ma part» fit Hayato, celui répliqua alors que Tsuna sentit les muscles de ses tempes se crisper avec appréhension...

«kufufu, n'y voit rien de personnel. Mais voit tu j'adore les sucreriex, peut être même plus que notre stupide vache» fit Mukuro et Lambo, n'eut beau dire:

«je ne suis pas stupide», personne ne fit attention a lui...

«maa les gars...»commença Yamamoto

«herbivore...» commença a son tour mais Ryohei le coupa en criant!

«ouai! bataille a l'Extrême» fit il et cela du déclencher le truc car les gardiens se déchaînèrent juste après...Tsuna avait il parler trop tot?! le brun ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude alors que les professeurs essayait de garder leurs élèves sous contrôle:

«Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, et tout les autres comment osez vous vous battre devant le Nono-sama. Cessez cela immédiatement» fit Nezu en criant. Aussitôt ils s'arrêtèrent mais ce ne fu que pour jeter un regard noir a Nezu. Celui ci ne pu s'émécher d'être parcouru d'un frisson lorsque les six gardiens le regardèrent avec le regard le plus noir et le plus charger de haine qu'il pouvait avoir, et oui les six! Lambo aussi en fessait partit , chrome non, mais si elle le voulait elle aurait pu être aussi noir que ses compatriotes...quand aux gardiens ils ne pensait qu'une chose, étant donner qu'ilx détestaient tous qu'on leur demande d'arrêter de se battre, sauf lorsque c'était leur boss, et que de toute façon seul celui ci était écouter dans ces cas la:

«_comment est ce que cet andouille de prof ose nous demander d'arrêter, il y a que Tsuna/ Juudaime/Tsunayoshi/l'herbivore/Tsuna-nii ,qui en a le droit_» pensèrent t'ils tous alors que Nezu était sur le point de faire dans son pantalon: je sais pas si vous voyez la scène, mais je suis sur que avoir six des plus puissante personne de la terre vous regardez avec des envies de meurtres, et bien vous aurez certainement envie vous aussi de faire dans votre pantalon...mais bref Tsuna voyant que ca allait dégénérer intervenu, alors que le nono et la neuvième génération était fière des aura meurtrières de leurs successeurs...

«les gars, s'il vous plaît» fit simplement le brun a l'étonnement de tous dans la salle, sauf bien sur les quelques mafieux... bien sur les élèves ne croyait absolument pas la scène devant eu: tous avait arrêter et c'était remit a manger comme si de rien était...

«pourquoi ils écoutent dame Tsuna, alors que Nezu n'as rien obtenue d'eux?» se questionna un élève , un autre lui chuchota dans l'oreille

«ouai, mais même si c'est pas compréhensible, tu oublie que c'est toujours comme ca a l'école: il parviens toujours a empêcher Gokudera-kun de se battre ou bien...» fit il mais un autre rajouta.

«ouai d'accort, d'ailleurs c'est pas logique que Gokudera obéisse a dame Tsuna, mais sauf que la Hibari-san a arrêter aussi, depuis quand est ce que Hibari-san obéit a quelque un. Et puis il y a le type avec la coiffure bizarre qui a l'aire d'un psychopathe qui a arrêter aus...» fit il mais un regard noir de Mukuro leur fit glacer le sang et ils ne purent continuer leur discutions , mais dans leurs têtes ca criait:

«_il est effrayent, il est effrayent...pire que Hibari san! quoi que en faite les deux ensemble c'est encore pire!_» pensèrent ils car Hibari les avait aussi soudainement regarder avec sévérité, après avoir vu le comportement de son compatriote:

**«herbivore, arrêtez de lire les pensées des élèves de Namimori**» fit il a intention de son collègue en italien pour pas effrayer les élèves , celui ci rigola avant de répondre:

**«kufufu, mais pourtant c'est si drôle de leur faire peur, et puis il parlait de toi aussi**» fit il

**«Je sais, stupide ananas perver» **fit Hibari alors que une intention sadique planait dans l'aire et Tsuna soupira car vu qu'ils était a l'exacte opposer, on sait tous très bien pourquoi, ils fessait partager a tout les autres qui était entre eux...

**«les gars...» **fit il avec un ton réprobateur, **«attendez pour ca! pas a table, et puis vous pourrez profiter de la visite du manoir pour vous défouler dans une salle d'entraînement...**» fit Tsuna et les deux firent passer un message silencieux pour convenir d'un accort avant de se concentrer sur le repas. Quand aux trois élèves il avait l'impression bizarre que Tsuna venait de leur sauvez la vie... mais ils ne purent y réfléchir plus longtemps ca le repas prenait fin:

«bien puisque tout le monde a fini, je suppose que l'on peut passer a la suite» fit nono en se levant, les élèves firent aussi tôt de même avant de tous s'incliner

«merci pour le repas» firent ils et le nono souria

«de rien, voyons» fit l'homme avant de continuer «bien je suppose qu'une petite heure pour digérer est la bien venu de plus vous devez être encors un peu fatiguer du voyage avec le décalage horaire, je vous ferait visiter le manoir après, vers ...hum... disons quatorze heure.» fit le nono en réfléchissent et les professeurs acquiescèrent

«bien Nono-sama» fit la prof d'histoire. Tsuna soupira alors qu'il s'était levez distraitement dans ses pensées avec les autre autours qui parlait, mais il ne vit pas Reborn arriver derrière lui.

«alors dame Tsuna, on a la tête dans la lune» fit le tueur et Tsuna sursauta

«Reborn, tu m'as fait peur» fit le brun en se tournant

«baka Tsuna, si sa ca te fait peur, qu'est ce que ce sera pour l'entraînement» fit Reborn avec un air lasser, tsuna se crispa aussi tot

«...en..en...traînement?» fit il avec appréhension, Reborn hocha la tete avec son sourire sadique:

«bien sur, après tout: on a une heure devant nous, et un bon entraînement est la meilleur façon de digérer. salle d'entraînement quatre dans dix minute, et soit a l'heure» fit le tueur en donnant un ordre avant de partir vers le nono. Quand a Tsuna: il soupira de malheur, lorsque il s'imagina l'heure de torture qui allait venir, en s'effondrant presque sur Gokudera qui rattrapa son dixième du nom au passage...

«courage Juudaime, vous aller y arriver» fit le gardien pour encourager son boss qui était en trin de gémir sur son sort...bref un peu plus loin le nono salua les élèves:

«bien alors, je viendrait a quatorze heure vous chercher dans l'aille ou vous logez, et ont commencera la visite de la» fit le nono

«bien, nous serons près» assura Nezu sensei, alors que Aragano hocha la tête. Le nono souria et les salua une dernière fois alors que ses gardiens le suivirent lorsque il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer;

«bien, a plus tard» fit le nono et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les mafieux sortirent laissant les élèves et leurs professeur.s

«bien je vais vous raccompagner si vous le désirez car vous ne devez pas encore bien connaître l'emplacement de vos chambres» fit un serviteur. Nezu sensei hocha la tête et fit signe au élèves de le suivre. Bien tôt, ils furent parti et seul restait la dixième génération et les filles. Enfin presque: Tsuna regarda la salle: il manquait déjà Mukuro et Hibari qui c'était éclipser discrètement. Puis il ne vit pas Lambo car celui ci avait été dormir dans sa chambre, sortant par une autre porte.

«haa, mon dieux ils ont été rapide» souffla Tsuna alors qu'il remarqua qu'une autre personne manquait:

«attendez ou est Reborn? fit il en regardant les autres, ceux ci levèrent les épaules et Tsuna soupira

«haa il a encore disparu sans que je m'en rendre compte...» fit il en soupirant, puis il réalisa:

«haaa il me reste mois de cinq minutes pour aller a ma chambre, prendre mes affères d'entraînement et aller a la salle, sinon Reborn va avoir ma peau» cria le future boss et les autres rigolèrent gentiment

«a tout a l'heur Tsuna, bon courage» fit Kyoko en le saluant

«huhum, bye tout le monde» fit le boss et il disparut a son tour dans les grandes portes d'entrer.

«bon et bien si on fessait de même» proposa Yamamoto et Ryohei fut tout de suite enthousiaste:

«ouais...entraînement a l'extrême Yamamoto» et les deux sportifs partirent a leurs tour en criant dans les couloirs enfin surtout pour un...mais les servants était habituer et heureux de retrouver cette scène un peu bruyante...

«bon...je vais lire dans la bibliothèque» fit Gokudera et il partit a son tour...au final seul les quatres filles étaient rester et elles se regardèrent avant de sourire malicieusement:

«piscine!» crièrent t'elles avec joie et elles partirent a leur tour...

Quand a Tsuna: il dévala en courant un escalier sous terrain vierge de décoration, qui donna sur un grand couloir avec une bonne dizaine de portes numéroter: c'était les fameuses salles d'entraînements des vongola. il y en avait pour tout les goûts: exercice d'arme a feux, lutte, salle résistante au flamme, sale d'entraînement de la tempête:réplique identique a celle dans le future, salle ultra résistante de niveau E, exercice d'obstacle, gym, musculation...bref il y en avait une bonne variété, toutes avec des spécialités différentes...mais toutes était très solide au niveau des mur et pouvait supporter énormément de force et de puissance...Tsuna continua de courir alors qu'il passa devant une ou résonnait déjà des sons de lutte , et d'entre-choque d'armes métallique. Tsuna eu même pas le temps de se dire ''Hibari et Mukuro sont déjà la'' que déjà il vu la porte quatre légèrement entrebâiller. Mais le brun ne pu freiner a temps il se prit la porte en plaine tête se qui l'ouvrit complément, et le brun dérapa a l'intérieur de la salle avec un grand fracas...le brun pu entendre un vague bip alors qu'il avait la tête contre le sol:

«neuf minute cinquante neuf» fit la voix de Reborn, et le brun leva la tête pour voir celui ci avec un chronomètre, le brun soupira de soulagement alors que Reborn avait un regard étrange sur le visage:

«tu as beau être arriver a l'heure je vais comme même pouvoir de corriger pour cette abominable chute» fit Reborn avec un sourire sadique et Tsuna fit un gémissement plaintif toujours étaler sur le sol.

«allez lève toi, mon chéri, on as pas toute la journée» fit Reborn

«_ne dit pas des mots si tendre avec une voix aussi sadique_» se plaina Tsuna dans sa tête alors qu'il se levait. Le brun ne prêta pas un regard a la salle: celle ci était très simple, en faite elle était vide, juste quatre murs sur-résistent...mais regarda le tueur qui s'approcha de lui

«tu sais que j'avais très envie de t'embrasser pendant le repas» fit Reborn alors qu'il prit Tsuna par les hanches et l'attira près de lui...le brun ne résistât pas du moindre. Et sans surprise les deux s'embrasèrent avec passion pendant quelques instants avant que Reborn ne se recule, brisant le baiser;

«bien maintenant que ça c'est fait...» fit Reborn avant qu'un sourire sadique naisse sur son beau visage et Tsuna sauta soudainement a quatre bons mètres de lui, avertit violemment par son hyper intuition, alors qu'il sentit une balle faire voler une des mèche sur le coter de son visage...

«Reborn c'est lâche ca! me tirer dessus alors que tu viens de m'embrasser» cria le brun, légèrement rougie par le baiser, alors qu'il regardait le flingue fument que tenait son amant. Celui ci rigola légèrement avant de sortirent un deuxième pistolet

«prépare toi, mon chéri» fit il et Tsuna frissonna alors qu'une aura noir emmenait de son amoureux...et puis l'entraîne...non la séance de torture commença!

. . .

Et voila fin du chapitre 7. N' hésitez pas a me laisser vos impression...

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

Et oui, j'ai finit par le mettre le chapitre 8! Il était temps! ...désoler pour l'attente...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas, ni aucun des personnage.

Désoler pour les faute, j'espère que j'en est fait moins dans celui la...

Merci pour tout les commentaires, et merci a ceux qui mettent en favoris ou en alerte. ça me fait plaisir...

Bonne lecture!

. . .

Tsuna avança dans le couloir désert, avec le dos voûter et l'air fatiguer. Il tenait ses mitaines lâchement dans sa main, alors qu'il avait d'innombrable bleus sur le visage et sur les bras, il y en avait partout sur le reste du corps, mais les vêtements les cachait sauf pour les bras ou ses manches était relever...il avait aussi quelque petites coupures sur les joues...bref l'état du brun était déplorable, en plus des vêtement tout désordonner et brûlé a certain endroit. Tsuna soupira alors que le geste fit décoller un peu de poussière qui traînait dessus son visage, ainsi que quelque petit débris qui traînait dans ses cheveux...

«mon dieux, qu'est ce qui m'as prit de tomber amoureux d'un type aussi sadique!» fit Tsuna en se plaignant, mais il pu voire quelqu'un s'approcher a l'autre bout du couloirs, et la silhouette lui était très familière...

«Juudaime» fit la voix de Gokudera, en effet très familier. Le brun avança encore, mais Gokudera c'était mit a trotter vers lui.

«Juudaime, je vous cherchait» fit Gokudera lorsque il arriva au nivaux de son boss, mais il s'alarma lorsque il vu l'état de celui ci.

«Juudaime! qu'est ce qui vous est arriver?» fit-il apeurer, Tsuna soupira

«...entraînement» fit Tsuna avec les yeux blaser, Gokudera fut rassurer mais il fit une petite mine peiner.

«c'est l'heure de la visite Juudaime» fit le bras droit, Tsuna hocha la tête lentement

«oui, merci. Mais je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu, et bander tout ca» fit-il en montrant ses blessure, « sinon, si les élèves me voient comme ça, ils vont prendre peur» fit Tsuna, Gokudera hocha la tête.

«voulez vous un peu d'aide Juudaime?» demanda l'italien, et Tsuna soupira

«c'est pas de refus.» fit le brun «surtout pour celle de mon dos» expliqua t'il. Gokudera fit un sourire et les deux partir vers la chambre du brun. Tsuna poussa la porte et entra, Gokudera a la suite. L'argenter ne prêtât pas attention au décors, car il le connaissait pour être rentre plusieurs fois dans la chambre de son patrons, justement pour l'aider avec ses blessures. Tsuna se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

«la trousse est toujours au même endroit?» demanda Gokudera, Tsuna hocha la tête alors qu'il passa devant le miroir de sa grande salle de bain, mais il s'arrêta pour regarder son reflet alors que Gokudera atteignis une grande boite sur l'étagère.

«je vais devoir me changer aussi, je n'avait pas vu que mes vêtements était aussi abîmer» fit le brun , pui il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise, alors que Gokudera ouvrit la mallette et atteignis le nécessaire.

Les deux n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler, pour travailler, car ils étaient déjà tellement habituer a faire ça, que ça venait tout seul. Le brun se lava la figure dans le lavabo et se sécha la figure en grimaçant lorsque la serviette frotta les blessures. Puis se regarda

«c'est mieux comme ça» fit le brun alors qu'il avait retrouver un visage propre.

«Juudaime, je vais m'occuper de votre dos» fit Gokudera, Tsuna hocha la tête et se tourna un peu pour que Gokudera s'occupe de ses blessures. L'esprit du bombardier fit naturellement abstraction de tout les suçon et morsure qui parsemait le dos de son boss, et se focalisa sur les blessures, qu'il commença a désinfecter.

«dit Gokudera...» fit Tsuna au bout d'un moment alors qu'il était en trin de mettre des petit pansement sur es joue et ses main, s'occupent de toute les blessure qu'il pouvait traiter lui même...

«oui Juudaime» répondit Gokudera alors qu'il bandait le dos du brun.

«je n'ai toujours pas trouver d'excuse pour les tableau du primo: tu as une idée» fit le boss avec un air pensif. Gokudera n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre de quoi parlait le brun et soupira.

«c'est vrais que c'est un problème» répondit l'argenter alors qu'il réfléchissait, un silence passa ou les deux réfléchir un peu

«enfin si le Juudaime ne voulait pas maintenir son masque, ce serait plus simple: il suffirait de leur dire, de les menacer du silence, et de les faire jurer sur l'omettra...» fit Gokudera alors qu'il avait finit de bander son boss, et celui ce tourna vers lui...

«non Gokudera, je ne veux pas» fit Tsuna avec les yeux pensif

«vous pouvez toujours prétendre que ce n'est qu'un pur hasard» fit le bombardier, «même si c'est pas l'excuse la plus convaincante» continua t'il.

«hum, c'est sur! haa c'est si compliquer» se plaignit le brun, alors que Gokudera fixait le dernier pansement sur le bras de son boss.

«voila j'ai finit Juudaime» prévenu Gokudera, et Tsuna le remercia

«merci Gokudera» fit il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre

«de rien Juudaime, toujours a votre service» fit Gokudera. Tsuna se dirigea a présent vers son dressing, et passa la seconde porte pressante dans la chambre, mais Gokudera resta dans la chambre pour lui laisser l'intimider dont il avait besoin.

«j'ai penser sinon, a un lien de parente quelconque, mais c'est déjà trop d'info pour les élèves et il vont se poser plein de question» fit sunna depuis on dressing, Gokudera hocha la tête,

«oui, ce sera trop évidant» fit il alors que son cerveaux de génie réfléchissait a toute vitesse pour aider son boss. Tsuna réapparu alors qu'il ferlait les bouton de la chemise de son uniforme de rechange.

«sinon...j'ai eu une idée lorsque je me changeai...mais elle est vraiment saugrenu...» fit Tsuna pensivement, Gokudera la regarda alors que celui ci se dirigeait vers la porte.

«dit toujours Juudaime...» fit le bombardier sortant a son tour. Les deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, et prirent le chemin nececers pour rejoindre le lieux du rendez vous...

«et bien..tu vois ils savent que mon père travail ici...je peut prétendre que mon père est un très grand admirateur du premier parton, au point de transformé son fils en copie conforme ou en se qui s'en approche...» fit Tsuna en expliquant, alors que les servantes s'inclinait a leur passage, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Gokudera hocha la tête pour que Tsuna continu.

«après, je peut dire que j'ai tellement été habituer a ce que mon père me coiffe comme le primo, ou un truc dans le genre, que j'ai finit par garder cet habitude ...ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi je lui ressemble.» fit Tsuna

«hum..en effet c'est assez saugrenu. ...mais je pense que ça peur marcher Juudaime. En plus nos camarades sont, sauf exception près, assez stupide. Je pense pas qu'il irons chercher plus loin...» fit Gokudera , Tsuna réfléchisse en regardant le sol.

«c'est ce que j'ai trouver de mieux...» fit le brun.

«ça va marche Juudaime» fit l'argente, «il faut juste être convainquant et on peut faire avaler n'importe quoi a n'importe qui! regarder stupide tête de gazon, il peut faire avaler n'importe quoi sans problème...» fit Hayato, Tsuna hocha la tête...mais un carions, venant d'une pièce avoisinante, les sortie de leur conversation.

«Juudaime...!» fit Gokudera, mais Tsuna avait déjà saisi.

«et mince!on est a la bourre...» fit il, puis ils se mirent a courir dans le couloirs. Après quelque couloirs, ils arrivèrent a l'étage des élèves, et se stoppent lorsque ils virent tout le groupe devant heu, avec le nono, Reborn, et les autres gardiens, sauf Mukuro et Hibari...comme c'est surprennent.

«et bien, peut t'ont savoir ou vous étier vous deux!» fit Nezu sensei en sermonnent ses élèves mais il ne prêta même pas attention au bandage du brun tellement il était habituer a se que dame-Tsuna soit recouvert de pansement...

«eux..c'est a dire...je ...je me suis perdu das les couloir, et Gokudera est venu me chercher, et ...et» fit Tsuna en inventant une excuse. Mais nono intervenu

«peut importe Nezu-sensei, nous pouvons commencez maintenant» fit le boss, et le professeur hocha la tête, et le nono commença a marcher dans les couloir, les élève a sa suite qui était encore en trin de maudire le brun pour l'humiliation..mais peut importe, Tsuna se mit en marche vers la fin de la file, en rejoignant tout les mafieux qui traînait a l'arrière: n'étant pas vraiment intéresser par ce qu'ils savait déjà...

«même pas la peine Reborn...» fit Tsuna en chuchotant lorsque il vit que son amant allait parler, mais celui ci l'ignora

«perdu dans les couloir...peut tu me dire comment c'est possible alors que j'ai personnellement imprimer le plant intégral du manoir, et de tout les autre, dans ta tête..» fit Reborn avec un air moqeure...Tsuna soupira alors qu'il entendit que le nono avait commencer a expliquer, et c'était mieux de se concentrer la dessus que sur les souvenir des ''aide pour l'enseignement ''que Reborn avait utiliser: il avait mal au crane rien que d'y penser

«tu sais très bien pourquoi j'étais en retard...» fit le brun en chuchotant toujours Reborn fit un sourire avant de se taire en écoutant le nono.

«...et donc ce couloir a été construit pendant ''le règne'' du secondo, vous pouvez voir la personnalité de celui ci grâce au décoration que celui ci tenait a avoir près de ses appartement? comme je les dit plus tôt, les neuf boss, en me contant, on vécu ici. Et chacun a laisser sa personnalité et ses gout s'imprégner dans c'est lieux. Ce n'est donc pas surprenant de trouver des pièce très différente, avec des atmosphère varier...vous aller voir plus au fur et a mesure que nous avanceront...ah et voila la galerie dont se servait la femme du quatro pour ses collection de statue romaine...» fit le nono alors qu'ils avançait au fur a mesure dans le manoir. En effet il était maintenant dans une très grande galerie lumineuse, pauvre en tableaux, mais extrêmement riche en statue romaine...

Les élève était estomaquer, admiratif, ébahie...enfin vous voyer quoi...et je ne parle même pas de la prof d'histoire...on dirait qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser le sol, faire des câlin au statue, prendre dans ses bras les colonne de marbre...et bien plus encore.

«voyer vous, nous avons garder a l'origine chaque chose apporter par les différente personne»fit le nono alors que les mafieux fessait semblant d'être émerveiller. Enfin il l'était bien sur, mais il connaissait tellement se décors, bien sur eux aussi lorsque il était venu ici pour la première fois avait eu ces tête de poison estomaquer...mais en plus classe. Passons, il appréciait comme même de revoir le manoir.

Et la visite continuait, et les parole, et les couloir et les chambre, et re les parole...enfin bon Tsuna était en trin de se dire que le nono avait du être guide dans une ancienne vie, car il se débrouillait vraiment bien.

Ils étaient a pressant devant un couloir , mais le nono s'arrêta.

«je ne peut malheureusement pas vous montrer cette partie, car il s'agit la de mes cartier priver ainsi que ceux de mes gardiens, nous allons donc passer notre chemin pour aller voire les salons et salle de jeu» fit le nono et les élèves hochèrent la tête, mais a l'étage du dessous ils passèrent a nouveau devant une portes sans la visiter.

«il en va de mème pour cette aile, c'est celle réserver a mon successeur et a ses gardiens, elle sont donc priver» fit-il.

«je vois fit Nezu, puis le groupe passa encore dans divers couloir lorsque ils débouchèrent dans un plus grand et plus imposant,...et plus décorer.

«ha, nous arrivons a une partit intéressante, ce couloir n'est pas très important, mais il y abrite énormément de tableau de toute sorte, collectionné par les boss au fur et a mesure des époques, vous y trouver de tout comme je les dit plus tôt, chacun ses goût. Mais ce couloir est très important aux niveau du nombre de cadre, vous allez voir. Car bien que nous en avons déjà vu beaucoup dans le reste du manoir, ce n'est rien par rapport a ici...» fit le nono alors qu'il laissait les élèves admirer le grand couloir, vraiment grand couloir, si long qu'on en voyait pas le bout...

«Whoah...» firent les élèves alors que le nono souriait, très contant de son nouvelle occupation, ca le changeait de la paperasse...

«attendez, je rêve ou c'est un Picasso?» fit un des élèves, le nono souris encore plus

«humum» fit-il, et l'élève haussa la question:

«c'est un original...?» fit-il avec hésitation.

«bien sur!» fit le nono avec fierté. Le groupe reprit la route antre les De vinci, les Picasso, les Raphaël, les Monet, les Halay, les Sirani...mais il n'y avait pas que des peintres. Il y avait aussi des photos divers, des personnalités, des portaits de famille, des personne seul, des enfants...et bien sur il devait arriver ce qui arriva...

Alors qu'ils traversait le couloir, une élève s'attarda sur un tableau. Et le nono le vit bien sur.

«c'est étrange, cet homme me rappel quelqu'un...» fit-elle pensivement, et bientôt alarmé par leur camarade, tout les élèves s'entassèrent près du tableau...

«ah, excellent choix mademoiselle, ce jeune homme que vous pouvez voir ici, dans cette photo de famille, n'est qu'autre que le fondateur de notre famille: le primo» fit il et les élève regardèrent encore plus le tableau...bien sur il y eu des commentaire, comme quoi il était beau, comme quoi il était jeune et tout ça et tout ça...mais l'élève restait comme même pensive.

«oui mais il me rappelle quelqu'un...c'est étrange, je sais pas qui...mais» fit-elle en réfléchissant. bientôt les autres élèves s'en mêlèrent également alors que le nono souriait juste impatient de voir la suite...

«tien, a moi aussi...ou est ce que j'ai vu ce visage» fit un garçon, et bientôt les prof s'y mirent également, curieux de se qui retenais l'attention de leurs élèves comme ça.

Plusieurs minute passèrent, puis ils durent comprendre tous a la fois, car ils se tournèrent vers Tsuna et les autres, qu'on avait tous oublier tellement ils passaient inaperçu...mais bref tous regardait Tsuna qui avait eu beau prier pour pas qu'ils s'en rende compte, mais c'était trop tard...et le brun attendait nerveusement la bombe...qui ne viens pas! tout les élèves étaient rester silencieusement en trin de regarder le brun sans rien dire, cherchant encore par quel miracle dame Tsuna ressemblait a cet homme si important... mais le brun finit par dire:

«quoi...?» fit-il un peu innocemment, des fois qu'ils croiraient avoir rêver...faux espoir:

«c'est moi, ou dame Tsuna ressemble beaucoup au primo?»questionna une élèves encore un peu sonner.

«...c'est vrai...» fit un garçon en dévisageant dame Tsuna. Nezu lui aussi fut forcé de reconnaître que ses élèves avait raison.

«dame Tsuna...pourquoi tu...» commença Nezu mais le brun soupira: il n'y échapperait pas.

«Nezu-sensei, avant que vous vous imaginer n'importe quoi» commença Tsuna alors que les élèves écoutait attentivement, ainsi que Reborn et tout les autres.

«c'est vrais que je ressemble au primo, mais c'est voulut» fit-il alors que Reborn haussa un sourcil en attendant ce qu'allait sortir son élève, les autres ne comprirent pas également et Tsuna continua.

«voyer vous, mon père qui travail ici, a une grande admiration pour le primo» commença t'il mais Nezu le coupa.

«quel rapport!?» fit-il et Tsuna continua

«et bien voyer vous, lorsque j'étais petit, il l'admirait tellement qu'il a voulut que son fils lui ressemble. Donc il a commencer a me coiffer pareil, et plein de truc comme ça, pour que je ressemble a son idole» fit Tsuna alors que les mafieux ici présent était mi-amuser mi-impressionner de l'excuse que sortait Tsuna. quand au brun il observait son public boire toute ses parole sans hésiter, comme l'avait dit Gokudera, des idiot...mais il décida de jouer un peu sur les sentiment:

«c'était très très dure pour moi, car mon père ne laissait jamais ma personnalité sortir et je devait tout faire pour être comme il le désirait...» fit-il avec un faux apitoiement, qui eu l'air de bien marcher car les élèves le croyait, oubliant totalement que c'était dame Tsuna, et qu'il était en trin de tous les avoir...mais peut importe.

«mais, bien que ce comportement me répugne, j'ai finit par m'y faire, et j'ai garder ce mode de vie et ces habitudes..., c'est donc pour ça que je ressemble au primo» finit Tsuna et Reborn avait presque envie d'applaudir tellement il les avait tous mit dans la poche, il y avait de quoi être fière. Bref il fallu encore un peu de temps pour que les élèves assimile tout, mais Mochida fit soudain un petit ricanement:

«ha ha ha, et bien en tout cas on peut pas dire que tu a su copier son intelligence, et le charisme du primo , hein dame-Tsuna?» fit le noiraud, et tout les élèves rigolèrent a leur tour. Cela eu l'effet d'un soulagement qui brisa l'atmosphère pour Tsuna et il soupira alors que tout était redevenu comme avant.

«piouuu et ca de fait, au moins maintenant ils ne se douteront de rien a se niveau...» fit Tsuna en soupirent, puis Reborn l'approcha doucement.

«je sais je sais» fit Tsuna en regardant Reborn, alors que nono avait continuer et que le groupe avançait a nouveau. Le tueur fit un sourire moqueur

«quoi, j'allai te féliciter mais si tu veux pas» fit celui ci et Tsuna changea d'avis.

«j'ai rien dit! j'ai rien dit» fit le brun , Reborn réfléchi avant de dire.

«hum...non trop tard» fit il avant de faire un sourire sadique, Tsuna soupira alors que les gardiens et les filles c'étaient approcher a leur tour.

«Juudaime! c'était magnifique j'ai eu la larme aux yeux!» fit Gokudera fidèle a lui même

«ha ha bonne excuse a l'extrême!» cria Ryohei mais Kyoko mit sa main devant sa bouche

«chut , oni-chan!» fit elle et tout regardèrent les élèves mais ils n'avaient rien entendu: trop occuper a baver devant un Gentelischi . les gardiens rigolèrent un peu avant de se remettre a marcher a la suite du groupe... Tsuna se retrouva a l'arrière avec Reborn, tendis que que les gardiens et les filles rigolèrent. Au bout d'un temps, Reborn se pencha vers Tsuna.

«excuse très saugrenu, mais dit avec une telle conviction...beau travail. A se trin tu va pouvoir amadouer même les boss les plus dur» fit Reborn, Tsuna soupira et regarda le sol

«haa, ne m'en parle pas..» fit-il alors qu'il était triste de mentir a se point...Reborn regarda l'air triste de Tsuna avant de soupiré, et de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

«aie, c'était pour quoi ça?» fit Tsuna doucement pour pas alerter les élèves.

« a ton avis, un bon boss ne doit pas trouver ses excuses au dernier moment, et doit toujours être près, et anticipé» fit Reborn, et Tsuna se plaignis comme d'habitude...mais aussi curieux que cela puisse être, ça le fit perdre c'est pensées sombres...d'ailleurs Reborn fit un petit sourire: bien sur que ca avait marcher, après tout il connaissait son amant...bref durant leur petite conversation, la troupe était arriver a des salles bien plus bas.

Tsuna se rconsentra lorsque il entendit le nono parler

«votre attention, nous allons maintenant voir la salle la plus belle de ce manoir, âpres la chambre du boss, mais croyez moi celle ci dépasse de très loin la taille de celle ci» fit-il avec humour, les élèves sourièrent alors qu'ils étaient impatient que les portier ouvre les deux grandes porte double. Et puis sérieusement qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus beau que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici?

«bien, voila la salle de bal» fit-il le nono et les portier ouvrirent les portes en même temps...on aurait même pu ajouter une musique épique pour la scène. Tsuna fit un petit sourire, c'est vrais que cette pièce était particulièrement belle, et grandiose, et impressionnante,et tout ce qu'on voulait. Même lui il avait un petit frisson quand il rentrait dedans...

Les élève réussirent, malgré leur état de choc, a rentrer dans la salle,mais n'allèrent pas plus loin que l'entrer tellement ils étaient impressionner. Les profs également, le nono soupira en regardant la grande salle.

«elle est belle n'est ce pas?» fit il et sa phrase résonna le long des hochèrent la tête avec les yeux qui brillait: la salle en question n'avait rien a envier des salle de bal des plus grand château. En effet la salle était énorme, au moins cinq fois la taille d'un gymnase. Au dessus de la porte ou se trouvait les élèves, il y avait un imposant escalier. Puis un long tapis rouge la sciait en deux avec a son extrémité sept trône imposant. il y avait une longueur remplit de grandes fenêtres avec de long rideau qui donnait sur des terrasses, donnant eux même sur le jardin. Mais sur l'autre longueur, c'était le plus impressionnant, si bien que les élèves ne c'étaient même pas demander ce que faisait des trônes dans le siège d'une compagnie, mais il faut dire que ce qu'ils voyait étaient...sans mots! sur tout la longueur l y avait des sorte 'd'espace'' constituer par des long rideau qui coupait le mur verticalement, entre eux il y avait des énormes tableaux représentant a chaque fois les générations une a une. Pres de la porte il y avait la première, puis la deuxième dans ''l'espace'' d'après et ainsi de suite, se rapprochant des trônes, jusque a la neuvième, mais après il y avait un emplacement vide ... en dessous de chaque tableau, il y avait une plaque en or avec le numéro de génération et les nom du boss et des gardiens. Et déjà une plaque avec la dixième génération, mais la plaque des nom était vide encore .

Les élèves sortir de leur transe lorsque le nono se mit a marcher lentement en passant devant les tableau avec un petit air de nostalgie, les élèves le suivirent, en regardant ces géant imposant, qui était intimidant avec ses tenu formel tous constituer de cape et de costume impeccable...plusieurs avalèrent une boule dans la gorge tellement l'atmosphère était pesante, et même si c'était que des tableaux, ça donnait un air qui mettait en garde de ne pas s'en prendre a la famille, et bien sur les élèves ne comprenait pas cela. Mais de voir ces tableaux avait dispensé pas mal d'ennemie de s'en prendre au Vongola, on se sentait écraser rien qu'avec le regard de tout les personnes peinte, pour-temps les boss n'étaient pas tous sévère, mais c'était le solennel avec le quel ils avaient poser qui rendait cet effet...et puis ces tableau était peint lors des cérémonie, ça rajoutait bien des choses...le nono soupira alors que leur pas résonnait doucement contre le carrelage.

«...voici l'un des plus grand trésor de notre famille, après quelque autre petites choses. Mais ces tableaux sont très importantes pour nous, de plus ils sont peint lorsque nous passons le pouvoir, ils sont peint juste après avoir reçu l'héritage, nous les appelons communément ''les premier instant'' bien qu'en italien ça donne **primo instante» **fit le nono avec émotion, les élèves l'écoutèrent alors qu'ils regardait le boss regarder son propre tableau avec sa famille lorsque Daniela avait passer le pouvoir.

«haa que de souvenir» fit il alors que les élèves regardait l'homme bien plus jeune sur la peinture, puis il continua et s'arrêta pour contempler le mur vide. Aussi stupide qu'ils soit, les élèves comprirent , et peut être que la plaque aidait aussi.

«d'ici quelques semaines, un nouveau tableau prendra sa place, et alors une nouvelle air commencera.» fit le nono en regarda Tsuna, celui ci baissa les yeux ne voulant pas y penser déjà... puis les élèves semblèrent enfin se rendre compte des trône qui siégeait sur les quelque marche qui les surélevait .

«Nono-sama, qu'elles sont ces chaise? bien qu'il ont plus l'air de trône» demanda Natsumi, avec son sens de l'observation... le nono se retourna vers l'élèves qui avait parler, et les élèves firent de mème;

«ahh, ça c'est un peu particulier ,voyer vous: en effet se sont des trône. Il sont également des trésors de la famille. puisque j'y suis il y a en tout cinq trésors familiale, le premier et le plus important sont les bague, sept au total. Puis viens une montre léguer par le primo, ensuite vienne ses trônes, les tableaux, et enfin l'objet personnel de chaque boss que nous gardons enfermer dans notre muser personnel, que je ne peut vous montrer car il contiens des secret d'affaire.» expliqua le nono, alors qu'il faisait référence au arme personnel des boss: celle ci était garder soigneusement, mais bien sur il ne pouvait pas dire ça au élèves. puis il se tourna a nouveau vers les trônes.

«quand a ses trône, voyez vous, ils ont aussi une importance pour le boss et ses gardiens, et seul ceux la peuvent s'y asseoir, mais on ne le fait pas souvent, et ils restent plus la pour l'histoire qu'autre chose sauf lord des grand événement comme les succession...»expliqua le nono, Natsumi hocha la tête comprenant, mais il y avait encore des détails.

«mais pourquoi avez vous des trônes, je veux dire pour ce genre d'entreprise, c'est un peu irréaliste non?» demanda t'elle, nono ne pu que sourire alors qu'il voyait enfin une intelligente dans se groupe stupide. Mais malheureusement intelligente au mauvais moment... le nono mit un peu de temps pour répondre si bien que Tsuna cru qu'il allait tout dire, mais il fut rassuré.

«la encore notre ancêtre n'étant plus de se monde, je ne peut plus lui demander, mais il devait avoir ses raison» fitèil avec un sourire aimable et amuser. Les élèves rigolèrent un peu alors que l'atmosphère se détendait. Décidément le nono avait le chic pour faire passer les choses pour des plaisanterie, d'abord les nom des gardiens et leur éléments puis les trônes...mais c'était une bonne chose, Tsuna n'allait pas s'en pleindre, cela lui laissait plus de temps pour la suite...

«je vois» fit Natsumi, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir satisfait sa curiosité. «mais c'est tout de même étrange, les trônes sont réserver au rois ou aux empereurs. Peut être que votre ancêtre avait de très bonne espérance pour sa compagnie, au point de se prendre pour un roi...» fit-elle et le nono sourie alors que Nezu fut alarmé mais il n'y pas le temps de se plaindre

«bien sur on ne peut expliquer les agissement des mort, mais j'ai aussi remarquer que vous même utilisiez beaucoup de terme de royauté, comme ''règne'' ou bien ''cérémonie de succession'', ou encore d'autres chose comme sur les tableau ou vous porter des capes, c'est également étrange, et lorsque on voit cette pièce, on pourrait vraiment penser que vous vous prenez pour des roi, pour temps ce n'e...» fit elle prête a démontrer toute ses observations, mais il n'y avait aucun mal dans ses paroles, ni aucune arrogance. Mais bien sur Nezu ne voyait pas la même chose et il c'était empresser d'interrompre son élève.

«voyons Natsumi!» fit il mais le nono le coupa.

«laissez! après tout, il ne faut pas empêcher l'intelligence de s'épanouir» fit-il doucement et Natsumi rougie au compliment. «tu a tout a fait raison, jeune fille, mais vois tu notre ancêtre n'était pas ce genre de personne, imbu de lui même et arrogant» commença le nono, Natsumi voulut s'excuser, croyant avoir vexé son hôte,mais le nono leva la main pour le laisser finir.

«il était en faite tout le contraire: il aidait beaucoup les plus démuni, et les défendait comme il pouvait contre les injustice de la vie...» continua le nono, et tous écoutait avec attention. «il était généreux et très serviable...après en se qui concerne la façon classieuse et extravagante dont il gérait sa compagnie, c'était plutôt disons... du bluff» fit-il, Natsumi c' étonna de cette réponse, ainsi qu'un autre dans les rang, et si Reborn se souvenait c'était le petit successeur de l'entreprisse familiale qui n'avait pas confiance en lui...

«du bluff?» demanda le dit garçon. Le nono hocha la tête en regardant le nouvel interlocuteur.

«oui enfin pas vraiment, mais voyer vous: lorsque il a fonder la compagnie...il y avait déjà beaucoup de concurrence. Et donc pour la toute nouvelle compagnie qu'elle était, il fallait lui donner un avantage sur les autres» expliqua le nono lentement pour que les élèves comprennent, et les mafieux, même si ceux la avait eu toute la vrais version imprimer dans leur tête par Reborn. Mais en vérité ce que disait le nono était très proche de la vérité, il fallait juste mètre le mots famille a la place. Bref: le nono continuait:

« et donc il a énormément jouer sur l'apparence. Pour que les autres compagnies puisse voir a quel point il était grand, et la richesse de sa compagnie. Bien sur aujourd'hui c'est une réalité. Mais ça l'a été très tôt, a peine quelque mois âpres l'avoir fonder, la compagnie avait dépasser toute les autres. Mais en attendant, il devait donner des grand air, pour pouvoir impressionner les concurrent, et les acheteur surtout! C'est la basse du marché» fit le nono alors que l'élève prenait des notes mental.

«il fallait que tout sois démesuré, que tout soit comme dans un autre monde, que ceux qui rentrait dans ces lieux soient impressionner, qu'il soit transporté...» continua le nono, les élèves écoutaient, s'imaginant l'histoire dans leur tête...Tsuna ne pu que soupirer alors qu'il s'imaginait les autres familles de l'époque avec des tête de poisson rouge...mais également leur peur! comme l'avait dit le nono, c'était fait en grande partit pour dissuader des attaque lorsque ils voyait la richesse des Vongola. et plus ils étaient riche: plus ils avaient des moyen , et avec les moyens: ils avait les hommes et les armes, et avec ceux ci: ils avaient la puissance, et ainsi de suite...

«bref, nous nous somme habituer a ce mode de vie, et a ses habitudes, ce qui explique que même aujourd'hui, nous continuons a agir de la sorte... cela a t'il répondu a tes questions, jeune fille?» finit le nono. Natsumi, hocha doucement la tête, en réfléchissant.

«oui, merci beaucoup Nono-sama» fit la jeune fille et Nezu-sensei s'inclina profondément.

«merci infiniment» fit-il avec des courbette. Le nono fit un sourire, puis se tourna vers la prof d'histoire, mais lorsque il regarda celle ci, il perdit son sourire pour une expression inquiète:

«vous aller bien?» fit- il, alertant tout le groupe, et tous se tournèrent vers la prof: celle ci était allonger par terre, avec des yeux rêveur, et toute haletante avec presque de la bave qui coulait sur son menton...comme si elle avait une surcharge d' émotion positive, et une grande! mais il semblais qu'elle est encore assez de déscense d'esprit pour répondre:

«vous inquiéter pas, vous inquiéter pas!» je vais bien» fit elle avec les yeux rêveur, alors que tout le monde la regardait avec un air bizarre, le nono leva un sourcil a ça.

«je viens de voir le paradis, les roi , les château! ha ha, paraaaaadi!» fit elle en rêvant; toujours étaler par terre.

«ça va lui passer vous inquiétez pas nono sama! c'est rien, notre prof est souvent comme ça. Vous auriez dut voir lorsqu'on fait des sortit dans les musés. Elle finit toujours comme ça...» fit un garçon et une fille rigola doucement!

«...si vous le dite...» fit le nono doucement avec des yeux vague en regardant la prof au sol, mais celle ci sembla se ressaisir peu a peu. «en tout cas, on peut dire que madame Aragano, est passionner par son travail...» fit-il avec un sourire.

«oui c'est sur, pardonner la...» fit Nezu. Nono sourit, même si il commençait en avoir marre de cet homme qui s'excusait pour un rien, et qui cherchait toujours les bonne attention des autres...

«bon peut importe, continuons, voulez vous, je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps a vous accorder par la suite...» fit le nono, et les élèves hochèrent la tête en souriant, avant de se mettre en route.

Tsuna s'avança aussi, alors qu'il parlait un peu de tout et rien, avec ses amis, toujours a l'arrière de la troupe.

Ils passèrent dans d'autre petites pièces sans vraiment d'importance, dont une ou ils s'étaient arrêter devant la porte pour l'instant

«a ce propos, Boreen-sensei...» fit le nono avec un sourire au nom, Reborn hocha la tête et venu se mettre a coter du boss, délaissant son amant;

«c'est vrais merci nono sama., cher élèves, durant votre séjour, il sera veiller a se que des cours vous soit comme même assurer» fit le tueur et bien sur les élèves protestèrent de déception, mais Reborn s'en ficha et continua

«c'est donc dans cette salle, qu'aura lieux nos cour, retenez bien ou elle se trouve, car les cour aurons lieux dans cette pièce. Vos prof vous donnerons leur cour habituelle, et moi je compléterait avec des langue, et notamment l'italien pour que vous puissiez vous débrouiller un peu en conversation...les cour seront tout les matin après le petit déjeuner, j'espère ne pas devoir aller en chercher dans les couloir, pour retard, ou pour flemme. c'est clair?» fit Reborn avec une petit menace, et les élèves s'emprécèrent d'hocher la tête, avec déception pour certain a l'idée de ne pouvoir s'éclipser...

«bien merci Boreen-sensei»fit le nono. Puis il continua dans les couloir, ils passèrent dans plusieurs salle encore avant de finalement arriver a une autre, le nono semblais avoir le même petit sourire fière, que lord des autres pièces intéressante...

«ha voila, une autre salle importante, les Vongola en sont fière, je doit dire, vous aller comprendre» fit il et les portier ouvrirent les deux double porte. Puis les élèves s'avancèrent avec curiosité pour voir l'intérieur...une bibliothèque! mais genre une énorme bibliothèque! tous ceux qui bave devant celle de la belle et la bête, peut voir leur rêve se réaliser! il y avait en effet de quoi être fière. Tout les élèves étaient ahuri . le nono allait parler, mais un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre a l'arrière de la troupe. Tous se retournèrent avec curiosité, pour voir Natsumi, dans les vape, étaler par terre...

«et bien c'est la journée...» fit un des gardien de nono, alors que celui ci s'inquiéta pour la jeune fille, qu'il appréciait bien. Mais son ami, c'était déjà précipiter a son chevet, pour la ventiler avec un livre qui traînait sur une table...

«Natsumi! Natsumi! reviens a toi» fit la fille tous regardèrent la scène alors que Tsuna avait un regard étonner mais inquiet sur son visage.

«la pauvre, autant de livre, elle a pas supporter...» fit son ami vaguement, alors que Natsumi ouvrait un peu les yeux. Mais la fille revins vite a la réalité. Et l'incident fut clos...

«ca va, jeune fille» fit le nono qui c'était approcher au chevet de Natsumi.

«désoler nono» fit-elle avec peine dans les yeux,

«ce n'est rien voyons, tu devrait plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi.» fit-il avec gentillesse.

«nono sama, je peut vous demander quelque chose» fit-elle avec des yeux implorant, le nono hocha la tête doucement avec interrogation.

«bien sur» fit-il, puis Natsumi le supplia:

«je peut lire des livre de la bibliothèque, je vous en prit, laissez moi les lire, je vous en supplie» fit-elle avec des yeux brillant. Le nono cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois avant de sourire.

«oh, bien sur bien sur, d'ailleurs cette bibliothèque vous est ouvert quand vous voulez, vous pouvez y accéder autant que vous voulez et lire autant de livre que vous voulez. Il y en aura certainement dont vous n'aurez pas l'accès, mais ceux ci sont de toute façon verrouiller, donc tout les autre sont complétement a votre disposition. Bien que je ne pense pas que vous comprendrez beaucoup ceux en italien, et dans les autres langues» fit le nono en regardant tout les élèves. Et Natsumi, eu la révélation, c'est vrai que ces livre était pas dans sa langue...ahh malheur quand tu nous tien. Mais le nono vit l'air déprimer de la japonaise et rajouta en souriant.

«ne t'inquiète pas, il y en a beaucoup en japonnait, pour cause que le Primo a vécu au japon un temps, et que mon héritier est japonnais. Nous en avons donc un peu, même si c'est principalement de l'italien, mais il a plein d'autres langues» fit-il, Natsumi fit un soupire de soulagement avant de sourire de toute ses dents, en regardant le nono.

«merci infiniment» fit-elle alors que Tsuna fit un sourire, identique au nono, décidément cette Natsumi savait se mettre des mafieux en poche... les minutes passèrent encore un peu, avant que le nono finisse la visite, du bâtiment. Ensuite il se dirigea vers le jardin, ou il montra celui ci aux élèves... bref la visite aura duré bien trois bonnes heures, et les élèves avait pu voir leur curiosité récompenser. Et alors que le nono admirait ''le quartier des rose'' avec les élèves, un majordome venu le prévenir:

«Nono-sama, vos hôtes de ce soir sont arriver, je leur est montrer leur chambre, bien sur, mais ils avaient un certain empressement a vous voir. Je les est donc installer dans le salon rouge du deuxième étage» fit le serviteur.

«déjà,comme le temps passe vite. Tu a bien fait William, je vais m'occuper d'eux» dit le nono, le serviteur s'inclina avant de partir.

«mes cher amis, je crains de ne plus avoir de temps a vous accordez. Et je ne pourrait malheureusement pas vous en accorder avant demain matin» commença le nono alors qu'il se tournait vers le groupe.

«je vous en prit nono, merci infiniment pour cette visite et ces explication» fit la prof d'histoire, complètement redevenu normal, et Nezu s'inclina a son tour.

«bien je vais donc y aller» fit-il alors que ses gardiens commençait déjà a s'éloigner., «je vous en prit vaguer a vos occupation comme vous le souhaitez, tout mon manoir vous est tout ouvert. Faite comme bon vous semble jusqu'à ce soir, on verra pour le repas ce que Boreen-sensei, vous a préparer.» fit le nono alors qu'il fit quelque pas vers le manoir , mais il se tourna vers Tsuna et ses amis, qui depuis le mots ''hôte'' c'étaient tendu.

Tsunayoshi, mon très cher, viens. il nous faut accueillir nos hôte» fit le nono, et toute la classe regarda le brun, qui ne pu malheureusement que hocher la tête et il rejoins son boss

«oui, Nono-sama» fit le brun en s'avançant vers le nono. Le vieillard aimable posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun avec un sourire paternel. Mais le prof de maths ne pu que fusiller son élève sans comprendre pour autant.

«...mais...» fi- il tout bas, ne trouvant rien de meilleur a dire. Nono s'en rendu compte et fit:

«Tsunayoshi m'est d'une grande aide, je risque de vous l'emprunter souvent.» fit il alors qu'il entraînait Tsuna vers le manoir, qui avait une expression neutre a souhait, laissant rien paraitre, mais sincèrement comme ça: ça expliquait un peu pourquoi il ne serait pas souvent la...encore faut t'il expliquer ''quoi ''comme type d'aide...mais peut importe les élèves virent le nono et Tsuna s'éloigner, et des qu'il furent assez loin, les élèves les virent se mètrent a parler entre eux...

«bon, et bien comme la dit le nono» fit Reborn, et tous se tournèrent vers lui oubliant Tsuna.

«Vous pouvez profiter pour faire ce que vous voulez, je veux juste que vous soyer tous dans l'entrer ce soir, a dix neuf heure, je ne tolère aucun retard» fit le tueur, les élèves eurent peur et hochèrent la tête, avec leur inconscient qui leur criait de ne pas provoquer cet homme...»bien cela vous laisser plus de deux heure pour faire ce que vous voulez. Aller, amuser vous» fit Reborn alors que les élèves sautèrent de joie en criant avant de se disperser. Les deux prof décidèrent de se promener un peu dans le jardin encore comme certain élève, alors que les autre était plutôt aller dans la bâtisse, et que Natsumi c'était précipitée vers la bibliothèque. Au final Gokudera soupira lorsque aucun civils ne se trouvait dans la zone

«il était temps, ça commençait a me gonflé sérieusement» fit-il avec une mine renfrogner.

«oui c'est sur» fit Hana, alors qu'elle soupirait a son tour, puis elle se tourna vers le manoir.

«j'espère que la réunion se passe bien» fit-elle pensivement, tout les autres hochèrent la tête en regardant le deuxième étage qui s'élevait au loin...

«oui, même si ce sont des très bonne alliance de confiance, il ne faut pas trop crier victoire trop tôt...» fit Yamamoto, et Reborn intervenu:

«ayez plus foi en votre boss! âpres tout c'est Tsuna, il les mettra dans sa poche en moins d'une seconde» fit le tueur en réprimandant les gardiens.

« ha ha,c'est vrais» fit Yamamoto alors que Ryohei cria.

«ouai, boss a l'extrême, ils tiendront pas une seconde devant le sourire de Sawada!» cria le boxeur et les filles rigolèrent un peu alors que Gokudera se fâcha:

« hey stupide tête de gazon! crie pas comme ça, les élèves stupide vont t'entendre! cria l'argenter mais cela ne fit que crier d'avantage Ryohei.

«qu'est ce que tu dit tête de poulpe! je crie si je veux!» fit le boxeur et tout les autres rigolèrent

«maa maa, Gokudera, sempai» fit le noiraud, alors que Lambo c'était ranger du coter du boxeur. Et les filles prirent part pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère... a quelque pas, Reborn les regardait en soupirant, puis regarda le manoir...

«bonne chance, mon Tsuna, même si ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils vont craquer pour toi...» fit Reborn doucement pour pas que les autres entende, et de toute façon, leur niveau sonore était bien trop haut pour ça...puis Reborn rajoutât avec amertume.

«...A mon grand regret» fit-il, âpres tout ça en fera encore plus sur la liste des ''personne a ne jamais laissez en présence de Tsuna seul'' ... que voulez vous Reborn était possessif.

Et bien qu'il admirait beaucoup les talant de charme de son amoureux, la gâchette le titillait quelque fois, surtout lorsque il tombait sur des boss pervers qui voulait le mettre dans un autre lit que le sien...

Enfin bon avec ceux qui était la actuellement il y avait aucun risque: ils n'étaient pas comme ça... mais plutôt comme le nono: des vieillard aimable et souriant...mais prenons des précautions!

. . .

Et voila! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense que j'aurai pu faire mieux pour quelque petit truc, mais j'en avait assez de travailler dessus sans arriver a résoudre les truc que j'aimais pas, alors j'ai finit par le mettre en ligne...

Bref, n' hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en avez penser...

Bye bye!

Sissi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Me revoilà!

Et voila surtout le neuvième chapitre! J'arrive pas a croire que c'est déjà le neuvième...

J'espère que vous en profiterez!

Et...oui... je sais... Je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilier avec la grammaire et l'orthographe...Désoler...Mais je fait vraiment tout ce que je peut pour m'améliorer...

Merci a tout ceux qui me soutienne, qui mon mis en favoris, en alerte, et merci pour les commentaires...

Reborn ne m'appartiens toujours pas, ni aucun des personnages.

Comme pour les autres fois: les dialogue normaux japonais, _les penser,_ **les dialogue italien**...

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9:

. . .

Tsuna était particulièrement fatiguer...Enfin pas physiquement mais bien mentalement: les réunions de ce type était vraiment dur pour ses nerfs, et il n'avait qu'une envie: se jeter dans les bras de Reborn et le câliner au moins quelques secondes pour se recharger ... Ces trois boss pouvaient avoir l'air assez inoffensif, mais ne vous y fier pas: ils ont un débit de parole impressionnant...Voir même mortel... Quatre heures de discussions non-stop, et ils achèvent leur victime...

En effet, cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'il était en réunion avec les amis proche du nono. Mais la, il avait enfin une pause avant le repas du soir. Donc, dans l'instant présent: Tsuna marchait dans les couloirs , vaguant doucement, l'esprit pensif. Le brun regarda les grandes vitres qui parcourait le chemin, passant devant le beau paysage que donnait le parc en contre bas.

Mais il s'arrêta un petit instant pour regarder la course du soleil:

«Il est déjà cette heure? c'est passer trop vite...» fit-il doucement puis il se remit en marche. Il arriva vers l'entrer, ou il pouvait déjà entendre un brouhaha monstre...En effet on s'approchait de huit heure, et apparamment les élèves n'étaient pas suicidaire pour ignorer les ordres de Reborn...Le brun soupira alors qu'il s'était arrêté derrière un mur et qu'il regardait le dit groupe s'agiter dans l'entrer en attendant tout le monde. Tsuna eu beau regarder toute les têtes, dont quelque une de ses gardiens, il ne vit pas celle qu'il cherchait, bien qu'il nota l'absence de Mukuro et Hibari. Tsuna soupira en attendant un peu alors que d'autres élèves arrivaient tour a tour. Tsuna n'avait pas envie de se joindre a eux, mais il voulait comme même aller dire en-revoir a ses amis, donc il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança du groupe doucement souhaitant passer inaperçu...Mais ça ne marcha pas, car il eu un ''boom'' quelque secondes après.

«Ha ha ha regarder moi ça, dame Tsuna est toujours aussi maladroit! ha ha ha ha» fit un des élèves, avant que Gokudera, qui avait repérer son patron, s'empressa de le défendre et d'aller l'aider a se relever. Car en effet il avait la face contre le sol, étaler avec toute la grâce qu'il pouvait avoir, et non cette fois ce n'était pas dans le bon sens:

«Espèce d'enfoirer! N'insulter pas le Juudaime! Juudaime, vous allez bien?» fit le bombardier alors qu'il relevait Tsuna, et que ses amis c'était attrouper autour de lui tendis-que Tsuna soupirait de la monotomie de sa vie.

«C'est bon, Gokudera merci» fit le brun en enlevant la poussière, inexistante d'ailleurs car le manoir brillait de mille feu! Et le service domestique voudrait bien être foudroyer si il y avait quelque chose a redire sur la qualité de leur service...

Les élèves voulurent poser des questions a Tsuna sur le nono, mais les trois voix des professeurs les arrêtèrent.

«Alors Boreen sensei, que voulez vous nous montrer...» fit la voix de Nezu, alors que tout les élèves se taisirent pour regarder les trois professeurs qui rentrait dans la pièce.

«Vous allez voir» fit Reborn et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement, «je vois que tout le monde est la, bien» fit-il a nouveau a l'intention des élèves. Tous l'écoutèrent patiemment avant que Reborn leur explique:

«Pour ce soir, puisque notre hôte reçoit des inviter, il est évidant que nous ne pourrons pas manger avec lui, donc nous irons au restaurant dans la ville voisine!» fit-il et les élèves explosèrent de joie, « J'ai pas finit» fit-il et ils se calmèrent «nous en profiterons pour vous faire découvrir les plats italien renommer, ainsi que l'histoire de la gastronomie italienne; et ensuite pour rentrer nous feront une promenade nocturne dans la dite ville avant de rentrer.» finit-il et les élèves reprirent leur exclamation de joie. Reborn repéra vite la tache de ''fausse joie'' et se dirigea vers eux. En effet les gardiens avait encore une fois déjà fait ça, mais ils jouaient le jeu avec de faux sourires.

«Ou est ce que tu les emmène Reborn?» demanda Tsuna doucement lorsque son amant était à son niveau. Reborn regarda le brun avant de répondre.

«Les délice de mama Saugrine» fit-il avec ce magnifique accent italien; Tsuna fit un sourire: il n'y avait pas meilleur restaurant de pâte de toute l'Italie. Même si celui ci était très rustique il était bien connu...

«Excellent choix, dommage que je ne vous accompagne pas» fit le brun et Gokudera se manifesta:

«Juudaime,je reste avec vous» fit-il mais Tsuna secoua la tête alors qu'il vit que les autres gardiens voulait également rester au coter du boss.

«ce n'est pas nécessaire, mina, je n'est pas besoin de vous, aller vous amuser!» fit-il mais Gokudera ne renonça pas:

«Juudaime, votre bras droit ne peut pas aller s'amuser alors que vous êtes en plaine réunion! Je reste avec vous» fit le bombardier avec hargne.

«Gokudera, ça me touche, mais ça va:je gère. Je n'est pas besoin de toi pour le moment..» fit-il et Gokudera voulu encore protester mais Reborn fut plus rapide, car la précédente phrase avait rappeler que en effet le boss était en trin de travailler:

«Ça été...?» fit-il simplement et tout les autre regardèrent Tsuna. Celui ci hocha doucement la tête

«Oui ça va, tout se passe bien. Même si au début ils ont été surprit, mais je pense qu'ils m'apprécient, et qu'ils m'acceptent en tant que decimo...» fit-il et les autres firent un sourire

«Tant mieux» fit Kyoko en soupirant, alors que chrome rajouta

«Dieux merci!» fit-elle avec soulagement

«Enfin rien n'est sur, il reste le repas pour voir, mais je pense que ça va allez» fit Tsuna et Haru serra les poings:

«Hahi! Tsuna-san: figth!» fit-elle pour encourager le brun mais les autres élèves les regardèrent bizarrement. Les Vongola rigolèrent un peu alors que Gokudera la réprimanda avec un coup derière la tête.

«merci mina, je vais y aller, régaler vous bien pour moi!» fit Tsuna avec amusement, Gokudera s'avança aussitôt

«Juudaime, je...» fit-il mais Tsuna le coupa,

«Non, Gokudera, c'est bon...» fit-il et les autres rigolèrent a nouveau.

«Boreen sensei, a quelque heure parton nous?» demanda Nezu qui s'approchait. Reborn le regarda alors que le professeur donnait un mauvais regard a Tsuna, qui perdit son sourire joyeux.

«Dans quelques minutes» répondit Reborn et le professeur s'éloigna. Tsuna soupira

«J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste encore plus qu'avant..» fit-il avec le dos voûter. Ryohei, mit son poing sur sa hanche l'air faussement fâcher!

«Mais non Sawada! Il est juste jaloux! Jaloux a l'extrême» cria le sportif, Tsuna s'étonna

«Jaloux?... Mais de quoi?» se demanda t-il, mais Ryohei continua dans un hélant de sagesse.

«C'est un sentiment très connu des hommes, ils sont facilement jaloux des autres pour tel ou tel raison…» fit-il avec les yeux ferme et les bras croiser, en mode profonde réflexion. Hana hocha la tête alors qu'elle regardait Ryohei avec des joue un peu rosé.

«Huhum, je suis d'accort avec Ryohei, dans ton cas, c'est certainement le faite que le nono t'apprécies...Et certainement aussi le faite que tu soit si proche de son idole...Tout cela le rend jaloux» fit-elle alors que tout les autres ne sur quoi dire car ils étaient scotché: d'une:Ryohei avait dit et comprit un truc intéressant, et que deux: Hana était d'accort et elle semblait même fière et conquise: comme lorsque elle voyait un homme et non un singe! Enfin vous voyez quoi!

Bref âpres un blanc ou Tsuna hésita a essayer de chercher le comment du pourquoi et de se perdre dans la folie, il décida de se détourner de cette vision dérangeante et inhabituel et regarda les autres.

« Bon quoi qu'il en sois, à demain tout le monde!» fit-il en les saluant de la main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin. Mais il regarda momentanément le visage de Reborn, avant de se détourner finalement; Reborn soupira de lassitude avant de partir âprès lui. Les gardiens savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire! C'était tellement prévisible!

Mais Reborn pu entendre Kyoko murmurer a Haru:

«Dit, tu a pas l'impression...avec Hana et oni-chan...?» fit-elle doucement et Haru hocha la tête

«Oui, c'est deux la...» fit-elle mais déjà Reborn était trop loin...

Tsuna était frustrer de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Reborn ni même de lui faire un câlin, mais les élèves était la il ne pouvait pas...Mais alors qu'il passait hors de la vue des élèves, derrière un mur, il fut attirer par derrière et tirer contre le mur...

Et avant même qu'il est pu être surprit: il se retrouva dans des bras rassurant et apaisant, et il soupira d'aise.

«Tu croyait que tu allait pouvoir t'échapper comme ça?» fit une voix sensuel a son oreille

«Je sais très bien que tu en meurt d'envie?» fit-il a nouveau alors que Tsuna avait entourer ses bras autour de Reborn et profitait sans retenu de son odeur de poudre a canon, de café, et d'eau de Cologne...

«Comment tu le savais?» fit la voix de Tsuna étouffer par la veste de Reborn, celui ci fit un sourire moqueur

«Il y a des regard qui ne trompe pas, tu sais? C'était presque écrit sur ton visage que tu voulait désespérément un câlin...» fit-il et Tsuna rougis.

«Pas ma faute...» fit Tsuna alors qu'il serait les cotes de l'assassin, Reborn passa une main sur sa tête pour le presser un peu contre lui alors qu'il avait poser son menton sur la tête de Tsuna.

«Et puis, j'avais moi aussi envie de te prendre dans mes bras...» fit-il doucement dans un rare hélant de douceur. Tsuna fit un sourire dans la veste de Reborn avant que celui ci ne s'éloigne un peu et Tsuna leva le regard avant de doucement s'approcher des lèvres de Reborn qui lui aussi se penchait vers son jeune amant...créant un parfait moment de romantisme pur...

«Boreen-sensei!» fit la voix de Nezu, brisant ainsi le moment parfait. Et Reborn releva la tête

«Ha, sérieux! Je commence vraiment a détester ce type» fit Reborn avec mécontentement, Tsuna s'éloigna un peu avec un regard résigner

«Tu dois y aller ils t'attendent...» fit-il et Reborn hocha la tête alors que Tsuna laissait ses bras glisser des cotes de Reborn pour les retirer. Reborn le regarda faire avant qu'il secoue la tête de lassitude: si il croyait qu'il allait échapper au baiser...;

«Tsuna, viens la!» fit il avec un ton sévère. Tsuna releva la tête étonner, alors que Reborn l'attrapa dans un baiser vigoureux. Tsuna y répondit aussi tôt âpres avoir passer sa surprise. Mais ils ne purent malheureusement pas le prolonger très longtemps:

«Boreen- sensei!» cria encore Nezu de l'autre coter et Reborn se sépara des lèvres de son amant avec une expression ennuyer:

«Ha sérieux! J'arrive» fit-il en regardant dans la direction du prof, même si il ne put pas l'entendre car c'était juste un murmure de mécontentement. Mais Tsuna l'entendit.

«Ah ha, bon aller va y avant qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque a l'idée que tu es disparu» fit gentiment Tsuna en enlevant ses bras qui c'était rattacher à Reborn par automatisme. L'assassin soupira avant de embrasser chastement Tsuna et de repartir vers les élèves. Tsuna soupira alors qu'il souriait. Puis il repartit lui aussi de son coter, près pour la suite, avec les batterie plaine a craquer;

Mochida soupira alors qu'il attendait patiemment, ou impatientant, le départ. Il était de mauvaise humeur et la patience n'étant pas son fort, ça l'agaçait encore plus. Quand enfin Reborn donna le signale du départ le groupe sortit du perron avec le chaos qui allait avec.

Ils virent aussitôt le bus noir qui se fondait dans la nuit naissante.

«Ne nous manque t'il pas deux élèves, Boreen sensei» demanda madame Aragano alors qu'elle entreprit de compter les élèves qui c'était aligner le long du bus en ranger.

«Hum en effet ou sont Hibari san, et le dénommer Mukuro» fit Nezu-sensei en fronçant les sourcils. Reborn fit un sourire alors que quelques élèves écoutait par curiosité.

«Bien vu madame, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, en ce qui concerne Mukuro il n'est guerre beaucoup plus sociable que notre préfet, donc il ne risque pas de se montrer si ce n'est pas indispensable, ou bien si il n'en a pas envie...Car il fait un peu se qu'il veut» expliqua Reborn, Nezu eu comme une penser de soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas la: ce type le faisait un peu flipper. Mais en même temps il était pas très sur de comprendre pourquoi cette personne agissait de la sorte et que Boreen le laissait faire. Reborn le vit sans mal dans ses yeux et expliqua:

«Je peut lui parler, si je le désire bien sur: il m'écoutera mais il ne m'obéira pas si il ne le veut pas, car il n'est pas sous mes ordre... Ou plutôt sous ma juridiction, si on peut dire» expliqua le noiraud en se reprenant lorsque il vu Nezu froncer les sourcil. Le prof n'en fut que plus perdu, et Reborn décida de passez a l'autre cas:

«Quand a Hibari, je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ses motifs, je suppose que nous les connaissons tous...» fit l'assassin, la prof hocha la tête

«En effet...» fit-elle simplement. Les élèves montèrent dans le bus en bavardant, joyeusement et prirent place chacun ou ils voulaient.

«Mais il manque aussi dame-Tsuna...» fit Nezu avec désespoir, Reborn sera son poing a l'insulte envers son copain mais répondit avec naturel

«Le nono m'as dit qu'il aurait encore besoin de lui se soir, il ne viendra pas avec nous» fit Reborn

«Ha?» fit Nezu avec jalousie, «Mais a quoi peut bien servir une personne aussi pitoyable que dame Tsuna a nono sama?» demanda t-il a lui même mais Reborn répondit

«Ne vous en faite pas, il est bien plus utile et indispensable que vous ne le penser» fit-il en s'éloignant laissant Nezu avec sa rage et sa jalousie, mais aussi ses questionnement. Mais les élèves était déjà monter alors ils parlaient de se qu'ils avaient pu entendre.

«Tu as entendu? Ce type est vraiment flippant n'est ce pas!» chuchotât une élève a sa voisine. Celle ci hocha la tête vigoureusement

«Oui même Boreen sensei ne peut pas se faire écouter, c'est bizarre, je me demande pourquoi il est venu, c'est sensé être notre inviter d'honneur non? Et puis a vrais dire je ne les pas revu sauf pour le repas, il n'as fait ni la visite ni...»commença t-elle mais son voisin de derrière la coupa, pencher vers son siège confortable.

«Oui mais moi je trouve ça bizarre que Hibari ne vienne pas...» fit le garçon

«Tu parle, c'est plutôt une bonne chose! On c'est débarrasser du préfet sanguinaire!» fit une fille enchanter. L'autre reprit

«Oui bon pour ca c'est bien, mais je veux dire il est pas censée assurer notre sécurité?» fit-il, la fille réfléchis un peu

«Oui peut être...» fit-elle, la première personne répliqua

«Mais enfin que veut tu qu'il nous arrive dans un restaurant. Et même que veut-il qu'il nous arrive tout cours, on est en voyage scolaire!» fit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite, les autres se rangèrent a son avis après réflexion, c'est vrais que c'était logique...

Malheureusement la logique n'est pas souvent le quotidien des mafieux...et ça, bizarrement Mochida, qui était derrière le groupe qui parlait, avait l'air de le savoir...

«_Pff, si seulement tu savais chez qui tu est logé petite idiote, tu dirait pas ça...»_ pensa le noiraud âpres avoir écouter leur conversation alors qu'il était accouder nonchalamment sur son poing, toujours renfrogner...

«_Reste a savoir qu'est ce qu'on fout la bas, pour une sortie scolaire!?...Enfin pas que ça me déplaise, bien sur»_ pensat-il avec un sourire sale et plein de malice... Mochida était enfermer sur lui même ignorant les autres qui bavardait, et surtout un certain groupe qui discutait en italien.

En faite le bus était partit, mais Reborn c'était lever et avait été voir le dit groupe qui restait un peu agglomérer entre eux. Il s'accouda sur un siège a coter en faisant un signe a Chrome, qui comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête, puis il leur dit:

«**Vous avez vu? Il l'as encore fait»** fit-il avec un air assez grave en arrivant. Certain gardien hochèrent la tête

«**Oui, il a cette expression qui dit qu'il prépare quelque chose» **fit Gokudera, en effet ils étaient très bien placer pour observer le capitaine. Reborn soupira

«**Oui, et ces pensées sont pas des plus belle croyez moi»** fit-il les autres froncèrent les sourcils, alors que Chrome avait mit une illusion en place pour que leur conversation passe inaperçu en même temps que leur réaction.

«**J'avais un doute, mais je suis sur maintenant, il sait!»** fit-il, grave. Les gardiens se regardèrent entre eux avec les filles qui avait mit leurs mains sur leurs cœurs.

«**Comment c'est possible»** fit Hana, la plus rationnel des filles.

«**Et pour le Juudaime?»** demanda Gokudera, concerner, Reborn secoua la tête:

**«Je ne pense pas, il faut que je face une anquette plus profonde mais plus tard. Mais je pense pas sincèrement»** fit l'assassin en repensant au moment ou il les avait vu dans l'avion: si il savait, il n'aurait pas eu une tel réaction aussi naturel. Sauf si c'est un pro, et vu comment il lisait ces pensées avec faciliter, certainement pas!

«** Je vois, ça va alors, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensait»** fit Yamamoto

«**Oui, quoi qu'il en soit rester vigilant. Et surveiller le désormais, commencer même se soir, avec discrétion bien sur»** fit Reborn en regardant les gardiens, puis il reprit pour Lambo

**«Comprit? Stupide vache»** fit-il en regardant le petit bovin, celui ci hocha la tête vigoureusement avec détermination.

**«Je ferrait tout ce que je peut pour Tsuna-ni!»** fit-il, puis l'assassin regarda les autres

**«Aidez le»** fit-il puis ils hochèrent la tête

**«Comprit Reborn-san»** fit Gokudera. Reborn les regarda une dernière fois avant de dire

**«On en reparlera plus avec Tsuna la prochaine fois, et passer le mot a Hibari et Mukuro si vous les voyer avant moi»** prévient-il avant de se lever et de retourner vers les deux prof a l'avant du bus. Chrome rompit son illusion qui avait fait en sorte qu'on croit qu'ils parlait tout simplement .

Le silence restât quelque secondes avec sérieux avant que l'estomac de Lambo se manifeste. Un blanc passa avant que les autres rigolèrent alors que Lambo était tout rouge. Et ils étaient revenu a leurs naturel, des façon les plus normal qui soit...d'ailleurs ils étaient repartit en japonnais.

«Ben quoi, le dernier repas était il y a longtemps...» fit-il pour se défendre les autres rigolèrent un peu plus.

«Peuh, stupide vache qui ne fait que manger!» fit le bombardier

«Maaaieuuu, stupidera, je suis en plaine croissance il faut bien que je mange!» fit-il et ça repartit dans tout les sens...

N'allez pas vous tromper, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'affichaient pas des têtes d'enterrement, qu'ils en avait perdu leur sérieux...Ni leur mission...

Mais tout le monde savait pertinemment que lorsque il faut être discret: autant faire parfaitement comme d'habitude, c'est ce qui est le plus efficace...Et en ce qui concerne ce groupe: c'était rire, se disputer, et rire encore...

Mais leurs yeux expert pouvait tout aussi bien faire de discret regard vers la cible, tout en restant plein de joie...

Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les lumière d'une ville défilèrent autour d'eux, les élèves avait le nez coller contre les vitres pour voir la ville qui sombrait dans la nuit noir d'Italie. Le brouhaha était comme a son accoutumé, alors que la joie et l'impatience revenait, et grandissait au fur et a mesure.

«J'ai trop hâte!» fit une fille avec un air de gourmandise.

«Moi aussi!» fit un gars avec enthousiasme. Bientôt, le bus ralenti, jusqu'à arrêter sa course et Reborn se leva. Les élèves le regardèrent aussitôt en silence.

«Bien, nous somme arriver, on décent dans le calme, allez suivez moi.» fit-il avant de descendre, les élèves a sa suite. Ils étaient en plaine ville nocturne, et c'était magnifique! Certain prirent des photos alors qu'ils s'émerveillèrent. Le bus repartit des que tous furent descendu, et les élèves purent voir qu'il y avait plusieurs restaurant et café, avec tous des écriteau avec leur nom. Dont un écriteau en bois devant une belle et grande bâtisse rustique, juste devant eux, après une petite coure.

«Boreen, sensei, c'est le quel ou nous allons?» demanda une fille qui c'était rapprocher près du professeur, et qui battait des cils.

«Ce soir nous allons chez Les délice de mama Saugrine, c'est par la suivez moi» fit-il avent de s'avancer dans la rue italienne, pleine de magie et de gaîté. Le groupe scolaire passait bizarrement assez inaperçu dans la foule. Lorsque le groupe rentra dans la cour, une femme un peu empoter sortit accueillir ses cliants vêtu d'une robe bleu, et d'un tablier blanc denteler. Elle s'avança tout de suite vers eux, si bien que les élèves n'eurent même pas le temps de regarder les divers fleurs qui pendait dans des pots suspendu, ni les quelque table qui traînait devant l'entrer, éclairer par des petite lampe timide.

«Reborn, qu'elle joie de vous revoir» fit la femme, dans un parfait japonnais bien qu'elle avait un accent italien, en tendant les bras avec un beau sourire; les élèves s'étonnèrent du nom et du faite qu'ils puise la comprendre, et se regardèrent alors que Reborn fit un sourire a la familiarité italienne;

«Mama Saugrine, moi de même» fit-il alors que la femme lui fit une petite accolade amical.

«Cela faisait longtemps, toujours a courir a droite a gauche pour lui, n'est ce pas Reborn» fit la femme rondelette alors qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle le sermonnait gentiment alors que les élèves sentait une bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la porte ouverte. Reborn fit un sourire

«Oui, en effet.» fit l'assassin, la femme soupira

«Ahhh, cet homme, décidément, quand va t-il te donner des vacances, j'espère que ton prochain patron sera plus indulgent» fit-elle en secouant la tête, «enfin ça ne fait rien, viens te régaler se soir» fit la femme en faisant un geste vers sa terrasse. Est ce qu'elle savait? Peut être. Il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on pouvait cacher a mama Saugrine. En tout cas Reborn était un familier, et il n'y avait pas que lui. En effet la dixième génération venait souvent manger ici. C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle parlait japonais: elle avait apprit a force de les écouter parler à sa table...Et apparemment, ce n'était pas les seul mafieux qui venait. Mais mama Saugrine savait les respecter, et en même temps les mater comme il faut! Il n'était pas question qu'il y est une tuerie sanguinaire dans son restaurant, des fois que deux rivaux se retrouvait en même temps. Faut dire que les mafieux savait respecter cette femme au caractère bien tremper, digne des meilleur matrone qui soit. C'était ça le caractère italien , que voulez vous...

Mais bref les élève était encore un peu perdu, et ils firent doucement:

«Reborn?» fient-ils avec un froncement de sourcil. Le tueur entendit et se tourna vers les élèves.

«Ha oui c'est vrais» fit-il, «c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle ici, ça équivaux Boreen, vous pouvez en faire de même» fit l'assassin. Natsumi eu une réflexion avant de dire:

«Mais sensei, ça veut pas dire renaître en anglais?» questionnat-elle. Le tueur fit un sourire en hochant la tête

«Oui, mais ça n'as pas beaucoup d'importance, allons venez, ont va rentrer» fit le tueur et les élèves avancèrent après lui pour rentrer , la ou mama Saugrine était déjà rentrer, alors qu'il y avait un doux accordéon qui faisait voltiger quelques notes dedans la battisse.

Mais au bout de la file d'élève, il y avait Mochida qui avait une expression...indescriptible. Il avait l'air surprit ,ravie, pensif, incompréhensif...et machiavélique...

«_Reborn...LE Reborn...»_ pensait t-il en fixant l'entrer ou s'engouffrait les autre, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'avait rien de joyeux, enfin si mais ce n'était pas bon, sa sentait très mauvais...Tsuna aurait été la: son hyper intuition lui aurait fait des siennes...

«C_'est...c'est...pas vrais, le Reborn...comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître..._» pensait t-il encore mais il avait de plus en plus les yeux plein de malice et réjouissance. «C_'est parfais! C'est tellement parfait! Et dire que cet idiot de Tsuna va me servir a quelque chose! Ça va m'éviter de chercher partout! Oh mon dieux! Oh Kami-sama! Merci! C'est tellement parfait!_» pensait-il avec une expression de joie méchante, puis soudainement il eu de incompréhension et il se demanda:

«M_ais pourquoi le meilleur tueur du monde est en couple avec une ordure pareil?_» se demanda t-il avec incompréhension, mais celle ci ne restât pas longtemps car il redevenu joyeux a en faire pâlir Belphégor:

«_Baa! peut importe, je m'en fou. ça va m'aider si c'est vraiment sincère entre eux. Et si finalement c'est pas sincère c'est pas grave. Ça ferra une leçon pour dame-Tsuna! Après tout une ordure ne devrait même pas connaître l'amour et le bonheur. Oui c'est tellement parfait! Rien ne me ferrait plus plaisir que de rembarrer dame-Tsuna la ou il le mérite!_» pensait-il encore alors que tout les élèves était rentrer et qu'il franchissait maintenant la porte. Il regarda vaguement l'intérieur avant d'aller s'asseoir avec un groupe de garçon a une table alors que la moiter des élèves était encore debout en discutant avec les professeurs qui répartissait les élèves...

Mais dehors il y avait tout le groupe Vongola qui avait une expression légèrement inquiète en se regardant les un les autres...

«Il faut que je prévienne Reborn-san» fit Gokudera au bout d'un moment les autres hochèrent a la tête en silence avant que chrome rajoute.

«Mochida-san est flippant...» fit-elle de sa petite voix, les filles hochèrent la tête.

«Oui, et je ne veut même pas savoir a quoi il pensait» fit Hana avec une expression dégoûter, puis elle s'appuya sur Ryohei, qui était à coter d'elle, et ferma les yeux pour chasser ses images dérangeante. Les autres étaient tellement concentrer sur la situation qu'il ne s'étonnèrent même pas de voir le boxeur frotter les épaules d'Hana un peu maladroitement pour la réconforter avec les joue un peu rouge...

«Hahi, il a vraiment des expressions facial flippante!» fit-elle en criant...mais ils ne purent continuer car mama Saugrine sortit et fit un sourire lorsque elle les vu.

«Ha, voila les retardataires» fit-elle «cela me fait plaisir de vous voir, messieurs les gardiens, et vous toute aussi. Dommage que l'arc en ciel ne soit pas complet» fit la femme avec un sourire malicieux et doux. Les concerner firent un sourire alors que Gokudera répondit

«Chut, nous somme incognito aujourd'hui» fit le gardien, la femme fit un sourire avec sa main devant la bouche.

«Ho, je vois, désoler, allez venez manger, vos camarades sont déjà tous installer...» fit la femme en montrant la porte. Le groupe la remercièrent en rentrant dans la bâtisse. L'intérieur était déjà plein d'agitation mais les Vongola ni prêtèrent pas attention, regardant le décor familier et rustique.

La salle était grande et vaste avec des mur couleur écru, contrastant avec les grosse poutres brune qui ornait le plafond. Il y avait plein de petite chose divers accrocher sur les mur: comme des vieilles casseroles en cuivre, quelques bassinoires d'antan, des assiettes de porcelaine orner de berger et de fleur, il y avait quelques napperons de dentelle par-ci par-la, des chaudrons en métal... On trouvait aussi des vielles lampes à huile percher sur les poutres, qui bien sur n'était pas allumer. Au cœur de la pièce il y avait une imposante cheminer à bois, ètinte par cette saison, mais sur son hôtel se trouvait aussi des babioles digne de muser: comme des vieux fer a repasser, des sabot de bois, quelque vieux couteau et poignard familiale...

La salle en elle même était bien illuminer, avec plein de vieilles tables en bois verni qui avait fait toute les guerres probablement , on les avait laissez brute pour montrer le beau bois, tendis que les chaises et bancs avait de petit coussin rouge. Un grand contoir s'avançait décorer de quelque fleurs des champ, alors que derrière lui, il y avait une étagère pleine de bouteilles toute biscornu. Beaucoup d'entre elle contenait des huiles d'olive au propriété et au goût unique. Puis une étagère plus bas, se trouvait des gros bouquets de plante aromatique varier, donnant une senteur de thyms et de basilic a toute la pièce, qui se mélangeait avec celles qui sortait des cuisines…

Les élèves était ébahi par cette atmosphère vieille, et en même temps vivante avec l'accordéon qui jouait tranquillement dans un coin. Le coter rustique était affiner par l'élégance de la pièce, décorer avec lourdeur et charger d'histoire...

Leurs yeux en profitait on ne peut plus, alors que les professeurs les avait tous assis. Eux également, sur une table a part, enfin, presque...La prof d'histoire courait dans tout les sens en regardant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de vieux , avec joie et émotion... Enfin bref passons sur ce sujet...

Les Vongola c'était aussi assis a une table, alors que plusieurs servante était apparu pour faire leur service. Ils distribuèrent la carte puis chacun fit son chois, dans un brouhaha monstre. Mama Saugrine était rester un peu discuter avec les professeurs alors que Reborn c'était levé pour lire a voix haute pour traduire le menu qui était en italien bien évidament...

Bien vite les élèves eurent décider ce qu'ils allaient manger;bien que les choix était dure vu que tout avait l'aire délicieux. Mais les commendes finir par arriver, sous l'exaltation des clients qui avait l'eau a la bouche. Et c'est avec joie qu'ils commencèrent

«Itadakimasu!» fient-ils tous en cœur avant de prendre leur fourchettes et de goûter

«Miam!, les absents savent pas ce qu'ils manquent!» fit une fille avec les yeux joyeux, les autres hochèrent la tête. Mais sur la table d'à coter, lorsque Natsumi entendu cela, elle se mit a regarder la salle pour voir qui était absent.

«Hum, tien oui il manque trois personne» fit-elle pensivement. Son amie qui était a coter rebondi.

«Ha oui, les profs ont expliquer tout a l'heure, t'as pas entendu?» demanda t-elle. Natsumi secoua la tête en répondant.

«Nan, j'étais déjà monter dans le bus...» fit-elle alors son ami lui expliqua se qu'elle avait entendu. Après quelques réflexions elle répondis.

«C'est étrange, en effet ...» fit-elle doucement, «et pour Sawada?»demanda t-elle, son amie leva les épaules.

«ça je ne sais pas pour dame-Tsuna, je devait déjà être monter...» fit-elle avant que une autre fille de la table parle. Natsumi ne les écouta plus, car ils étaient repartit dans les ragots et les moqueries. Elle avait souvent dit a son amie de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, mais c'était une habitude commune a toute la classe, même si certain était pas méchant envers lui. Mais Natsumi pensait comme même que ça ne se faisait pas, mais elle avais finit par lâcher prise et elle ignorait au mieux qu'elle pouvait les réflexions de se type... mais même dans son esprit fermé, quelque mots passèrent et son esprit combla les morceau des conversation qu'elle entendait pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

_«Pyouu, encore ça...ils n'ont donc rien d'autre a penser?_» se demanda t-elle alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, dans sa bulle. Quand aux autres, ils étaient en trin de se demander pourquoi Tsuna avait autant de chance, et pourquoi il connaissait le nono, et pourquoi il l'aidait, et pourquoi il l'avait embrasser sur la main, et pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça et pourquoi... Ça n'en finissait plus!... Bien sur Natsumi se posait aussi des questions. Ou plutôt elle s'en était poser au début, mais c'était vite passer et elle avait tournée la page...De toute façons c'est comme ça qu'elle marchait: si elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle attendait et ça venait à elle naturellement ou par réflexion, des fois elle trouvait l'explication en reliant plein d'information qu'elle stoquait au fur et a mesure, et son cerveau mettait tout en ligne comme il faut après. Et ci ça venait pas, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas savoir... elle ne cherchait donc pas plus loin...

Natsumi soupira en fermant les yeux de lassitude alors qu'elle entendait ses camarades exprimer leur jalousie et leur mécontentement. Mais lorsque elle les rouvrit, elle vue le professeur Boreen passer a coter d'elle. Elle se redressa tout de suite et l'appela. Mais ce n'était pas du tout dans le même but que les autres filles qui cherchait à avoir son attention.

«Boreen-sensei?» fit Natsumi, Reborn regarda la fille avant de s'approcher voyant qu'elle avait une question intéressante, pas comme les autres...

«Que veut tu?» demanda le tueur avec un sourire faussement aimable. L'élève semblait être très joyeuse et motiver, ce qui étonna Reborn au fond de lui.

«Quand est ce que les cours d'italien commencerons?» demandat-elle tout sourire: en effet elle avait été très contente et heureuse lorsque elle avait apprit qu'il leur apprendrait l'italien... Reborn fut un peu étonner, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais il fit bien vite le tour des dossiers qu'il avait étudier sur les élèves avant de trouver le sien, et il n'en fut plus du tout surprit. Aussi, ses sourires devenir sincère.

«_Sada Natsumi. Seize ans, a sauter une classe il y a trois ans. Élève extrêmement intelligente, d'une grande réflexion et d'une rapidité de compréhension impressionnante. Sage et discipliner. A une tendance très prononcer pour la lecture. Et une soif de savoir inépuisable...Oui c'est bien elle. J'ai pu voir moi même son intelligence lord des dernières heures. Et rien ne lui échappe...Je peut dire aussi méthodique, et doter d'une très bonne mémoire en la regardant...Hum...Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille savoir quand nous commencerons. C'est pour elle une occasion qu'elle ne louperait pas...»_ pensa Reborn en analysant la fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

«H_um...Ce serait une très bonne agent, dommage qu'elle soit une simple civil..._» pensa t-il alors qu'il fit un sourire.

«Nous commencerons demain» fit-il et Natsumi eu le regard qui s'illumina encore plus. Reborn fit un nouveau sourire

«Dit moi, combien de langues parle tu déjà? Je sais que tu est déjà bien instruit» demanda t-il, Natsumi rougis un peu

«Je...Je parle quatre langues, enfin j'en apprend d'autre encore mais je ne les maîtrise pas pour le moment . Le japonnais, l'anglais, l'allemand, et le chinois. En ce moment j'apprend le français , j'ai hâte de me mettre a l'italien» fit-elle Reborn hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser.

«E_t une très bonne interprète qui plus est..._» pensat-il alors qu'il répondit, « je vois c'est déjà beaucoup mais si tu a envie d'en apprendre d'autre, tu peut me demander, je pourrait te donner des cours plus particulier que les autres» proposa Reborn, car il sentait déjà qu'elle s'ennuierait vite dans les cours d'initiation qu'il allait donner. Natsumi eu une expression de surprise et de joie.

«C'est vrais!» demandat-elle, Reborn hocha la tête

«Oui, je sens bien que tu dépassera sens mal et très vite les cours que je vais donner a la classe, donc je pourrait faire plus que de l'initiation pour toi, et d'autre langues au passage, si ça te dit» expliqua le noiraud, Natsumi n'osait pas y croire, et hocha la tête avec vigueur:

«Avec grand plaisir, Boreen sensei!» fit-elle, Reborn hocha la tête.

«On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux. Mange ton assiette, ça va être froid, et les pattes ça se mange chaud» fit Reborn avec un sourire, Natsumi hocha la tête avant que l'assassin continue son chemin, laissant Natsumi toute lumineuse derrière lui...

Cette conversation avait mit Reborn de bonne humeur. En effet il appréciait bien cette élève, du peu qu'il avait pu voir, et il sentait qu'il allait enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant et d'utile, en aillant marre de jouer le prof a gogo...et puis il avait peut être une autre idée derrière la tête...

Mais bref Reborn avait continuer sa route pour son but premier. Il arriva donc près de la table des Vongola, ou il passa a coter l'air de rien...mais pas vraiment: sa main habile avait prit le message que tenait Gokudera cacher dans l'ombre de la table. Et puis il c'était en aller vers les toilettes en rangent le message dans sa manche discrètement, sachant qu'il était observer par les élèves, et surtout les filles... C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient opté pour se type de conversation, car ici ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquille... D'un commun accord le groupe avait demander a mama Saugrine un papier et un crayon, qu'elle avait fait amener discrètement par un serveur, cacher sous une assiette...Pour que les élèves ne se doute de rien, car oui eux aussi était observer par les filles, n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient populaire... Puis ils avaient rédiger leur message sans que aucune personne aux alentour les voit. Et ensuite Yamamoto avait exercer a merveille ses talant de lanceur, en envoyant une petite boulette de papier a Reborn, pour attirer son attention. celle ci avait été parfaitement visé et avait atterri juste près de sa main, sans que les deux profs sens rende compte...ce qui expliquait pourquoi Reborn c'était lever soudainement, aillant comprit ce que les gardiens voulaient... Et oui, ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination.

Reborn s'appuya contre le carrelage des toilettes, a coter des lavabos, et déplia le message avec sérieux. Si les gardiens avait prit la peine de lui faire parvenir un message, alors qu'ils étaient en plein lieux public, et qu'ils auraient très bien pu lui expliquer après, c'est que c'était important..

«Reborn-san, Mochida a eu un comportement étrange tout à l'heure» commençait le message et Reborn fronça les sourcil, lorsque il vu que c'était encore se cas, puis il continua à lire, «lorsque vous avez annoncer vous appeler Reborn, il est devenu complétement jubilant et machiavélique... Est-ce possible qu'il sache également qui vous êtes réellement? Je ne sais pas, mais après ça, il avait vraiment l'aire de préparer quelque chose» puis l'écriture changea et le tueur continua de lire:

«Ouai, c'était pas beau a voir, comme la dit Gokudera, il a une idée en tête, et sa ne m'inspire rien de bon, gamin. Je ne sais peut être pas lire aussi bien les pensées que toi, mais je suis sur que de savoir qui tu es, lui a déclencher un truc dans la tête» finissait cette partit avant de reprendre.

«Il est devenu complètement fou! Il a foutu la pétoche a Lambo-sama rien qu'avec son visage!» lissa le noiraud

«J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un changer a l'extrême d'expression facial aussi rapidement ! Et j'ai jamais vu a l'extrême de lueur plus machiavélique a l'extrême!» pouvait lire Reborn, inutile de se demander qui l'avait écrit, d'ailleurs Reborn avait reconnu l'écriture des personnes, et leur façon de parler,...

«Hahi! Il était carrément flippant!» rajoutèrent les filles,

« En tout cas, Mochida-san ne sais pas du tout masquer ses émotions ni ces expressions. Son esprit est aussi ouvert qu'un livre» fit timidement celle ci, Reborn fit un sourire vide, oui ça il l'avait déjà remarquer se point...

«Le singe stupide a fait regretter a Kyoko de pas l'avoir assommé carrément...Et je suis d'accord, il serait mieux dans les vapes, croit moi, au lieux de préparer un truc malsain...»

«Hana exagère, enfin pas vraiment, mais je me dit que se qui va arriver n'a rien de bon...» finis le mots. Reborn soupira toujours appuyer contre le carrelage froid puis il leva le regard pour réfléchir a se qui venait d'apprendre, et quelle mesure prendre...

«P_our l'instant je ne vais rien faire, pour juger de la situation par moi même. Mais si c'est vrais que la mentions de mon nom lui a déclencher ce type de réaction, c'est qu'il sais plus de chose sur la mafia que je pensait. Reste a savoir ce qu'il a en tête, et pourquoi le plus grand tueur du monde souterrain l'inspire dans se sens... Et pourquoi prépare t-il quelque chose? Décidément il y a beaucoup trop de chose que je n'aime pas chez lui...Je vais m'en méfier et parler de ça a Tsuna et au nono..._» pensa l'assassin avec calme, puis en soupirant: il ouvrit le robinet et passa le message sous l'eau. L'encre se délava instantanément faisant du message un gros charabia d'école primaire in-lisible, puis Reborn jetât le papier dans la corbeille avant de ressortir des toilettes avec son expression habituel...

Lorsque il passa a coter de la table des Vongola, il leur accorda un petit signe pour montrer qu'il avait comprit la situation, et qu'il s'en chargeait... Puis il repartit dans une fausse ambiance joyeuse avec les autres profs et les élèves, parfaitement comme si de rien n'était...

La soirée se déroula ainsi. Parfaitement parfaite. Les élèves se régalaient, tout en racontant je ne sais quel ragot sur Tsuna. Alors qu'ils montraient tous clairement qu'ils était jaloux même si ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Sans compter qu'ils avaient émit plein d'hypothèses toute les plus farfelu et qui mettait bien sur Tsuna dans une position humiliante... L'un d'eux avait dit que sa famille avait peut être des dette envers cette compagnie, et qu'ils avaient offert Tsuna pour rendre des services comme payement. Mais cette théorie avait été détruite par Natsumi qui avait simplement dit que c'était impossible sinon le nono ne traiterait pas Tsuna si familièrement et avec autant d'affection. Elle avait juste dit ça comme ça, pour arrêter toute ces idées stupide dénuer de tout sens, mais bon elle était tellement blaser par le comportement de ses compatriotes que ça lui avait échapper, elle qui est pour temps pas du genre a prendre part a ses discussions. Enfin elle n'avait pas dit mots après, trop occuper a lire la carte du menu et d'essayer de déchiffrer quelle que chose.

Mais le brun avait été comme même le centre de pas mal de conversations, malgré toute la délicieuse nourriture que mama Saugrine préparait... Malgré l'accordéon qui jouait gaîmant, malgré la vieille maison pleine de charme...Ils n'avaient pas pu passer a coter des sujets sur Tsuna et de leur étonnement et de leur incompréhension...

Puis il y avait eu la balade après le repas, elle aussi parfaite, les élèves étaient vraiment impressionner par les belles vu nocturne la ville italienne. Tout les bâtiments était splendide dans la nuit éclairer par les lumière colorer. Mais même la, il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux dise avec moquerie que dame-Tsuna avait tort de loupé une telle merveille pour que ça relance le sujet... Bien sur à un moment les gardiens en eurent marre et décidèrent de défendre leur ami...Bizarrement le sujet fut plus discret ensuite... Mukuro avait une bonne influence sur les élèves, vous trouvez pas? En effet déjà que les élèves se méfiait de Gokudera et de Yamamoto lorsque ils devenaient sérieux, Lambo avait habilement proposer d'appeler l'ananas pour les faire taire, et ça avait marcher. D'ailleurs les gardiens étaient très fière de leur jeune compatriote qui commençait a apprendre comme il faut son bouleau...

Bref, comme je les dit la soirer se passait très bien, les élèves étaient rentrer au manoir avec leur bus qui les attendait dans un coin de la ville, un majordome les attendait pour leur montrer le chemin dans ce manoir, qui était pour l'heure sombre, désert et silencieux, puis tous étaient rentrer directement dans leur chambres en baillant a s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Le décalage horaire commençait a se faire sentir...

Les Vongola ne mirent pas longtemps a faire de même, bien qu'avant de se séparer pour aller à leur appartements ils décidèrent de quand ils devraient parler de tout ça a leur boss. Mais Reborn leur fit savoir qu'il s'en occupait pour organiser une réunion pour parler plus essaimant de tout cela... Tous se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de se séparer dans le couloir ou commençait d'autres plus petit menant au appartements des gardiens. Les filles, hormis Chrome, étaient loger dans une autre aile car celle ci était uniquement pour les gardiens et leur boss, bien que ceux ci avait bien évidament le droit de partager leur chambres avec leurs aimer. Bien que l'aile des filles était très proche de celle des gardiens.

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de comprendre comment était fait le manoir...

Reborn ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le noir dans sa chambre, enfin celle de Tsuna, en silence comme un félin, avant de voir que le lit était déjà occuper. L'assassin fit un sourire avant d'aller se défaire de ses vêtement dans le dressing et de porter quelque chose de plus ample. Puis il revenu dans la chambre avant de se glisser sous la couette pour prendre Tsuna dans ses bras qui était dos a lui...

«Hum...Reborn...tu es rentrer? C'était bien?» fit la voix endormit de Tsuna, Reborn embrassa doucement le brun sur la nuque alors que ses bras passait autour du brun avant de le serrer un peu

«Rendors-toi Tsuna, je raconterait tout ça demain...» fit doucement le tueur, Tsuna soupira un peu dans son sommeil avant de se tourné vers le tueur et de s'emmitoufler dans ses bras...

«Bonne nuit, Reborn» fit Tsuna la voix déjà dans le royaume de Morphée, Reborn fit un sourire plein d'amour avant de répondre.

«Bonne nuit mon cœur...»fit-il doucement avant de lui aussi s'endormir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Mochida a pu penser que les sentiments de Reborn n'était pas sincère, mais il se trompe grandement...

. . .

Voila!

Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, Mochida n'est pas le plus gentil de cette histoire, je m'excuse pour les gens qui apprécie ce personnage...

Et aussi merci à "Kikuue" pour m'avoir fait un commentaire, il y a quelques chapitres, pour pas que tous sois méchant avec Tsuna, et du coup, ça ma permit de crée Natsumi. Je pouvait pas te remercier avant parce que le perso n'avait pas encore assez d'importance, mais... Merci pour l'idée!

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!

Bye bye


End file.
